Easy A
by tsay cresant
Summary: New English teachers always have weird ideas for school projects. Kurt had hoped he'd get to work with Blaine on this one, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. some Klaine. NO KURTOFSKY.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I know, I have like a million stories going on, but I had this idea and thought it'd be fun. This is just the prologue. From here on out, it'll be journal entry style with comments and such. I hope you guys like it! Also, I can't really think of a good title, so if you have an idea for a better one, leave a review about it! For now, this will be the title. :P **

We sat in homeroom, comparing schedules. _English, Economics, Calculus, Physics, French, Psych, and Glee._ A grin slid across my face. "We have all the same classes this year," I piped, handing Blaine back his schedule. He gave me a super star smile as he tucked his schedule into his notebook.

"We're lucky then. This year is going to rock. It has to make up for last year," Blaine said, tapping his hands on his notebook excitedly. After New Directions loss at Nationals last year, everyone has been chanting 'this year has to make up for last year'. We have to win this year, especially since there's no one in any classes below us in glee. This is the last shot any of us have.

The bell let out a shrill ring and we shoved off to our first class of the year, English. Our old English teacher retired last year, so it was some new teacher. She had jagged brown hair and green eyes; full of excitement since this was probably her first class she's ever taught on her own.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you'd like," she said happily, picking up composition books on her desk. Blaine and I quickly grabbed a table in the back, excited for this class since new teachers always had something fun to do, until he came in. The giant Neanderthal who ran me out of McKinley last year. Karofsky.

"Hey homos," he said, pushing Blaine's notebook on the floor. Blaine picked up his notebook, and let it roll off his back. We both knew we could handle whatever he threw at us, as long as we were together.

Once everyone was sitting down and quiet, our new teacher began her speech.

"Hi everyone. I'm Miss. Brown, and I'm going to be your English/Literature teacher," she started, making a / with her hand when she said that. "Alright, so I'm going to pass out your syllabuses first, and while I'm doing that, I'm going to explain my class a bit," she handed out small packets while she talked. "Every nine weeks you will be required to have read two books of choice independently and to do one of the options categorized on the syllabus. You can only use one category for the entire year though, so choose wisely. It doesn't matter when you have the project done, as long as both are completed by the end of the nine weeks."

On the list were normal things like a book review, a report, an essay pertaining to a topic in the book, a poem. But, then there were the more interesting things. Perform an oral interpretation, paint or sketch a scene from the book and explain, sing/perform a song that has to do with the book and explain, write a screenplay version of a scene in the book. This actually sounded like it could be an interesting class.

"We will also be reading plays and books in class, but there will probably be only one of those a nine weeks. We will be covering things like poetry, art in the literature world, and yes, we will have a section on music lyrics. But, in order for us to do these things, we also have to do grammar and talk about how to write formal letters and other boring things that you know how to do, but I'm required to reteach," she said, still sounding enthusiastic as she stood in front of the class and smacked her hand on her composition notebooks.

"Most of your grade, however, will be from these babies. Yes, they are journals. I want you to write anything in them, about anything. It could be about your day, a poem, anything. If you just feel compelled to write, go on ahead. You need to fill one of these by the end of the semester. However, here's the catch. You will have a notebook partner throughout the entire year, and they will be allowed to comment on what you've written," she said, voice getting a little more serious. "I want you all to be as truthful and raw as you can possibly be in these, with the promise that everything in these will be kept in these and these alone, unless there is reason for either your partner or me to believe that someone may become injured because we withheld the information. That being said, when you comment on something that someone has written, you are to be kind. If I read any abuse in these, you'll be taking my class next year. This notebook is fifty percent of your grade. It should be easy, since all you have to do is write."

I looked at Blaine, thinking about how good this would be for our relationship. It would make it so we could talk about things that might offend the other, but not drag it out into our lives. It'd make everything more open.

She started passing out a journal to every other person in the class. The composition books were completely white on both sides, and seemed like they were made of cardboard or something.

"I want everyone who has a notebook in front of them now to write their name on the front cover. If you want, you can decorate the front later, but right now we need to set this up. When you finish, I'll take them," she said, walking over to people who already had their names on them and picking them up off the desk.

Kurt Hummel

"Your hand writing is going to make mine look bad," Blaine joked as I handed my journal to Miss. Brown. She smiled, like she knew something we didn't.

"Do I have everyone's journals?" she asked. Everyone gave some sort of sound that was supposed to represent 'yes', and then she started passing them out again, only to the people who didn't get one last time. "People who are receiving one now, write your name on the back of the journal. The person who has their name on the front will write on the front of pages, and the person with their name on the back will write on the back pages. Comments will be written on sticky notes, available at your local drug store, or on my desk," she said somewhat sarcastically near the end.

I closed my eyes and hoped that Blaine got mine. I opened them excitedly when I heard one drop on our desk, only to be disappointed.

Rachael Berry *insert gold star here*

"Really?" I grumbled. Of course he'd get Rachael's.

"Now, go sit next to the person whose name is on the cover. These are your assigned seats for the year."

Blaine got up and sat next to Rachael in the front, while the rest of the class shifted around. I froze as I watched the 'partner' walk towards me, carrying the journal with my name on it. He slammed it on the table and sat down next to me.

"I'd better get an A on this," Karofsky said angrily.


	2. Entry 1

**Author's Note: I have all these in cool hand writing in my word document, but unfortunately it doesn't show up on here. :( ****oh well. Instead, Kurt is in italics, Miss Brown is normal, and Karofsky is bold. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Btw, these chapters are supposed to be short, since they're journal entries. :)**

_Entry 1_

_Ok, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to address this to anyone or something, so I'm just going to start. So, yea. This is my first entry out of the tons that we need by the end of the semester, and we're supposed to use it to introduce ourselves, so here it goes. Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. My dad owns an auto garage, and my mom's dead, but last year my dad remarried to the mom of my friend Finn._

_I love Broadway shows, especially "Chicago", "Rent", "The Sound of Music", and "West Side Story" to name a few. I'm in the Glee Club, who lost Nationals last year, but is planning to win this year (fingers crossed)! I'm really into fashion, especially Marc Jacobs, and think that anytime is an opportunity to look sensational._

_My best friends are Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson, although I'm not sure Blaine counts anymore since he's my boyfriend now. We've been dating since Regionals last year, back when I went to Dalton Academy. He came back to McKinley with me because he didn't want to have to deal with the long distance relationship thing. The weirdest part is that his parents were actually pretty cool about it._

_When I grow up, I want to either go on Broadway, or become a fashion designer. I'm planning on majoring in drama at New York University, but I'm not scheduled to audition for a while now. We tried to get my audition date as close to the time Nationals will be for glee club, to save us the extra trip._

_My high school years have been pretty terrible to say the least. I can't wait to go to college and get out of this cow town. I've heard everyone is so much more accepting in other places._

_Kurt._

It's nice to hear that you seem so sure of what you want to do with your life. I studied up in New York City for a few years, and it is a lot more accepting. From the sound of it, you'll be a lot happier there.

-Miss. Brown

**I'm not sure what to say on this. So yea, sounds great, if you're into that kind of stuff.**

**-Dave**

**Hi, my name is Dave. I guess that's how this should start. I've lived in Lima my whole life, like most of us have. My dad is a minister at the local Baptist Church, and my mom stays at home. I have two younger brothers, Josh and Ricky. They're alright for the most part, until they decide to be stupid.**

**I like football and videogames. My favorite video games are Halo, Call of Duty, and Madden. My friends are the guys on the football team, minus the ones in Homo Explosion. Hudson and Puckerman use to be cool, but now they're into singing, dancing, and doing dudes and such.**

**I want to be a professional football player when I grow up. I'm hoping to get a football scholarship to Ohio State University. We won Nationals last year, and the way Coach Beaste has been working us might make it so we win this year. I'm sure it'll happen.**

**Dave**

A little short Dave, but still interesting. Ohio State University is a good college, from what I've heard. Do you know what you want to major in, if the whole pro football thing doesn't work out?

-Miss. Brown

_Homo explosion? Thanks Karofsky. Have fun with the whole pro football thing. I'm sure someone like you would be good at it._

_-Kurt_


	3. Entry 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of the people who review! Reviews make me smile, and I'm not just saying that. : )**

_Entry 2_

_ Today Blaine and I went to the Lima Bean before school, as we always do, and talked about this notebook assignment. I don't know if this'll count as a page, but why do we have to do this again Miss. Brown? _

_ Anyways, Blaine was saying how he wished he'd gotten another partner. He said he'd rather be shoving sharp objects into his eyeballs than be reading her journal. I don't know what's in her journal, since he wouldn't tell me because he's not allowed to, but he said it's exactly how I'd imagine it. If that's the case, then it's probably all about the love octagon that she's stuck in all the time, or how she's going to be a star one day. _

_ I wish we were able to pick our own partners. I would've definitely picked Blaine. We would've had at least something useful to say as a comment at the end of this. _

_ I really wish I hadn't written that in ink. Sorry Karofsky, no offense or anything. It'd just be a lot easier to write this to someone who hadn't threatened my life and ran me out of school. _

_ Moving on, today in Glee Club we were talking about picking songs that put us out of our comfort zones. I'm thinking something heavy, or some kind of Christian Rock, since I don't believe in God. Any suggestions?_

_ I know we're supposed to use this to vent and stuff, to release emotions, but I really am actually feeling good for the first time in a while. Let's see how long that lasts._

_ Kurt_

I'm making you guys do this so you can a) get emotions out (as you stated in your entry) and b) so you have someone who you don't see all the time to bounce ideas off of. I didn't know you and Dave had a history, however, I hope you two can put that behind you for this assignment. I think it'd be interesting to see you do a Lamb of God song. That might be a little too much for Glee Club. If you're looking for a Christian Rock group, try Skillet, Fireflight, Flyleaf, or Relient K. Those are some I know off the top of my head.

Miss. Brown

**Watch it Hummel. Don't forget why I did that in the first place.**

** Dave**

**I need to find a book to read for this class. I don't normally read, so I have no clue what to get. Any suggestions Hummel? Miss Brown?**

I don't know what kind of books you like, but if you're into sports, I'm sure there are biographies about athletes in the library.

Miss. Brown

_You can read?_

_ Kurt_

**That's hilarious Hummel. Miss Brown, are we allowed to put quotes in our journal entry things?**

Only if you write about why you put that quote in the entry and give credit where credit is due. I kind of like this instant messaging style that you're doing now Dave. Just don't expect full credit if all of your pages are like this.

**Ok, anyways, I guess I should talk more to keep my grade up in here. Today was a good day. I delivered a few slushies out to Homo Explosion, the usual. Football practice was pretty good too, only coach got pissed with Hudson because he was working on this project in the locker room. I guess he had to write something important down or something.**

** Dave**

_I was one of those people slushied, thanks Karofsky._

_ Kurt_

**Anytime Princess.**


	4. Entry 3

**Author's Note; Thank you everyone for all of the nice reviews! Special shout out to ****Lycoris B! Your reviews always make me smile. Btw, there was a question about how come Miss Brown isn't stopping Karofsky from bashing on Kurt in these. It's because she's trying to let them talk as they normally would and speak as freely as possible. So yea, trust me, she's offended by it. Anyways! Enjoy the new chapter! Might post another one today. : )**

_Entry Three_

_ I am really sick of people calling me names. Even people who I consider friends call me names. Princess, theater queer, fag. I'm getting really fed up. Why am I considered less of a man, less of a person because of who I love? It doesn't make any sense. If straight people would just picture if it was the other way around, they'd get it. I'm too fired up to write more right now._

_ Kurt_

I agree with you Kurt. Don't worry. One day, things will get better.

Miss. Brown

**Stop whining princess. **

** Dave**

You can't call him that Dave. I do encourage free expression, but please try to be nicer.

_I feel better to talk again. I'm spending the weekend at Blaine's house, after much convincing on Blaine and his parents' part. My dad is very weird about that kind of stuff. Anyways, it's going to be the best weekend ever. We're going to watch tons of musicals and work on our glee assignments together. I'm doing "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. I picked it because it reminds me of last year, and how desperate I was to get Blaine to notice me. I should've just sung "Blackbird" so much sooner._

_ Oh, I guess you two don't know about that. Back when I went to Dalton, I was head over heels in love with Blaine (and still am), only he didn't feel the same (not the case anymore). Well, I was almost going to give up, but then the mascot of the Warblers (the glee club there), a yellow canary, died of a stroke, and I sang "Blackbird" in honor of him. Blaine later told me how that was one of those "oh, there you are!" moments for him about me, and kissed me! It was the best day ever. _

_ Anyways, that day might be beat with this weekend. On Saturday we're going to see Next to Normal, and then he's spending the day at my house on Sunday. It's going to be a great weekend. : )_

_ Kurt_

Very cute story. Blaine sounds like a nice guy. "Faking My Own Suicide" would definitely fit your voice. Also, Next to Normal is amazing. I saw it in New York. You'll love it.

Miss. Brown

**Do you really have to give me a play by play of your romantic moments? I don't wanna hear it. It's gross.**

** Dave**

**Since love seems to be the topic today, that's what I'll talk about. I have a crush on someone too. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. She's seeing someone though, so I don't stand a chance. Even if she wasn't, it wouldn't work out.**

** Anyways, I don't have that many plans for this weekend, other than the game on Friday. I have to go to the library and see if I can find some sports book or something for this report thing. Not looking forward to it.**

** Dave**

She sounds pretty. You should tell her how you feel, even if she is with someone. : ) You'll regret it if you don't. Don't knock the library. You might find something you like. Whether you want to recognize it or not, you're very intelligent Dave.

Miss. Brown

_What's this girl's name? I couldn't find anyone in the yearbook that fit that description. _

_ Kurt_

**None of your damn business, that's what her name is. **

** Dave**


	5. Entry 4

**Author's Note: You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! They really do make me smile every time I see one in my inbox. : D **

_Entry 4_

_ "I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply do."_

_-Cascada._

_ Oh this weekend was amazing! I am so in love with Blaine. I know, you don't want to hear it Karofsky, but that's too bad. After we saw Next to Normal on Saturday, he told me how he's applying for New York University too, so we could stay together! I truly have never felt like this for anyone, ever. I want to stay with him forever._

_ Now, to save Karofsky the details, on to other matters. My glee song is coming along well. I'm going to perform it today for the class. I'm excited for Blaine to hear it. He's singing some song by Dave Matthews Band. I never heard it before, but it sounds good. _

_ I need to do well on this assignment. This is my SENIOR year. If I don't get a solo for regionals, or nationals, I don't know what I'll do with myself! I'm one of the original glee members, back when New Directions had only six members! I deserve a solo. I'm going to work for it too, of course. Maybe if I practice singing lower, I'll get more._

_ Kurt_

I'm glad you had a good time, but be careful. High school relationships usually don't last. You might find someone in college that you're even more head over heels crazy for. As for the solo, I'm sure you'll get one. Don't try and change who you are for it.

Miss. Brown

**Do you talk about anything else other than your boyfriend?**

** Dave**

_Do you talk about anything other than football? _

_ Kurt_

**This weekend was pretty awesome, to say the least. We won the first game of the season, hopefully meaning that this will be a great year for us. Football scholarships here I come! **

** To celebrate, the team had a halo marathon in Puckerman's basement. It was very awesome. Sunday wasn't too bad, for the most part. **

** Dave**

I feel like you're holding back Dave. It's nice that you have these good things going for you, but I know there's more to your life than this. Maybe try diving in deeper next time?

Miss Brown

_Sounds like a good weekend for all. Karofsky, I think it'd be best if we addressed the elephant in the room soon. I'm sure Miss. Brown is dying to know about last year. _

_ Kurt_

**We'll see. Don't get your hopes up Hummel.**

** Dave **

Only if you guys are comfortable with sharing. I don't want to force anything on you two.

Miss Brown.


	6. Entry 5

**Author's Note. I have up to entry 10 already written, but I'm trying to spread them out. : ) So, I might be posting twice a day. Depends on how busy I am.**

_Entry 5_

_ Today I took Blaine to my mother's grave. It was morbid, to say the least, but it was necessary. I really wish she was still around. I miss her, a lot. I know Carol does her best to try and take her place and fill the void, but she's still not my mother, no matter what she does. _

_ Blaine was actually pretty cool about it. He understood when I was crying that it was how I always got when I went to her grave, and he wasn't all over me. He gave me my space. _

_ My mom died of cancer back when I was eight. It was hard trying to figure out how to live without her. I'm sure my dad felt the same way. Even now, there are times when I wish so much that she was there in person. One of those times was when I sang "Candles" last year for regionals. I was proud of that performance, even though the Warblers didn't win. Dad couldn't make it to that competition, since he had to work over, but I wish there'd been someone there to share it with. Sure, Finn and Carol were there, and they tried to be that support, but they aren't my blood relatives. There's a big difference. _

_ Anyways, "Faking My Own Suicide" went well for glee, but Mr. Shue isn't showing any signs of giving me any solos. As of right now, Blaine is our leading male soloist, which I don't mind too much, even though I wish it was me. I just hate that Rachael Berry still hangs all over him. They had a small fling after a drunken kiss during a game of spin the bottle last year, before we were dating. Blaine wasn't sure if he was gay (even though I knew for sure that he was) so he dated Rachael. When he kissed her sober he realized he's definitely 100% gay (to my delight). _

_ But anyway, ever since that small fling, Rachael is convinced that he is hers, even though that boy belongs to me. If she tries to get her little paws on him, I will claw her eyeballs out and feed them to some strange aquatic creature. _

_ Kurt_

It must be hard to have lost your mom when you were so young. She's in a better place now, and always watching over you. I'm glad to hear that your song went well, but please don't claw Rachael's eyes out. I might get in trouble.

Miss. Brown

**You sound like a girl**

** Dave**

_I'd rather sound like an intelligent girl than an idiotic boy._

_ Kurt_

** "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster"<strong>

** I'm going to try talking about things for once. I have this bad personality trait, where when I'm mad at myself, I take it out on other people. It doesn't justify when I bully people, but that's what it is. I usually bully people who are like me, or who… never mind. This project is bullshit. I'm done.**

Dave, how about you and I have a chat after school? Ok?

Miss Brown

_I'm not sure what to say to this. I actually hate saying this, but is everything alright Karofsky?_

_ Kurt._

**Everything's peachy. Just peachy. **


	7. Entry 6

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and be posting every day, but as you've probably noticed, fanfiction has been having some technical difficulties recently, so it'll depend on whether I can get logged on or not. As always, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm surprised this story has gotten so many!**

Dave and I had a talk. You can now talk freely about what happened last year. Please be careful of each other's feelings. And Dave, your secret's safe with me.

Miss Brown.

_Entry 6_

_ I think I'm going to tell the story from my point of view first. So, Karofsky had been picking on me for a while, shoving me and such, and one day I got fed up, followed him to the locker room and told him off. I don't even remember what I was yelling. I only remember screaming at him about not being able to beat the gay out of me. Then he kissed me. _

_ Karofsky hasn't been the only person to bully me, but he was always the worst. After the whole locker room incident, he told me if I told anyone that he'd kill me. That's when I transferred to Dalton with the money from my dad and Carol's honeymoon fund. I know I sound rigid while I'm writing this out, but I just want to get the facts straight as robotically as possible._

_ It still bothers me when I see him. Especially in this class, since I have to sit next to him. I get a sick feeling in my stomach, like he's going to hurt me again somehow, or kill me for something. No one knows about it, except him, you, and me. It's one of those secrets that eats me alive, that I wish I could scream from the rooftops, just so someone else knows it happened. I can't even tell my boyfriend. _

_ Kurt_

This does sound like a pretty big mess, however, I believe that things always happen for a reason. Having any kind of secret is hard, and I think that one like this isn't one you should be keeping from everyone. You should tell your boyfriend at least, if not your dad.

Miss Brown.

**You make it sound like I'm the bad guy or something.**

** Dave**

_That's because you are the bad guy Karofsky. I didn't do anything to you, and you bullied me relentlessly! You still bully me relentlessly! What have I done to you that is so offensive!_

_ Kurt_

**I wouldn't bully you if you weren't such a queen! **

** Dave**

Both of you need to chill out. Let Dave tell his side and please, don't fight too much with each other. No name calling either. Please and thank you.

Miss Brown.

**Well, now that Hummel has made me out to be a bad guy, let me tell my side of the story. I've always been… well, kinda confused about what's going on in my head. Guys would come over with some Playboy magazine that was their dad's, and they'd be all over it, but I didn't get it. I'd pretend to get it, but I didn't. I still don't.**

** I've grown up learning that there are only two things you can do that will get you sent to Hell, that's being gay and killing yourself. That was grained into my brain since I was a kid. Even now, my brothers are learning the same thing. When they see some guy on TV who's dressed nice or something they call him a queer, looking up at my dad to see approval, just like I use to. **

** My parents don't know about my… questioning I think it's called. They just know that I'm not interested in any girls at my school, and they're ok with that. They think that relationships just get in the way of school anyways, so if anything, they're happy I don't want to be with anyone. **

** If my parents ever found out about this whole mess, I wouldn't have a place to live. I'd be out on the streets in a heartbeat. I know this because years ago, when I was younger, there was a couple who came to our house and told my dad that their son had come out to them and they weren't sure what to do. He told them to throw him out, since he would just take them away from their worship if they accepted him. He said they'd go to Hell if they accepted him. So, I'm sorry that you got stuck in my soap opera of a life Hummel, but please don't tell anyone. I know you hate me, but don't get me thrown out.**

** Dave**

Dave, I know a lot of people who are gay since I lived in New York for so long, and I just want to let you know, that if that is who you are, it is nothing to be ashamed of. You can't hide it from your parents forever; however, it would probably be best that you wait until you graduate this year. Many gay people get disowned by their parents. They make new families with people who support them later on in their lives. It will all work out, no matter who you are.

Miss Brown.

_I won't tell anyone._

_ Kurt_


	8. Entry 7

**Author's Note: A nice long chapter. As always, thanks for all of the reviews! Hopefully this will post, since fanfiction is still having some issues. Also, hopefully it'll hold you guys over until things get all settled again on this site. Enjoy!**

A note from Miss Brown:

I can tell a lot of students are having trouble finding things to write about in their journals, so here are some suggested topics. You don't have to follow these suggestions, but if you can't think of anything else, go for it!

-Miss Brown

The list of topics/ideas:

Where you see yourself in ten years

How you see yourself

How you want people to see you

The best day of your life

The worst day of your life

The person you love the most

Your favorite book

Your favorite band

Your favorite poem/poet

The person you admire the most

Describe an object in great detail.

Write a personal narrative about something unforgettable

Write a persuasive piece about something you deeply believe in

Write about your favorite movie

Write about something you think no one knows

What you look for in a best friend/ partner

How you'd handle a zombie apocalypse

What your religious/spiritual beliefs are

The best place in the world is…

Your dream pet

Your social status in high school

Write what a color means to you

What specific personality trait makes you who you are?

_Entry 7_

_ Before I start, I just have to say THANK YOU MISS. BROWN FOR THE SUGGESTIONS LIST. I felt bad about torturing you all with my stories about Blaine (ok not really but you know what I mean) So, Dave and I decided we'd just go down the list and do as many as it took to fill this notebook. So here it goes. The first one is where I see myself in ten years._

_ In ten years, I see myself living in a penthouse in New York City, and being in some Broadway show. I'd love to get to play Angel from Rent (although I'm not sure how I'd look in drag), Gabe from Next to Normal, Raoul from The Phantom of the Opera (I know that's cheesy, but it's true), Marius from Les Miserables, and of course, Tobias from Sweeney Todd. Plus, I want to originate a part at one point in my life._

_ As far as relationships go, I'd like to be in a committed relationship with someone (Blaine perhaps?) and to maybe have a cat, or a turtle or something together. No kids. I don't think I could handle that. A turtle would be easy to take care of though. He/she would sit in his/her tank, happily awaiting our arrival home to feed it lettuce and turtle pellets. It wouldn't whine or have a runny nose, or cry in the middle of the night. Yea, a turtle sounds like the way to go._

_ Most importantly, I'd like to avoid coming back to Ohio as much as possible. Sure I'd have to come back to see my family, but besides that, no thanks. I've seen enough of Ohio to be satisfied for life. All we really have is the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and I've seen that before. I have no need to come back._

_ I know it's only supposed to be ten years, but maybe when I get too old to be on Broadway anymore, or if something happens that makes me incapable of singing, I'd move to somewhere calm in New England, like Maine. That'd be nice._

_ Oh! And, I want to travel. I want to see everywhere worth seeing, specifically France, Britain, Spain, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, India, and the Caribbean. If possible, I'd like to visit at least every continent. I've heard Canada is pretty cool too. Maybe live in Quebec for a year or something. _

_ Kurt_

Sounds like you have a busy life ahead of you. Don't knock Ohio though. One day, you might actually miss the place you grew up in, and want to come back. Maybe you'll retire here.

Miss Brown.

**I don't really know any of those musicals or anything (sorry, not a theater queer) but it sounds like a lot of work. Don't you want to like, chill or something for a while?**

** Dave**

** So yea, like Kurt said, we're going through the list. In ten years, I see myself playing for the Cleveland Browns, becoming a star player maybe. I'll live in a nice mansion, still in Ohio though. I know everyone hates Ohio and wants to get out of here, but I think it's kinda nice. Sure, the weather sucks most of the time, and there's not much to see, but at least we don't have to worry about being bombed by terrorists, like in New York City, or earthquakes, like in California.**

** If the whole pro football thing doesn't work out, my dad wants me to become a pastor. I'm not really sold on the whole idea, for obvious reasons, but hey, if it makes him happy, then why not? That's what I'm majoring in, by the way, Biblical studies. **

** In ten years, I'll probably be married to some blonde bimbo, and maybe have some kids. We'd take them to Disney world, if that happened. I want to have a dog, one of those retired running dogs. Greyhounds, right? **

** Anyways, not many plans in the future other than my football career. Maybe if I become really famous, I'll write a book, and inspire kids to play sports or something. That's what pro football players do right?**

** Dave**

There's nothing wrong with wanting a simpler life Dave. I can completely understand that. However, don't you feel like you're selling yourself short? I've never seen you show any signs of interest in Biblical studies, especially with these feelings you've been battling with. Have you ever thought about maybe becoming an English teacher? For, like elementary students? I could see you doing that. : )

Miss Brown

** Maybe. I don't really know what I want to do yet. I just hope the football thing works out.**

** Dave**

_I guess that sounds nice, if that's your thing. You don't have to be married to have kids though, Dave. Don't force yourself into a marriage if you aren't in love with a person. It'll only hurt them in the long run. And Miss. Brown, elementary school teacher? Do you want him corrupting our youth? :P_

_ Kurt_

**Since when did you become my mentor? Oh that's right, you didn't. I shared my life because I had to. Don't give me shit about it. **

** Dave**

_If that's how you took it, I apologize. It wasn't my intent. I'm just trying to help. And I was kidding about corrupting the youth… Just trying to lighten the mood..._

_ Kurt_

**Well, don't. You aren't helping.**


	9. Entry 8

**Author's Note: OH my goodness! I tried posting this morning, but I was having issues. This is like the 5th time I've tried posting today! I'm sorry for the slight delay! As always, thanks for the reviews! I was so surprised to see so many of them this morning! Enjoy. :)**

_Entry 8_

_So the next question on this list is "How do you see yourself?". I kind of had trouble with this, but I'm going to give it a shot. I see myself as someone who tries to appear confident with himself, even though that isn't always the case. I'm starting to become more confident about myself now that I have Blaine and I know I can actually get a boyfriend instead of chasing after boys who will never like me. _

_It's hard for me to describe myself, so I guess another way of saying it is I know what I'm definitely not. I definitely am not anything like my dad. I tried that once and even dated a girl! It was the most degrading thing I've ever done to myself. I tried to change myself to make other people happy, or to make life easier and have my dad actually see me. It turned out to be a terrible idea and only made things worse. _

_I don't have much more to say on this topic, so I'm going to talk about something else. I got a book from the library to read that Miss Brown recommended. It's called __Thirteen Reasons Why__ by Jay Asher. I haven't read too much of it yet but it seems interesting. It's about a girl who kills herself and leaves behind audio tapes of her telling people why. _

_Something else big in my character is that I've never felt suicidal, ever. Even when I was hiding my sexuality from my friends and family, I didn't feel like I wanted to off myself. I just dealt with it. Blaine told me once about how he'd been suicidal for a while. He even attempted to end his life by taking all the pills in his medicine cabinet. _

_I guess I just have an extreme amount of self preservation or something. I know that once I get out of Ohio everything will get better. I can just focus on that and look past now. That's a good thing, right?_

_Kurt_

Very good attempt at a hard prompt. Everyone isn't as confident as they seem. It's the way life is. It's also nice to hear that you were never one of the many gay teens who has attempted suicide. If you keep that mentality that whatever going on right now isn't permanent with you whenever things go wrong, you'll live a very fulfilling life.

Miss. Brown

**Too bad his attempt was only an attempt.**

**Dave**

_Hey! Don't you dare say that! Take it back Dave, unless you want me to beat the shit out of you!_

_Kurt_

**I'm terrified.**

**Dave**

Dave, please apologize. That's very rude.

Miss. Brown

**Fine, sorry princess.**

**Dave**

**So, how do I see myself? I see myself as two people. There's Dave and there's Karofsky. Karofsky shoves Kurt into lockers and dumpsters. Karofsky is an usher boy at his father's church. Karofsky just hasn't met the right girl yet, that's why he goes to homecoming and prom dateless. Karofsky's a cruel homophobe.**

**Then there's Dave. Dave feels bad when he throws Kurt into dumpsters. Dave cringes when he thinks about how the people at church won't look at him anymore once they know. Dave hasn't met the right girl, but might've met the right boy. Dave hates what Karofsky says. Dave hates Karofsky.**

**Listen, Kurt. I'm sorry about what I said about your boyfriend, Burt or whatever his name is. I'm sorry for running you out of McKinley. And I'm also sorry for sometimes being a dick. This doesn't mean that it's going to stop. It just means I'm sorry when I do it. I'll probably still write fag on your locker in sharpie later today.**

**Dave**

Dave, many people do have a façade that they use for different situations, but it's important to like both sides of you. Maybe its time you think about getting rid of Karofsky. I have a book to suggest for you. I'll give it to you tomorrow in class. This was also a very good stab at a hard prompt. Good job boys!

Miss. Brown.

_Ok, first of all Karofsky, Burt is my DAD not my BOYFRIEND! That's just gross. Secondly, if you're so sorry, then why will you more likely than not slushie me, call me some kind of name, and probably throw me in a dumpster by the end of the day? No matter what you say, you'll always be Karofsky to me._

_Kurt_

**Thanks for being so understanding Hummel.**

**Dave**

_Don't even try making me the bad guy! You just said that you thought my boyfriend should've killed himself, and you sounded like you actually meant that you were sorry in your writing, until you said how you weren't going to change anything! If you aren't going to change what you're doing, you must not be very sorry._

_Kurt._


	10. Entry 9

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for the reviews! I hope that fanfic stops pmsing soon! : )**

_Entry 9_

_ I know we're doing those prompt things, but I need to say something first. OH MY FREAKING GAGA! I'M GETTING TO SING A DUET WITH BLAINE FOR INVITATIONALS! I'm so excited! We're singing the arrangement of "Animal" that we sang back in Dalton. Mr. Shue said that he thought it was a great arrangement, and catchy! We're performing it tomorrow though, which means I don't have time to talk about it. I need to go practice!_

_ Kurt_

Congratulations Kurt. I'll make sure to go to invitationals so I can see it. : )

Miss. Brown

**Maybe I'll come too.**

**Dave**

_Don't bother if you're going to be an ass._

_Kurt._

**I know Kurt is busy being excited about his invitational thing, so I'm going to do the prompt. Maybe he'll do it eventually. I don't know. It isn't my problem or anything. Today's prompt was "How do you want people to see you?"**

** I want people to see me as a strong person who can't be pushed around. Most people do see me as that, since I deliver all kinds of punishment to those who don't. However, I don't want to be seen like that Clementi guy in the book you gave me Miss Brown.**

** I'm not sure what to think of that book. That Lani kid is pretty faggy, and seems like he deserves to be treated how he is since he flaunts it… But at the same time, people shouldn't be so douchey to him. I mean, he didn't really do anything to anyone. He was just being who he is.**

** Dave**

_Kind of like I'm just being who I am, yet I get tossed in the dumpster every day?_

_ Kurt_

**That's different... You're not Lani.**

**Dave**

"What Happened to Lani Garver" is one of my personal favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying it. As far as how you want people to see you, you need to consider whether you'd rather be liked or respected. Sometimes you can't have both.

Miss Brown.

_I forgot to do the prompt! Alright, so "How would you like to be seen?" I'd like all of the people in the closet to see me as an example of a gay person who can be in a loving, normal relationship, and be very happy. In this area, it seems impossible for that to be true, but it is! Maybe more people would come out if they had an example to follow. Just like Harvey Milk said. "You've gotta give them hope!"_

_ Kurt_

**Who's Harvey Milk?**

** Dave**

_The first openly gay politician_

_ Kurt_

**Of course you'd quote him.**

**Dave**

It's good to want to set an example for people, but please be careful. People can be cruel.

Miss Brown.

_So, I spent most of today with Blaine, and I saw him writing something. I asked him what it was, and here's what it said. _

_ "I hate how you gossip._

_ I hate how you rag on yourself._

_ I hate how you lose your temper._

_ I hate how when you get upset you shut down._

_ I hate how when I ask what's wrong, you never tell me what._

_ I hate how much I miss you when I have to go home for the weekend._

_ But.._

_ I love how you smile every time I get your coffee order right._

_ I love how nervous you act around my parents. It's adorable_

_ I love how you fidgeted around right before our first kiss._

_ I love how excited you get before a show._

_ I love how passionate you are about everything you do._

_ I love how you aren't afraid of being yourself._

_ I love how smart you are, and that you know it._

_ I love how you spend way too much time on your hair and face._

_ I love how you dress. _

_ I love how you kiss. (Seriously, it's awesome)_

_ I love how you get that guilty grin when we get caught kissing on your couch._

_ I love how you try to pretend to like football when I watch it. _

_ And since my love list is longer than my hate._

_ I must love you."_

_ Let's just say, this made it hard to practice the rest of the time he was over. ;)_

_ Kurt_

I saw that in one of his journal entries. I'm surprised he showed it to you. He thought it was too gushy.

Miss. Brown.

**Did you really have to show us this? Now all I can picture is you two kissing. It's gross.**

** Dave**

_You didn't seem to have a problem with my kissing in the boys' locker room._

_ Kurt_

**Shut the hell up.**

**Dave**

I thought you boys were starting to get along. Please don't tell me we're back to square one.

Miss. Brown.


	11. Entry 10

_Entry 10_

_ Well, tonight's the night! Invitationals! I can't wait to do our duet. Blaine's parents are coming to see it, so I have to make sure I go through my huge beautification ritual before the show. So much to do!_

_ Time for the prompt. Today's is "The best day of your life". Well, since I've told you about one of the best day's of my life already (the day of regionals last year), I'll tell you about a fond memory instead. It's definitely up there in my best days ever._

_ I was six years old, and it was Christmas break. Dad had to work overtime that day, and I was bored out of my skull. My mom felt bad for me, since Dad didn't want either of us going out too far without him being home (he's protective like that), so she asked me if I wanted to go outside and play in the snow. I never really got to play out in the snow much, mostly because I usually had to hang out at the shop with my dad while my mom was working, so I was thrilled. She bundled me up in one of those one pieced snow mobile suits, helped me put on big snow boots, and hats and gloves. Let's just say, by the time she was done layering me, I looked like the little boy from that Christmas movie. _

_ We spent the entire day outside, building snowmen, making snow angels, and having snowball fights. She even pulled me around the yard on my sled for a while, since we couldn't actually go sledding. I remember never wanting that day to end. Once it got too cold, we went inside and she made us hot chocolate with milk instead of water (which is amazing), and chicken noodle soup from scratch. It was the best meal ever. _

_ After dinner, she got me ready for bed and we laid down in my room. She had this book that she always read to me. It's my favorite book of all time. It's about this little kid who does all these bad things, but his mom goes into his room every night and rocks him and says "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Then, when his mom gets old, he goes to her house and rocks her and says "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my mother you'll be." I still have that book in my room. I don't open it very often, so it still smells like her._

_ That's probably one of my best memories. Of course, the next day we both had really bad colds and couldn't get out of bed very much. Dad gave Mom a speech about how we shouldn't have been outside since we both have terrible immune systems, but it was worth it. _

_ Kurt_

Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful person. I feel honored to have you share such a beautiful memory with us.

Miss. Brown

**That's actually… kinda sweet. If you tell anyone I said that, you're dead.**

** Dave**

_I wouldn't dream of ruining your social status Karofsky._

_ Kurt._

**The best day of my life was the first time I played football. I was in sixth grade, and my dad signed me up for it, since he played football when he was a kid. At first, I really didn't want to play. It's not like I had a problem with getting dirty or anything. It just looked like you could get hurt from playing when I watched it on TV.**

** I don't remember much of the practicing stuff we did, but when we had our first scrimmage I was on Puckerman and Hudson's team, and we hit it off right away. We won every scrimmage we played that day, and it was the first time I actually felt like a somebody. Sure, I stopped doing schoolwork so I could hang out with the guys, but it didn't matter. I had a pack. I had friends to hang out with. We were unstoppable as long as all of us were together. Anyone who didn't have people like us with them was a loser. Any guys who didn't play sports were fags. Any girls who didn't cheer or play sports were lesbians. That's how it was in middle school.**

** Anyways, it wasn't the football that made that memory so great. It was the friends I made that makes it memorable. Even now it's kind of like that, only I feel like I don't fit into that group now that all those Homo Explosion kids have joined. **

** Dave**

There are other ways to experience the feeling of acceptance than putting people down. One way is by cheering them on instead! You really are a smart boy Dave. You should start putting effort back into school again. I'm not going to lecture you. I promise.

Miss. Brown

_I remember that year being a big change. That's when people started making fun of me. People like you._

_ Kurt_

**I already apologized for that, didn't I?**

** Dave.**

_I never said I accepted your apology._

_Kurt_

**I never took you as the grudge holding type.**

**Dave**

_You'd hold a grudge against anyone who did what you did to me. I promise._

_Kurt_


	12. Entry 11

_Entry 11_

_ I'm really glad I brought the journal home with me for the weekend. It's two in the morning and I'm freaking out, to say the least. Let's start from the beginning, so I can keep everything in order. So, invitationals went wonderfully! It was amazing to sing "Animal" with Blaine in front of all of those people. Truly, it was a great experience._

_ After invitationals, we went to dinner with Blaine's parents, and basically sat through them talking about how Blaine was going to become some big legal hot shot, even though he wants to be a Science teacher. Blaine's dad sat there and bragged about Blaine's grades, while Mrs. Anderson gossiped about people. Meanwhile, Blaine and I were playing footsies under the table, paying absolutely no attention to what they were talking about._

_ Since it's such a long drive from Lima to Cincinnati, Blaine and his parents stayed the weekend at our house. Normally, Blaine spends the week at his aunt's house, who lives in Lima, but it isn't big enough for his entire family. So, his parents slept in our living room, and Blaine was going to sleep in my room, under the condition that we'd be responsible. Now I'm starting to get the feeling that we have different definitions for responsible. _

_ We were cuddling in my bed, enjoying the fact that everyone was asleep and that the walls are pretty thick in my house. It was nice, just cuddling, but then things started getting heavy. Really heavy. I'm not going to go into the details, but let's just say I'm freaking out right now because I have a naked Blaine sleeping next to me and I don't know how I'm going to wake him up in time to change, and I feel like my dad will know something is up tomorrow… And now I'm going to have to strategically plan my clothes to cover up hickeys. _

_ I feel like we rushed into things. This is way over both of our heads. I don't know what to do, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind what happened. He's sleeping like a baby. Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean, lots of people in our grade have… relations and such. It isn't uncommon. I mean, Quinn was pregnant two years ago. This stuff happens all the time._

_ Why am I freaking out then? Well, probably because I completely disrespected my dad and went against his wishes. Plus, I just saw my boyfriend naked, and visa versa. That's kind of a big deal. No, no kind of. That's a huge deal. That's a tremendous deal. I'm not ready for this. I am not ready for this._

_ Kurt_

I wish I had gotten this earlier than Monday! Things like this can be really confusing, which is why it's best to wait until you're both adults and out of the house. Obviously, it's too late for that lecture, so let me whip out the other one. There isn't many things wrong with what you did, but the biggest is the fact that you blatantly disobeyed your dad. If I was in your situation, I would come clean with him, tell him what happened, and accept the consequences. You're going to feel guilty if you don't. Or, if you can't do that, talk to Blaine about it. Tell him that you felt like that was way too much for you, and that you don't want to go that far again until you're older. This is a tough situation though. I just hope you two were safe, and careful. If you ever have a freak out like this Kurt, call me. My phone number is on my website. I'll answer, I promise. Even at 2 in the morning.

Miss. Brown.

**I really didn't want to know about your sex life Hummel, so I'm going to talk about the thing at the beginning. I did really actually like that invitational thing. I've never heard you sing before, so it was surprising to hear how good you actually are. I was impressed. So yea, good job.**

** Dave**

_Thanks Dave. I'm glad you liked it. I can't talk to my dad about this stuff Miss. Brown. We're close and all, but he'll freak out really bad. Like, really bad. I will talk to Blaine though. Thanks for the advice, and the phone number. Don't worry, we were safe._

_ Kurt._

**Ok, so to tear my mind away from the thought of Kurt and whateverhisnameis doing whatever they were doing, I'm moving on to the next prompt, which is "the worst day of your life". The worst day of my life was probably the day that whateverhisnameis and Hummel approached me about what happened in the locker room. I just remember how much I wanted to forget about what happened and try to move on with everything, but I couldn't. Things like that come back to haunt you. Every so often I'll remember in detail what happened, and feel so bad about it. I shouldn't have done that. I know that now. It doesn't matter that I know that because I still did it, but I live with the guilt. **

** That guilt smacked me in the face Friday night, at those invitationals. I watched those two singing to each other, and how happy they looked, and it made me feel terrible. I don't know… It's just a weird feeling I guess.**

** Dave**

Are you sure that was a feeling of guilt when you watched the performance?

Miss. Brown.

_His name is Blaine. I don't know why you have such trouble with that. I'm glad you can't forget what happened. I wouldn't want you let off the hook that easily. _

_ Kurt_

**I didn't know you were that mean Kurt.**

** Dave**

_You practically molested me in the locker room! Do you know how badly that has messed with me? If you were in my situation, you'd be mean too Dave!_

_ Kurt_

**You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?**

** Dave**

_NO! I don't think so at all! That was my first kiss that actually counted! It was a big deal for me!_

_ Kurt._

**If it makes you feel better, it was my first kiss too. I guess we have that in common.**

** Dave**


	13. Entry 12 part 1

**Author's Note: Truly, thank you all so much for all of the nice reviews! Special shout out to ****MaeEmma for her monster sized review! It really makes me happy to see so many people are enjoying this story that I made up on a complete whim. I know this chapter is going to be short, because it's only a part of it. The second half will either be posted tonight or tomorrow morning. :D **

_Entry 12 (Part 1)_

_ This entry is the one I've been looking forward to! "The person you love the most." I actually have two people, living at least anyways. First, there's my dad. For a long time it was just the two of us, and we really learned to have an understanding with each other. I was completely surprised when I came out to him and how cool with it he was. I thought for sure he might get upset at least… If he did, he didn't show it. _

_ He's always trying to protect me from people who bully me, even though most of the time it doesn't work completely. Heck, he even gave up his and Carole's honey moon so I could go to Dalton to get away from bullies. He always has my back, even when I don't want it. Like last year when he attacked me with sex pamphlets. I didn't really want his help then, but I guess it was necessary and important..._

_ The second person, I'm sure you guys have already guessed. Blaine is just a complete sweetheart. I love that boy to pieces, even though he definitely has his quirks and likes P!nk wayyy too much. Those aside, he is the most romantic, caring person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. He's one of those boyfriends who texts you "Good morning" every morning and actually means it. And, he listens! Do you know how many boys don't listen? Sure, he can be somewhat oblivious to what he's hearing, especially if the game is on, but at least he's listening. : ) I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with Blaine._

_ Kurt_

I like how you address platonic love and romantic love. These two people really sound like they're important to you. Be sure to keep them close, but also, don't be too disappointed if things don't work out between you and Blaine.

Miss. Brown

**Your dad seems like a cool guy, minus the fact that he tried to get me expelled. Blaine is a major dick. I still don't get why you like him so much.**

** Dave**

_My dad wouldn't have tried to get you expelled if you hadn't said you were going to kill me. Oh, and about the Blaine comment. Takes one to know one Karofsky._

_ Kurt_

** So, today's prompt is… "The person you love the most"... This is somewhat complicated. There is a specific person that I love more than anyone; however, this person doesn't know how much I love them. **

** I guess a description would be nice. I already said what they look like, but let me tell you a bit more about their personality. They're very… fragile, and usually anxious, kind of like a bird or a squirrel. From what I know, they're very into music, fashion, and cooking, although I've never tasted their cooking before. Apparently, it's awesome.**

** It's bizarre feeling this way about a person. I've never really felt like this before about anybody. I just know that nothing will come of these feelings though, which is why I haven't really talked to them. The person seems happy enough as things are now, even though this person really messed up recently with their own romantic adventures and is dating someone they are way too good for. I just think I'll try ignoring these feelings some more, since I'll never see them again once I'm out of high school.**

** Dave**

This is very sweet Dave. I've never heard you refer to someone so tenderly before. Are you sure you don't want to talk to this person? I know you think that all is lost, but they may return the feelings.

Miss. Brown

**I can't. At least, not in person.**

** Dave**

_I think I've figured it out…_

_ Kurt_

**You have?**

** Dave**

_I thought for the longest time that it was Blaine, even though the physical description was off… But when you mentioned the cooking thing, I knew for sure it wasn't him. He burns things. Even cereal._

_ Kurt_

**Oh. So. What do you think?**

** Dave**

_I think I need time to think._

_ Kurt._


	14. Blaine and Rachael

**Author's Note: So, I've had a few reviews asking to write a story from Rachael and Blaine's perspective with this same format, but I couldn't really think of a story length thing, so I thought it'd be nice to write just a little glimpse of what goes on in a Rachael/Blaine journal entry. If you want an idea of around what time this would've taken place in the story, it would've been a little bit before invitationals. Part 2 of the last entry in the actual story will be up sometime tomorrow. : ) Enjoy. **

**Bold= Blaine**

_Italics= Rachael_

Normal= Miss. Brown.

_So, today in Glee club, we had to pick partners for duets, since Mr. Shue is dead set on us having duets, like, every month, so I wanted Blaine as my partner, since I need someone who can keep up with me both mentally and vocally (sorry Finn). Then, Kurt went after me with a pen and tried to stab my eyes out! He got very close, but since I've been taking jazz, tap, ballet, and gymnastics since I could walk, I was able to dodge his attack with ease._

_ So, Blaine, I thought we'd take this opportunity we have in this English class to decide what number we're doing for our duet. As you probably know since you saw us at regionals last year, and went with us to nationals, I have a tremendous amount of vocal and writing abilities. We could use this to our advantage to win._

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

**No offense Rachael, but I never really agreed to being your partner.**

** Blaine**

_Oh, none taken! I knew you'd want to be my partner, since I was the only logical option, so I took the liberty of signing us up together on the sign up sheet. Kurt will find someone else to sing with I'm sure. Or he could sing with himself like last time. He's a pretty good sport about that kind of stuff. _

_ So, I was thinking for our song we could do something romantic like __All I Ask of You __from the Phantom of the Opera! We have the perfect voices for it, and it'd be so magical! I'm sure we'd win!_

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

**Uh, right. But, this isn't a contest, right?**

** Blaine.**

_Any time we sing for the glee club it's a contest! If I don't sound my best every performance, than the other divas of the group will try to take over my place as rightful star, and that can't happen. Therefore, we have to be the absolute best for this performance. So what do you say? Phantom of the Opera?_

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

Whoa there kids. So you guys are doing a duet in glee?

Miss Brown

_Yes we are Miss Brown. But we have no time to explain the process of choosing the perfect duet to someone who doesn't have any experience in music, such as your self (no offense of course), so if you don't mind, could Blaine and I continue this conversation by ourselves?_

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

Who said I knew nothing about music? I was in choir through high school. My school didn't have a glee club though. All I Ask of You is a little cliché don't you think? And won't it get Kurt mad?

Miss. Brown

**I agree with Miss. Brown. Kurt gets upset by those types of things easily, especially after that party. It'd be best to not strike a chord with him.**

** Blaine.**

_Ok, well instead of All I Ask of You, how about There Once was A Man from Pajama game? That would be absolutely perfect, even though half the kids in our class have probably never heard it. Mr. Shue would be so impressed with our song choice, that he'd definitely give us the duet for regionals for sure!_

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

**Rachael… I hate to break this to you, but it might be best for your well being if I didn't sing a duet with you.**

** Blaine.**

_Why? Is it because I can be a diva? Because I can settle down for the sake of the performance! _

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

**No Rachael, it has nothing to do with you being a diva. I'm use to divas. It has more to do with the fact that Kurt said if we sing a duet together that he's going to feed you to Bessie the Sea Monster in the local lake.**

** Blaine.**

_There is no such thing as Bessie the Sea Monster._

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

**If she doesn't exist, he'll just drown you in the lake. Trust me, he's pissed. **

** Blaine.**

_What a diva! How dare he try to steal my duet partner!_

_ Rachael Berry *insert star here*_

Your whole glee club is filled with divas. Things like this seem to happen a lot.

Miss. Brown.

**You have no idea.**

** Blaine**


	15. Entry 12 part 2

**Author's note: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Blaine and Rachael chapter! Here's part 2. As always, thanks for all of the reviews! Its so amazing that this story has over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! : )**

_Entry 12 (Part 2)_

_I've spent about a week thinking about what all happened between Dave and me in the last entry... And, well, I think I figured out everything and I have all my emotions straight to put this nicely. Dave, I think you can be a really nice guy when you choose to be, and I get that you think you're in love with me, but you aren't._

_I know you're going to try and refute this in the comments, but hear me out. I spent some of this week watching you and watching Blaine. Now, I know Blaine is in love with me, and I know that you said you share the same feelings. Yet, when you look my way or when we brush up against each other (yea, that was on purpose), there isn't that spark that Blaine has. I can't really explain it._

_So, to be nice and let you down gently, I think you should go looking for love in other places. You aren't really sure of who you are exactly yet, and that's no time for you to be in a relationship with anyone. I think that now is the time to date around and stuff, but not to be telling people you're in love with them… I'm really sorry. I'd still like to kinda be friends, or at least whatever you consider us now. I really hope this didn't hurt your feelings._

_Kurt_

**I guess I understand. I just don't get why you like your hobbit over me. **

**Dave.**

_He isn't a hobbit. He's actually very sweet, and kind, and makes up for his shortness in other ways. ;)_

_Kurt_

**Dude, TMI. **

**Dave**

_Ha, yea, I figured you'd take it that way. So, now that that's all somewhat settled… Let's try to move past this. Want to do the next prompt?_

_Kurt._

**Sure. Why the hell not? **

**Dave**

_Right, so the next prompt is "your favorite book." This one might actually be surprising! My favorite book as of right now is __Without you: A Memoir of Love, Loss and Rent__. Blaine got it for me for my birthday over the summer, and I absolutely love it! I love Rent more than I can say, so I was excited about that part, but it was also really easy to relate to since Anthony Rapp lost his mom too. He also had to deal with coming out to a parent and such. It really is a great book. Maybe if Dave ever learns how to read, he might crack it open. :P_

_Kurt_

**Hahahahahaa, shut the hell up. **

**Dave**

I've read that book before. It is a very good one… It can be pretty inappropriate though. I'm not sure you'd like it in that sense Dave.

Miss. Brown

**Why? Guy on guy action?**

**Dave**

Yea, something like that.

Miss. Brown

**Woah, I was kidding, but seriously? I think I'll avoid that one.**

**Dave**

_Then why did you write the name of it on your hand?_

_Kurt._

**I didn't write it on my hand!**

**Dave**

_Yes you did. I saw it when you slushied me today. You definitely wrote it on your hand._

_Kurt_

**Did not!**

**Dave**

_Did too!_

_Kurt_

Are you two seriously fighting about this in this journal and arguing about it in my class at the same time? Seriously boys?

Miss. Brown.

**Alright, even though I don't really like reading (although I can indeed read Hummel!) I did really like the book I read for Miss. Brown's class called ****What Happened to Lani Garver****. It was interesting how it kinda paralleled what was going on with my life with the whole drama between Tony and Lani… I guess I should explain that shouldn't I? Well Tony was like this badass who drank like a fish, and Lani was this faggy guy. When I say faggy, I mean faaaaggggy. He made Hummel look like a biker or something. Anyways, Tony does something to Lani, assaults him or something, and people start to figure out that Tony's gay, even though he was saying that Lani was hitting on him. The entire situation just matches up with mine a little too well… But, I liked it. I didn't like the end though. **

**Dave**

The ending is sad, but that's part of what makes it such a good book. I won't spoil the ending for Kurt, in case he wants to read it, but it wouldn't be as good if it didn't end how it did. Do you know what you're going to do for your project?

Miss. Brown

**I'm actually thinking about reading and analizing a passage from it. Would that be ok?**

**Dave**

Sounds good! When you have it done, make sure to tell me so I can schedule your presentation. : )

Miss. Brown

_That does sound pretty interesting. Maybe I'll have to borrow it or something._

_Kurt._

**Miss. Brown actually gave me this copy to keep… You can borrow it if you want.**

**Dave.**

_That'd be awesome. Thanks. Not until you're done with your project though. I'm still working on mine for 13 Reasons Why. Then I have to help Blaine with his._

_Kurt_

**What book is the hobbit reading? Lord of the Rings?**

**Dave**

_You're so witty Karofsky! (do you sense the sarcasm seeping through the pages?) No, he read some book called Invisible Monsters. Apparently a band wrote a song about it and he wants to perform it. _

_Kurt._

**Oh, cool I guess.**

**Dave**

**Author's Note: The song is called Time to Dance by Panic! At the Disco, in case you wanna check it out. : )**


	16. Entry 13

**Author's Note: I know I say this all the time, but I really do mean it when I say thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate hearing what people think about my stories, even if it isn't good. : ) As far as this story goes, I'm going to try and write it through their entire senior year, but I might divide it off at the end of the semester and then make a sequel, just so there aren't, like tons of chapters in one story. Tell me in your reviews which you'd prefer please. : ) Enjoy.**

_Entry 13_

_ Oh Thanksgiving break, I can almost taste you! I cannot wait for the day after thanksgiving sales. It's going to be amazing! Anyways, prompt for today is "Your favorite band"… I don't really have a favorite band since I mostly listen to musicals, but if I had to pick one… I'd say Motion City Soundtrack, mostly just because I really liked __Commit This to Memory__. That's a good cd that I stole off Blaine. _

_ I think the lead singer's voice is… interesting to say the least. And the lyrics can be funny in that heart breaking way. I don't know. Whatever it is, I like it. Moving on from this, I have big plans for Thanksgiving break (yea, I'm going back to that)._

_ So, since none of our family is coming down for the holiday, we've actually been invited to spend it with Blaine's family in Cincinnati. I've never been to his house before, so I'm soooo excited! I bet he has like, 3 bowling alleys, a swimming pool, and…I don't know, I chocolate factory in his house. Apparently, he's loaded._

_ But even if he wasn't loaded, I'd still be excited. They invited us to Thanksgiving! That makes us practically family! I mean, really! Then we're going day after thanksgiving shopping with his mom and his aunt, which will be crazy ridiculous. I've heard horror stories about them packing rocks in their purses to beat off people. I'm sure Blaine's just exaggerating… I'm not going to worry about it! It's going to be perfect and amazing!_

_ Kurt_

It sounds like you have fun plans. Just be careful of the crazies.

Miss Brown

_What are your plans for break Miss. Brown?_

_ Kurt._

I'm actually spending it up in New York with my friends. It'll be nice. If you boys need me though, feel free to call me. I'll have my cell.

Miss. Brown.

_You worry too much. We can handle ourselves for a week long break. :P_

_ Kurt_

**Motion City Soundtrack? Never heard of them. You sound like a chick when you talk about shopping like that.**

** Dave**

_They're good, and why are you insulting me? I thought you liked me?_

_ Kurt._

**I thought we moved past that.**

** Dave**

_Well, this is just a prime example of what I was talking about. If you loved me, you wouldn't be making fun of me so much._

_ Kurt_

**Not necessarily. Have you ever heard of teasing?**

** Dave**

_There's a difference between teasing and being cruel._

_ Kurt._

**Whatever. So, yea, my favorite band is Pink Floyd. My favorite album by them is ****The Wall****. I think it has a really cool concept with how it relates to World War 2 and stuff. Another one of my favorite bands is Skillet, even though most of their songs sound the same.**

** So, plans for Thanksgiving break involve spending way too much time with my little brothers, and lots of football. I have a lot of family coming to town to hang out with us, so yea. I guess I'll probably watch the Macy's parade too. Not much happening.**

** Dave**

_You know, family gatherings are the best time to come out. And you know, I've heard __The Wall__ (in Blaine's car, against my will) and it's a lot like a musical. If you liked it, you'd probably like musicals._

_ Kurt._

Please Dave, ignore what Kurt just said about coming out. I do believe telling the truth is the best policy in most cases, but in this case, you should wait. I don't want to find out that something bad happened after coming home from break.

**Trust me, I wasn't planning on telling my family anytime soon. I still don't even know what's going on in my head. And no Hummel, there's a big difference between musicals and ****The Wall.**

** Dave**

_Such as?_

_ Kurt._

**The Wall is butch. Musicals are for fags.**

** Dave.**

_Well, I was going to invite you to see Chicago with Blaine and me, since Mercedes can't make it, and we have an extra ticket, but never mind then._

_ Kurt_

**What's Chicago?**

** Dave.**

_It's a musical about the 1920s and a woman who murdered her lover._

_ Kurt._

**Sounds kinda cool. I mean, how faggy can it be if people get killed? I'll ask my parents and get back to you on that.**

** Dave.**

_Alright. Just text me or something. I'll give you Blaine's cell number. But I swear if you use it for anything but this, I will be pissed._

_ Kurt._

**Whatever dude. Thanks for the invite.**

** Dave**

_Just don't get use to this. Blaine thought it'd be nice to invite you._

_ Kurt._


	17. Entry 14

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for all of the really nice reviews, alerts, and favorites! They make my heart sing, especially since I've never had a story get this many reviews before! Enjoy the new entry!**

_Entry 14_

_ Thanksgiving break was amazing! Blaine's house is huge, to the point where I got lost at least three times, but that doesn't matter! I got to meet most of his family, who were pretty nice, but they're just like his parents. They brag way too much. _

_ The black Friday shopping was awesome! We were up at 4 am to go off and shop until noon. Blaine's aunt and mother are so violent when it comes to the shopping though. It was kind of terrifying. Then, we went to see Chicago with Dave, which was mostly fun, except Dave kept asking what was going on. : )_

_ Alright so the prompt today is "favorite poem/poet". My favorite poet is Langston Hughes (and not just because he's mentioned in "La Vie Boheme"), and my favorite poem by him is "Mother to Son". It goes like this._

_Well, son, I'll tell you:  
>Life for me ain't been no crystal stair.<br>It's had tacks in it,  
>And splinters,<br>And boards torn up,  
>And places with no carpet on the floor -<br>Bare.  
>But all the time<br>I'se been a-climbin' on,  
>And reachin' landin's,<br>And turnin' corners,  
>And sometimes goin' in the dark<br>Where there ain't been no light.  
>So boy, don't you turn back.<br>Don't you set down on the steps  
>'Cause you finds it's kinder hard.<br>Don't you fall now -  
>For I'se still goin', honey,<br>I'se still climbin',  
>And life for me ain't been no crystal stair.<em>

_ I really like it because it's a mother telling her son how life isn't going to be easy but he has to keep going. Sometimes I forget that life is supposed to be hard, and it wouldn't be as rewarding if it wasn't hard. It helps me remember that one day all of the pain I've had to go through will pay off._

_ Kurt_

I'm glad you had a good Thanksgiving break Kurt. : ) Langston Hughes is a great poet. I'm surprised you didn't pick a more elegant speaking poet, but I can see it now that you said that mother to son is your favorite.

Miss. Brown.

**Yea, going to see that play was kinda fun. That girl though, Roseanne or something, she was a bitch!**

** Dave.**

_Roxie? Yea, she's supposed to be. I'm glad you had fun Dave. Maybe you can come with us next time we go to another show. _

_ Kurt_

**That'd be fun. So, besides going to see Seattle with Kurt and Blaine, my Thanksgiving was pretty dull. I played tons of football with all of the guys in my family, which was intense. Everyone in my family is really competitive, so it can get scary out there when we're tackling each other for the ball. We had a blast though.**

** I'm starting to get nervous. I feel like my mom might know… Maybe it was because I was excited to go hang out with Kurt and Blaine, but for some reason she asked me if there was anything I wanted to talk about or something. I told her no.**

** Anyways, I don't really have a favorite poet, but we read this poem today in English, and I think it's my favorite poem. I don't really like poetry, so yea. Here's how it goes (although both of you already know it).**

**It is in the small things we see it.**

**The child's first step,**

**as awesome as an earthquake.**

**The first time you rode a bike,**

**wallowing up the sidewalk.**

**The first spanking when your heart**

**went on a journey all alone.**

**When they called you crybaby**

**or poor or fatty or crazy**

**and made you into an alien,**

**you drank their acid**

**and concealed it.**

**Later,**

**if you faced the death of bombs and bullets**

**you did not do it with a banner,**

**you did it with only a hat to**

**co****ver your heart.**

**You did not fondle the weakness inside you**

**though it was there.**

**Your courage was a small coal**

**that you kept swallowing.**

**If your buddy saved you**

**and died himself in so doing,**

**then his courage was not courage,**

**it was love; love as simple as shaving soap.**

**Later,**

**if you have endured a great despair,**

**then you did it alone,**

**getting a transfusion from the fire,**

**picking the scabs off your heart,**

**then wringing it out like a sock.**

**Next, my kinsman, you powdered your sorrow,**

**you gave it a back rub**

**and then you covered it with a blanket**

**and after it had slept a while**

**it woke to the wings of the roses**

**and was transformed.**

**Later,**

**when you face old age and its natural conclusion**

**your courage will still be shown in the little ways,**

**each spring will be a sword you'll sharpen,**

**those you love will live in a fever of love,**

**and you'll bargain with the calendar**

**and at the last moment**

**when death opens the back door**

**you'll put on your carpet slippers**

**and stride out.**

** I don't know, I just like it. **

** Dave**

That poem is called Courage by Anne Sexton. It is a very nice poem, and many people do relate to it. I'm glad you enjoyed it Dave, and I'm glad you enjoyed hanging out with Kurt and Blaine. I'm not quite sure what you should do with your situation with your mother. I can write you a pass to talk to Miss. Pillsbury tomorrow though, if you'd like.

Miss. Brown.

**Yea, thanks Miss. Brown.**

** Dave**

_It's Chicago, not Seattle. :P I'm glad you had a fun Thanksgiving. As far as the thing with your mom, she probably knows. My dad knew before I told him._

_ Kurt._

**Yea, that's because you're a flamer.**

** Dave**

_Sticks and stones Dave. In the end, I'll be on top._

_ Kurt._

**Really? I always thought you'd be on the bottom.**

** Dave.**

_DAVE! Stop being a creep! You knew what I meant!_

_ Kurt._


	18. Entry 15

**Author's Note: Wow! Soo many reviews! Thank you all so much for all of the nice reviews! Once we hit 100, i think i'll write a super special awesome entry for the occasion, maybe another Blaine and Rachel one. Not like I'm bribing you or anything. :P Enjoy. :)**

_Entry 15_

_Winter break needs to get here sooner. How many more weeks are there? Two I think. Although I don't take part in the worshiping of the flying spaghetti monster, I love going Christmas shopping and just all of the preparation for the holidays! This'll be the second year that we've had Finn and Carole with us on Christmas, and hopefully it'll be just as good as last year. It feels like how it's supposed to, not just Dad and me sitting around, going through the motions and not trying to think about how Mom isn't there._

_The only thing that sucks it I won't see Blaine for a while. He's coming up for New Years, but that's it. The rest of the time he's going to Massachusetts to see some relatives and is spending Christmas there. That means I have to get him his Christmas present before he leaves, and I have no idea what to get him! Any suggestions?_

_Today's prompt is "the person you admire the most". The person I admire the most is my dad, since he's sacrificed for me so much. He's been so ok about all of the drama that I've been through in school, and is always there for me. I'm not really sure if I could do the same if I was in his situation. _

_Another person I really admire is actually you Miss. Brown. This whole idea for this journal thing has really helped me and maybe other people. It's one of those things where when you release a thought into the universe, you prove that it exists, and it kind of makes everything better. Like, since it's documented, it won't be forgotten. I really admire how you made such a risky assignment during your first year here. : )_

_Kurt._

I'm honored that you admire me Kurt, and I'm glad that this assignment has helped you. It's very nice to see how much you admire your dad, since most teenagers hate their parents to a certain degree. I'm not sure about what you should get Blaine, but I do know what you're getting. You'll like it. : )

Miss. Brown.

_Crap! He already has my gift? I'm so far behind the game! I need to go to the mall right now!_

_Kurt._

**I was expecting Liberace, but it's kinda cool how you admire your dad. You guys are pretty different. I don't know what you should get Blaine. Maybe the Lord of the Rings box set?**

**Dave.**

_Liberace? Really? And no Lord of the Rings… He already has it. -_- Maybe something Harry Potter though. He's obsessed with it._

I thought he might be. He seems to like to make Harry Potter references in his journal entries.

Miss. Brown.

_Yea, when we went to see the last movie, he dressed up as Harry. It was ridiculous. He drew the scar on his head and everything. I was almost embarrassed to be with him. Then, in his rec room at his house, they have chairs with each of the houses on them. It's crazy._

_Kurt._

**Those movies are kind of awesome. **

**Dave**

_I don't even know why he owns all of the movies and insisted on going to the midnight showing of the last one. All he ever does is complain about what parts they missed from the books._

_Kurt._

**Wait, they're books too?**

**Dave.**

_Kurt. _

**So, unlike Kurt, I'm not looking forward to Christmas. My parents both get really crazy near Christmas time, and it's weird. We spend almost every day in December at the church doing something, like decorating or having prayer groups. They make me nervous, those prayer groups, because everyone is opening up and telling everyone their deep secrets, and they look at me, waiting for me to say something deep within myself, but I can't. It's rough.**

**The person I admire the most is Coach Beaste. She is really just so awesome and has whipped our team into shape this year. I also like how she really doesn't give a shit about what people think about her, and just how cool she is. When I write my book after I become a star football player, I'm definitely going to dedicate it to her. **

**Dave.**

Coach Beaste seems to be really nice. She helped me move my things into my room over the summer. She's a very good role model for you to have Dave.

As for the church situation, to make up for not sharing about yourself, maybe try giving advice to the people who are sharing, so you're still involved? Then people might not question you about yourself since you're helping other people.

Miss. Brown.

**That sounds like a good idea. I'll try that.**

**Dave.**

_I'm glad you said Coach Beaste and not someone like… I don't know, some stupid football player. I don't know any football players. Couldn't you just tell your parents you don't want to go?_

_Kurt._

**It isn't an option.**

**Dave.**


	19. Entry 16

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for all of the reviews! There might be a slight delay for the next chapter, so sorry! Enjoy! :)**

_Entry 16_

_The last entry before Christmas break! So, yea I figured out what to get Blaine and stuff. I just hope he likes it. I went all over the face of this earth to find it. I'm going to give it to him in glee today. I just hope it's as good as what he gives to me._

_I got presents for everyone this year! I was actually able to, since I sold all of my old and out of style clothes on Craigslist. I even got presents for Mr. Shue and Miss. Brown. I'm so proud of myself!_

_Today's prompt is super bizarre. It's "describe an object in great detail". So let's give it a shot. Let's see if you guys can guess it! I'm going to write it like a riddle._

_"I can be yellow, or white, and have black accents._

_I contain a universal language and can be used anywhere._

_I carry a tune"_

_Any ideas? I know that isn't great detail, but I thought a riddle would be better._

_Kurt._

**Um, I don't know, a gay penguin?**

**Dave.**

_Uh, no. Penguins don't speak a universal language._

_Kurt._

It's sheet music. : ) Thank you for the gift Kurt. It's a lovely dress. I'm not sure how you were able to figure out my size.

Miss. Brown.

_You're welcome Miss. Brown. I thought you could wear it when you chaperone the dance at the end of midterms week. A little birdie told me you were doing it._

_Kurt._

You're right. I got suckered into it. ; )

Miss. Brown.

**You actually go to that thing?**

**Dave.**

_Yea! Any chance I get to "bust a move", I take up! You've never seen me dance, have you?_

_Kurt._

**No, and I don't plan on it.**

**Dave.**

As long as you aren't doing the stanky leg or grinding with Blaine, I'll be ok. :P

Miss. Brown.

**Christmas break is getting too close. The nice part is that I'll get to sleep in every day for a few weeks. I'm definitely looking forward to that. My parents are starting to question me a lot more though. My dad looked up Lani Garver online last night because he found it in my room, and threw a fit. He said I shouldn't be reading such trash and stuff like that.**

**So, my object… Let's try a riddle.**

**"I'm tough but tossed around.**

**I'm rough but easily handled.**

**I have laces up my sides."**

**Dave.**

_Football. I hate the sport and I could guess that. If things get messy at your house, feel free to come over or something. I'm not going anywhere over break._

_Kurt._

**Thanks, but I think that'd just make things even more suspicious.**

**Dave**

Yea, your dad seemed really unhappy about me allowing you to read that, let alone suggesting it. Sorry. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble.

Miss. Brown.

**He didn't… He just blamed it on you. How do you know how upset he was?**

**Dave.**

He called me today and gave me an ear full. Don't worry; it wasn't that big of a deal. I just told him that I thought you might like the mysterious factors in the book.

Miss. Brown.

**Ok, thanks Miss. Brown. I really appreciate the cover up.**

**Dave.**

No problem.

Miss. Brown.


	20. Entry 17

**Author's Note: I'm sad to say that I was actually disappointed by this week's glee… Don't hate on me, but it seemed to lack plot… Big time. Anyways, the 90 minute episode looks like it'll be amazing! As always, thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Enjoy!**

_Entry 17_

_ It feels weird writing in this after such a long break! It was fantastic though! Everyone liked their presents and I got to partake in sleeping in until noon almost every day. On Christmas, Finn made me wake up at four in the morning to open presents (he did that last year too)! I wonder if he's ever going to actually sleep in on Christmas. I waited until Christmas to open my present from Blaine, and was pleasantly surprised. He got me an 8__th__ note shaped pendant that popped open and was a locket inside. And on the inside he had our picture from prom last year! It was so romantic. It kind of beat the snot out of my present (a Harry Potter sweater, like the one Mrs. Weasely made them), but he still wore it when he came over for New Years._

_ New Years was really fun too! While we were staying up really late, we watched some movie called __Scott Pilgrim vs. the World__, which was hilarious! We also made our new years resolutions together. Mine is to get a solo for nationals! Blaine's is to tell his parents that he wants to be a science teacher, not a lawyer, before he graduates._

_ The next prompt is "write a personal narrative about something unforgettable" I think I'm going to do this prompt another day, when I'm not so wound up. You can do that one if you want Dave. Maybe I'll just skip the prompt for today._

_ Kurt._

I'm glad you had a good break Kurt, and don't worry, Blaine loved his present. He was raving out it in his journal. You don't have to write a prompt every day. They aren't required. Just suggestions.

Miss. Brown.

_What did you do over break Miss. Brown?  
>Kurt.<em>

Well, I was up in New York for Christmas, but came home before New Years because it gets crazy up there. I actually spent New Years with Mr. Shuester. He invited me over since I had no one else to hang out with. Coach Beiste, Ms. Sylvester, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and I had our own little New Year party.

Miss. Brown.

**So your boyfriend got you a necklace? That's not faggy at all.**

** Dave.**

_Shut up Dave. Why are you being such a Grinch today?_

_ Kurt._

**Well, since you asked, here's how my Christmas break went. Christmas was fine, except I found most of my presents under the tree were books about how to become straight. I asked my parents about it later and they said they were just concerned about me since I'd been hanging out with "those… confused young men". I asked them if they thought I was gay or something, but they never really answered me. I don't know what to do about this now. I try to talk to them about it, to convince them otherwise, but they just ignore me. **

** Dave.**

Well, Dave, even though this might not be the best time in your life to do this, I think now would be the time for you to maybe come out to them. Take time to think about it though. If you do decide to and something goes wrong, give me a call and you can stay the night.

Miss. Brown.

_Confused young men? We aren't confused, trust me. We are very sure of ourselves. No offense Dave, but your parents kinda sound like ignorant bigots._

_ Kurt._

**How am I supposed to not be offended by that?**

** Dave**

_I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't know why they don't get it._

_ Kurt._

**Because they think it's an abomination. I don't know. I guess I'll just have to see what happens.**

** Dave.**

Dave, please please be careful. If you do this, make sure to not do it during a fight. That will just definitely end badly.

Miss. Brown.

**I still don't know what I'm going to do yet. **

** Dave.**

If I was in your situation, I would wait if I could. It seems like they don't mind waiting about talking to you straight forward. Maybe you should wait. I just don't want you thrown out Dave.

Miss. Brown.

_You should definitely come out. It has to be killing you._

_ Kurt._

**Ok, you both are confusing me. I'll get back to you on all of this.**

** Dave.**


	21. Entry 18

**Author's Note: I think I'm going to start doing chapters a little bit differently. So yea, it's actually going to start out with dialogue and such. If you don't like this style, say so in a review! I think it'll work better this way though, so the full idea of what happens is understood. I might not make all of them like this though. I also probably won't be able to post tomorrow, hence me posting twice today. Busy with the holiday coming up and all. Enjoy :D**

It was a normal Wednesday at McKinley High School and Kurt and Blaine chatted in Miss. Brown's room before the bell rang.

"Are you excited to learn of the new addition to the Rachel Berry love dodecahedron?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his caramel latte from the Lima Bean. Blaine just let out a half hearted chuckle.

"Oh yea, that's totally what I'm looking forward to. It's right up there on my list, next to burning my fingers on the stove and beating my head into the wall," Blaine said, stealing Kurt's coffee and taking a sip.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Kurt yelled, pretending to be mad. He really could care less, since it was starting to get luke warm and they had to finish it before Miss. Brown's class started, but it was always fun to give Blaine a hard time.

"Well, now you aren't," Blaine said, taking another sip. Kurt just waved him off and sat on one of the tables, watching Blaine drink his almost cold coffee.

"You know, Friday is almost here," Kurt said offhandedly. "We could do something fun. Like-"

"I can't. Unfortunately, I'm almost failing French. I have to study," Blaine said, tossing the empty coffee container into the closest garbage can.

"I can help you study! I mean, French is practically my mother tongue," Kurt said, hoping off the table.

"Oh really? Does that mean that I would be better at French," Blaine started as closed in on his boyfriend. "If I do this?" He said, throwing him into a crazy big kiss that should only happen in private places.

"Probably not, but it was worth a try right?" Kurt said flirtatiously after that craziness was over. "Just be happy you didn't mess up my hair."

"Hey homos," Karofsky said, dropping his books on the table that Kurt was still sitting on. Kurt shot him a look.

"You know, I thought that we were starting to come to some kind of understanding. I guess I was mistaken," Kurt said bitterly, getting up off the desk.

"It's not my fault that our bitchy teacher assigned me to work with some fag!" Karofsky said angrily, taking a step towards Kurt. Blaine took a step in front of him.

"Calm down there Buddy. What's the big idea anyways? I mean, I thought we were all cool," Blaine said, putting his hands out defensively.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," Karofsky spat in Blaine's face, giving him a shove. "Why don't you and your little boyfriend just run back off to that faggy school?"

Kurt reached over to Dave, who had his back turned to them.

"Did something happen?" Kurt asked quietly. Karofsky swung around and shoved Kurt, pushing him to the floor. Then Blaine lost it, and started swinging. A major brawl between the two broke out in Miss. Brown's room as students began filing in. Instead of informing a teacher, the students decided to start cheering for their favorite of the two boys. Meanwhile, Kurt was screaming at them both to calm down and cut it out.

"Boys!" Miss. Brown yelled, grabbing them both by the shoulders and taking a punch to the cheek from Karofsky, which had been thrown to hit Blaine. "Both of you are coming with me, now. Class, start your journal entries. I'll be back."

_Entry 18_

_ Holy shit! I have no idea what just happened! Ok, I kind of do. But, I've never seen Blaine lose his temper like that, ever. I also didn't know he could pack a punch. I mean, I figured he might be able to, but wow. That was definitely interesting._

_ I'm going to try and just keep my mind off it though. I really want to know what happened to Dave that made him so pissed off today, but I guess that'll have to wait, especially if one or both of them gets suspended. I hope Miss. Brown's ok! That punch looked like it hurt._

_ Ok, I'm doing a prompt. I do not want to think about this right now, even though my head hurts like a bitch from it hitting the linoleum. So, um, I'm going to do "the best place in the world is…" prompt, even though it isn't next. I just need an easy one so I can focus on something._

_ Ok, so the best place in the whole world is, without a doubt, the stage! Being in the spotlight and having people appreciate the talents you possess is one of the most awesome feelings, and that feeling is always found onstage. Onstage you can express things that you could probably never express just normally, sometimes things you didn't even know you had in you. _

_ I know that one of my most memorable moments on a stage was when I sang Rose's Turn two years ago. I knew I was upset with my dad and with Finn, but I pulled all of these other things I was upset about out too, like Rachel. I was so upset with her constantly being the star, constantly getting the spotlight and hogging my sunshine, but I didn't even realize it until I sang her name in that song. If I didn't perform that song, I probably would've ended up snapping and either screaming at my dad or trying to beat Finn up, which wouldn't end well either way._

_ Wait. I think I'm catching onto something. The stage is somewhere where you can express things that normally you can't express. It feeds off of secrets and deep emotions that hurt. Dave, you need to join the glee club! I know you hate this kind of stuff, but hear me out! If you came to glee and just sang one song, you'd feel so much better, and maybe you wouldn't punch my boyfriend's face in? _

_ Kurt._

Yea, that was stressful. I'm ok. I just have a bruise, thanks for the worry. I've never understood that fascination with the stage, but the way you explain it, I can see why you love it so much. It's a diva thing ;). Anyways, I don't think it'd hurt for you to try that Dave.

Miss. Brown

**The fact that you parade your boyfriend around is what makes me so pissed off. It's disgusting. And I am not joining Homo Explosion. **

** Dave.**

_Dave, please give it a shot! Or at least come sing a song in the auditorium. No one has to be there or anything. You can just do it on your own. I have a key to it that Mr. Shue gave me. I won't even watch it if you don't want me to._

_ Kurt._

**I'll think about it. Anyways, I'm just doing the damn prompt. I don't want to talk about anything or anyone or what happened today. The best place in the world is the inside of my truck. **

** In my truck, I can do whatever I want and not be bothered by anyone. I can read whatever I want and not have my parents ask what it is. I can listen to whatever music I want and not be judged for it. I usually write these in my truck when I take my journal home, so I don't have to be bugged about what I'm writing. **

** Sometimes, I sleep inside my truck. It's just so quiet and peaceful, like my own little place away from everything. I could see living in my truck, not ever having a house. The fact that if I get sick of where I'm at and can just go somewhere else is awesome. If someone comes along that's bugging me, I can just leave. I don't have to be trapped.**

** Dave.**

Solitude is a nice thing to have, especially if you have a specific place to go. Just don't wall yourself up Dave. One day the wall does fall down, and that can be messy. Today was just a small example of that.

Miss. Brown.

**I'm really sorry for punching you Miss. Brown. I didn't mean to.**

** Dave.**

I know. But, you were trying to punch one of my students. As a teacher, I have to put you guys in front of myself. Please try harder to get along with people.

Miss. Brown.

_Do you sing in your truck? It's probably a lot like singing on stage._

_ Kurt._

**Don't push it Hummel. I don't want to talk about singing or any of your other faggy bullshit right now.**

** Dave.**


	22. Entry 19

**Author's Note: Alright, so here's my decision as far as the dialogue thing goes. I think that it'll be something that happens every so often, more for things that I'd have trouble just explaining on its own. Like, with the fight, I was having trouble figuring out how I was going to word it exactly. So, don't expect it every chapter. Maybe every so often though. Anyways, turns out I found time to write a ton last night, meaning I'll probably be able to update daily through the holiday, minus Easter probably. : ) Enjoy.**

*italics are Kurt. Bold is Rachel*

_Entry 19_

_ Well, since Dave and Blaine got themselves suspended, I have to work with Rachel Berry today. Blaine is only suspended for the day, but Dave is gone for 7 days. Let's just say, I'm absolutely "thrilled" to get to work with the future star, Rachel freaking Berry. I guess since she's here, I'll talk about what's going on in glee club recently._

_ Regionals are approaching, and we're still trying to pick our songs. We know for sure that we're doing "Sing" by My Chemical Romance this year, since we didn't get to do it last year, but we don't know about what we're going to do for our other song._

_ Mr. Shue said he's thinking about maybe holding a contest within the glee club and seeing who can write the best original song. Whoever wins would get to sing their song at regionals. I would actually try to write one, but I don't want a solo at regionals. I want mine at nationals. Nationals is televised, and in NEW FREAKING YORK! That's way more glamorous that performing to an auditorium of parents and relatives in Columbus. _

_ I know there's the whole risk that we don't go to nationals, but I think that's slim. We've been working together for two years, and our skills have improved tremendously. We're going to win, and this time it's not just because we're different. It'll also be because we're good. I mean, we're really good. A judge will see that, and we will go to nationals. _

_ Kurt_

You have such a love affair with New York City, don't you? Well, I'm glad everything is going well in glee club. Maybe you should try and write that song. You might surprise yourself.

Miss. Brown.

**Don't get your hopes too high about singing in New York Kurt. I was born to be in that city, and if Mr. Shue doesn't feel like ruining my life, he'll give me the solo for nationals. Knowing him, he's going to try and extinguish my star power again by giving it to someone else, but if he comes to his senses, I'll be the soloist for sure. It's also good that you aren't trying to write a song, because mine is going to blow everyone out of the water.**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

** As my fellow gleecluber Kurt said, regionals are slowly creeping up on us and Mr. Shue, being the unorganized person he is, still has no clue what our song is going to be. I have several songs written that I'm going to enter into the contest, but I'm not going to share any of them with you, since Kurt will probably try and steal them from me.**

** I wish we weren't singing "Sing" for the competition. Finn and I have had to have extremely long practice sessions together in order to get that song down to a science, and every time we take a break, all he talks about is Quinn and how in love he is with Quinn. It makes my stomach churn.**

** My endeavors with Puck aren't going very well either. I've been trying my hardest to be flirtatious around him, so that maybe I'll have a date to the dance at the end of the semester, but he blows me off! He's too busy flirting with Lauren. I have no idea what he sees in her, since she's rude, mean, far from attractive, and can't even sing!**

** Sam keeps flirting with me, so I think I might just see if he'll take me, but I've heard from Santana that he's a huge nerd, and I don't think I could handle too much nerd talk before I want to chew my own ears off. He is cute though, and would make good pictures for the scrapbook.**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

I don't think Mr. Shue is trying to ruin your life. I think he's just trying to give other people a chance to be a star. As for your romantic endeavors, I'd go for Sam. He seems like he's into you.

Miss. Brown.

_I would not steal your song! I may want to a solo, but I don't want it that badly! As for the Rachel Berry love dodecagon, I'd say that you should probably just go stag. Dances are good for hooking up with people. You'd find someone for pictures by the end of it._

_ Kurt_

**I do not want to go stag! I've had to do that for practically every dance I've gone to! This is my senior year! I refuse to go stag!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_Ok, ok. Sorry for the suggestion. O_o_

_ Kurt._


	23. Entry 20

**Author's Note: Wow, it's looking like I'm going to have to start working on a special 100 review chapter.: ) As always, thanks for all of these awesome reviews, alerts, and subscriptions. :D Please read the special author's note at the bottom for more details on the super special awesome review chapter!**

_Entry 20_

_ Dave is still suspended, so I get to be in a group with Rachel and Blaine, which I don't mind too much. It won't be too horrible having to share another entry with Rachel at least. So guys, are you doing all of the prompts too?_

_ Kurt._

_**Not really. We just kinda go with whatever is going on. We sometimes do prompts.**_

_** Blaine.**_

** We should do a prompt! I know exactly which one we should do. We should do "what you look for in a partner/best friend." I'll start it off. **

** I look for someone who can keep up with me vocally, yet doesn't try to steal the spotlight from me. He has to be taller than me; otherwise it's just weird when I go to lean my head on his shoulder. He has to be sweet and have a good memory for dates, because we'd have to celebrate every mile stone in our relationship. I remember when I got Finn and me matching calendars because he is so terrible with dates, but I was willing to be lenient. **

** He has to like similar things, like musicals, singing, glee club, things like that. Our voices have to harmonize well; otherwise it just isn't going to work. Also, he has to answer my texts. I hate it when people don't answer my texts!**

** As far as appearances go, I'd like a guy with dark, curly hair, and dark hazel eyes. He has to have a clean shave, always. I hate it when guys don't shave their faces. Oh! And his hair has to mostly be gelled back, just because I should be the only person who gets to enjoy his curly hair.**

** Rachel Berry *Insert star here***

_**Uh, Rachel…**_

_** Blaine.**_

**What's the matter Blaine? Did I describe your dream guy too? We have so much in common!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_Uh, no Rachel. You just described Blaine. I mean, I watched you stare at him as you wrote this. Really Rachel? You need to back off._

_Kurt._

**It's not like you own him Kurt! It's such a waste of a beautiful male specimen! Could you imagine how talented and perfect a child would be that came from Blaine and me? It'd be the ultimate Broadway star!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_**Uh, ok, that's not creepy…**_

_** Blaine**_

_Back off Rachel! That boy is mine! I do own him, so get the thought of little Berryson babies out of your head, because it is not happening._

_Now, my perfect guy. So, my perfect guy would be very toned, but not a meat head or anything. As far as looks, I prefer blue eyes, but that doesn't matter very much. I'm big on hair though. I love love love curly hair. It's so fun to play with. It doesn't really matter what color, although I like darker hair more than lighter hair._

_Personality wise, as long as he isn't a dick then I'm good. I can't stand people who are too detached, so if he's slightly clingy, that'd be nice. Public display of affection is one thing I don't like very much. Holding hands is fine, kiss on the cheek is ok, but full making out in the hallways is disgusting. So yea, I'd like him to not like PDA so much or anything._

_It'd be nice if he can sing, but it isn't necessary. I mean, singing duets with someone you love is one of the most awesome feelings in the world, but it wouldn't be a deal breaker for a relationship. He'd have to like gushy romance movies, since those are some of my favorites. _

_Kurt._

_**I think I follow this description pretty well… : )**_

_** Blaine.**_

_Well enough Sweetheart. Although, when I turn on one of my movies, you usually fall asleep during it._

_ Kurt._

_**Sorry, but those movies are all the same. Girl meets guy. Girl hates guy. Something happens that brings them together. Girl loves guy.**_

_** Blaine.**_

_I know, but they can be so romantic! And don't hate. I sat through every Harry Potter movie for you. ; )_

_ Kurt._

**I love Harry Potter! My favorite character is Regan!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_You mean Ron?_

_ Kurt._

_**Ok, on that note, how about I tell you about my dream guy. As far as physical traits go, I really don't care very much. I'm not very picky, as long as they aren't gross. I love eyes though. Blue eyes are so beautiful, especially the ones of a certain individual I know. **_

_**Personality wise, they'd have to be patient. I can be… well somewhat oblivious sometimes. Someone who gets frustrated easily wouldn't be able to stand being in a relationship with me for very long. They'd also have to at least be able to stand Harry Potter! I know Kurt thinks my obsession with it is slightly stupid, but he still puts up with it and doesn't make fun of me for it! Well, at least not very often, and when he does, he's just teasing. Anyways, dream guy.**_

_**He'd have to… You know what, screw it. I think I already know who my dream guy is, so there's no need to describe him anymore. I love you Kurt.**_

_**Blaine.**_

_I love you too Blaine._

_ Kurt._

**What about your dream girl Blaine?**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_**I don't have one. I'm gay, remember?**_

_** Blaine.**_

**Author's Note #2:**

**Alright you guys, this story is getting really close to 100 reviews! I'd just like to say that I am really really excited, since this is my first story to ever receive so much attention. I am so grateful for all of my readers, and I really just hope you guys know that. I swear, every time I open my inbox and see reviews in it, my stomach does happy flip flops. **

** Anyways, as promised, I'm going to write a special chapter to celebrate when we reach 100 reviews! But, I need your guy's help! The chapter is going to be what the Night of Neglect should've been. It's going to be a benefit for the glee club, but instead of doing neglected artists, they're going to perform a full fledged musical! This chapter will probably be written normal, rather than through entries, just because you guys would probably rather hear it as it's happening rather than a recall (unless that's what you do want! Just say so!). So, this is going to take a lot of work, meaning it might not get done right away. I don't want it to interfere with the actual story, but I think it'd just be a fun little thing to add in. So, I've thought about what musicals they could do, and I've narrowed it down. I set up a poll on my profile, asking which of the musicals you'd want to me to do! I'll write little summaries for each story for each musical on my profile page for you guys to check out! Polling will end April 30****th****, so go and cast your vote! Thanks again for reading and being completely awesome!**


	24. Entry 21

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Just a quick disclaimer. I don't own A Very Potter Musical, however, I did make up the other two songs in this. So yea, don't try and find the actual songs, because they don't exist. Also, the poll is officially up on my profile! I was having issues figuring out how to do it, but I finally did, so make sure to go over there and cast your vote for the 100 review chapter! Enjoy!**

**Entry 21**

** Since this is our last entry with the three of us, it's time to work on some lyrics! Let's hear what you've all got!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_We both know you're only doing this to scope out the competition for the contest. We aren't stupid._

_ Kurt._

**What? Me! I'd never!**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_**Alright, well, here are my lyrics.**_  
><em><strong>You're tall and fun and pretty<br>You're really, really skinny  
>Kurt<strong>_

_**I'm the Mickey to your Minnie  
>You're the Tigger to my Winnie<br>Kurt**_

_**Wanna take you to the city  
>Gonna take you out to dinney<br>Kurt**_

_**You're cuter than a guinea pig  
>Wanna take you up to Winnipeg<br>That's in Canada!  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Blaine.<strong>_

_HAHAHAHAA! Very nice Blaine. How about you have a Red Vine to reward yourself for such a valiant effort!_

_ Kurt._

**I guess that was good… Kurt's name doesn't really fit though.**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_Never mind Rachel. Inside joke. Let's hear what you've got._

_ Kurt._

**Alright, well I know it isn't very good yet, but I think it could really become something if I work on it.**

** It's so lonely up here.**

** On my own.**

** On the top.**

** Without anyone else.**

** Soaring this high.**

** On the top.**

** If only someone here was as talented as me.**

** Then I wouldn't have to carry all the members of glee.**

** One day you'll be screaming my name.**

** One day when I've reached fame.**

** One day you'll be wishing you were me.**

** One day I'll be all I can be!**

** It's called One Day.**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_**I had a feeling it was called One Day.**_

_** Blaine.**_

** So what do you guys think?**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

Good start; just try not to come off as…

Miss. Brown.

_**A brat?**_

_** Blaine**_

_I'm pretty much completely offended. Carrying the glee club? Really Rachel? Most of us are just as good as you are._

_ Kurt._

**I'd like to see you do better! You'd probably sing about something stupid, like moisturizer.**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_**Have you been working on a song Kurt?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Only a little bit. Here's what I have so far… I don't think it's very good, but I thought it was worth a shot._

_ Slamming lockers._

_ Knocking heads._

_ Throwing slushies._

_ Wanting me dead._

_ Why do you act this way?_

_ Call me a fag._

_ Call me a queer._

_ Call me a princess._

_ But I'm still here._

_ I know why you act this way._

_ You act like you just hate me_

_ But really you want to date me._

_ You always push and shove me._

_ But then you tell me you love me._

_ I know why you act this way._

_ You're afraid to admit _

_ That for once you actually give a shit._

_ You don't want to own up to the fact_

_ That your armor's been cracked._

_ You want to keep running._

_ Singing so loud while your truck is gunning._

_ But if you keep it up, you'll never see_

_ Just who you're supposed to be._

_So, yea, that's my attempt. It could be longer. I guess it probably needs another verse too._

_ Kurt._

Kurt, this is really good.

Miss. Brown.

_**Wow. I didn't know you had this in you. How about we go to the auditorium today during study hall and work on putting these to music? **_

_** Blaine.**_

___I'd love that… I just have to ask someone permission first, before singing it in front of the club._

_ Kurt._

**Who is this about?**

** Rachel Berry *insert star here***

_I'm not really allowed to talk about it. I just hope he's ok._

_ Kurt._

_**I'm sure he's fine. He seemed to be ok enough to… never mind. I'm not going to give away who it is.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___We don't know the exact situation, so we can't really judge._

_ Kurt._

_**Sometimes Kurt, you're too nice. We've done everything in our power to be nice to him, and he still pulls shit like that. **_

_** Blaine.**_

___Are you saying that you don't think I should forgive him?_

_ Kurt._

_**No, I'm saying you shouldn't be so willing to forgive him. He's unstable for one. Also, you've basically forgiven him for everything without any type of consequences. **_

_** Blaine.**_

___I know. Listen, we'll talk about this later ok? In a not so public place._

_ Kurt._


	25. Entry 22

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post this earlier today. I planned on it, but I was having a rough time with it. Let's just say, unfortunately, I can relate to Karofsky's situation more than I'd like to, and it was really hard to write this entry since I based it off my own experience, minus the suspension. That being said, please be kind towards this chapter. Normally, I like any review, good or bad, but if you have something bad to say regarding this chapter, can you please keep it to yourself. Enjoy. : )**

_Entry 22_

_ It's good to see you again Dave! I was kind of actually worried about you. How did your seven day suspension go? Were your parents pissed?_

_ Kurt._

**My parents were very pissed. Hey, I really did want to apologize. I didn't mean any of that shit I said… I'm just… stressed out, big time.**

** Dave.**

_What happened? Don't say nothing. I'm not an idiot. Something big happened._

_ Kurt._

**I told my parents. **

** Dave.**

_Oh, and I'm guessing that didn't go well._

_ Kurt._

**That'd be a nice way of putting it.**

** Dave.**

_They aren't throwing you out, are they?_

_ Kurt._

**No, they're just going to make my life a living hell. I have to go to some special camp over the summer, and I have to do an hour worth of Bible study every day. They want me to pray away the gay.**

** Dave.**

_Ouch. That sounds pretty rough. How did they take it initially?_

_ Kurt._

**My mom wouldn't look at me. My dad cried. Dammit. I made my dad cry.**

** Dave.**

Dave, do you want to step out into the hall? You look like you're going to cry.

Miss. Brown.

_Ok, uh, while you're calming down, I'm going to try and give my two cents. First off, I can't imagine your dad crying. He's a big guy, but I think it's just because he's worried about you. I mean, he's probably worried about you being picked on, and how it'll reflect on him and whatever else. _

_ As far as the camp thing goes, I've heard nothing but terrible things about those. You are graduating this year, so maybe you could move out before they get the chance to ship you there?_

_ Kurt._

**Ok, I'm back. Sorry about that. I doubt I'll get to do that. I'm not getting my college paid for anymore, so my chances of even getting to go to college have basically slimmed down to nothing. You don't get it Kurt. Your dad accepted you, like it was nothing. My mom sat there and told me how I just crushed her hopes and dreams for me. How I ruined her dream of me having kids and having a family. She told me that I'll never be able to get a job, and how I'll never be able to play football because guys will be grossed out by me. Meanwhile, my dad sat there, crying, not saying anything to me. He won't even look at me.**

** And now, we just pretend that nothing's wrong. My brothers don't know, because my parents "don't want them to think lower of me". I almost wish they did throw me out, so I wouldn't have to deal with the looks. Every time one of my own parents look at me, they look like they're about to cry. Then they go on about how I wouldn't really know until I kissed a girl and how I'm not giving the other side a chance. **

** Dave.**

Dave, I know this is going to be hard on you, but you just need to be strong. It isn't your job to change for them. They need to learn to accept you.

Miss. Brown.

_Yea, like Miss. Brown said, don't try and change yourself for them. I tried that route once. It just makes you hate yourself._

_ Kurt._

**Ok… Uh, Kurt, could I take you up on that offer?**

** Dave.**

_What offer?_

_ Kurt._

**I want to sing a song… Not in front of the glee club though. I've never really sung for anything, other than the fun of it and the church choir, but I think I have the perfect song.**

** Dave.**

_What song? I can help you with it._

_ Kurt._

**Numb by Linkin Park.**

** Dave.**

_Not familiar with it, but I'll look it up during study hall. Meet me after school in the auditorium. _

_ Kurt._

**Ok. See you there. Thanks.**

** Dave.**

**Author's Note #2: Don't forget to go cast your votes! I finally got the poll working, so yea. I'll probably post quite a bit on Saturday, but nothing Sunday. Easter is important to me. : )**


	26. Entry 23

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all of the nice reviews on the last chapter. A few people asked, so just letting you know, yea I'm ok enough to function and write at least : ). I didn't really post that for pity or anything, more just to avoid any comments that could be hard for me to handle. Still, I really appreciate everyone's support and kindness. Also, don't forget to vote! There's a clear lead right now, and if it stays that way, I might close the polls early. Make sure that your favorite is the winner. ;) Enjoy the next chapter. I'll probably be posting a few today, since I'm ten entries ahead. : )**

**Entry 23. **

**"Every step that I take is another mistake to you. And every second I waste is more than I can take." I'm getting so tired of things going on at home. I'm sick of being a disappointment to my parents. I'm sick of being a disappointment to God. I'm so sick of being a disappointment to humanity. I'm sick and tired of not making the cut. I'm not the best football player. I'm not the best student. I'm not the best son. I'm not the best at anything. I'm not good enough, and I never will be, so why do I even try anymore? I could be on a team that wins the super bowl 4 times, write two best selling novels, and be world known, and I'd still be a disappointment to my parents, God, and the human race. Like Dad said. "It's not that hard. Just like girls, as God intended you to".**

**Dave.**

You need some major venting and some major relaxing. I'm exempting you from your second book report.

Miss. Brown.

**Really? Miss. Brown, I can't thank you enough. I haven't even thought about that yet… **

**Dave.**

It isn't a problem. You have way bigger things to be worried about.

Miss. Brown.

_Hang in there Dave. I think things will have to look up eventually. And, if it's any kind of condolence, you do have a very nice voice._

_Kurt._

**That isn't any kind of comfort, but thanks anyways Hummel. Is there any way to press pause on reality?**

**Dave.**

_Not that I know of. That'd be nice though, wouldn't it?_

_Kurt._

**Oh yea, definitely. Let's talk about something else. Is there anything going on with you?**

**Dave.**

_Actually, yea there is. Blaine is officially becoming ungrounded soon and we're going out. He seems like something is up though, like he's keeping something from me. I really hope he doesn't break up with me. That'd be terrible. It could always be worse…_

_Kurt._

**Yea, it can always get worse. I hope that works out for you. Blaine hasn't seemed like, mopey or anything, so I don't think he'd be breaking up with you or something.**

**Dave.**

_Well, I hope you're right. I have a bad habit of always assuming the worst… Oh, Dave, I wrote a song about you._

_Kurt._

**Oh really? Should I be worried?**

**Dave.**

_Not really, but I was wondering if I could sing it in glee club next week. It's for a contest._

_Kurt._

**What are the words?**

**Dave.**

_It goes like this._

_Slamming lockers._

_Knocking heads._

_Throwing slushies._

_Wanting me dead._

_Why do you act this way?_

_Call me a fag._

_Call me a queer._

_Call me a princess._

_But I'm still here._

_I know why you act this way._

_You act like you just hate me_

_But really you want to date me._

_You always push and shove me._

_But then you tell me you love me._

_I know why you act this way._

_You're afraid to admit _

_That for once you actually give a shit._

_You don't want to own up to the fact_

_That your armor's been cracked._

_You want to keep running._

_Singing so loud while your truck is gunning._

_But if you keep it up, you'll never see_

_Just who you're supposed to be._

_Dumpster tossing_

_Pushing kids._

_Keeping the school_

_In your iron fists._

_What made you this way?_

_Call us homos_

_Call us wrong_

_We'll still be here_

_When you're gone._

_But __I know why you act this way._

_You act like you just hate me_

_But really you want to date me._

_You always push and shove me._

_But then you tell me you love me._

_I know why you act this way._

_You're afraid to admit _

_That for once you actually give a shit._

_You don't want to own up to the fact_

_That your cold heart has been cracked._

_I know why you act this way._

_Keeping on the mask_

_Always walking past._

_Giving us those longing stares._

_But through it all we thrive._

_Hell, we're still alive._

_And maybe one day_

_You won't act this way._

_So yea, Blaine helped me with the music to it… If you want, you can come hear me sing it or something…_

_Kurt._

**Um, sure. I guess I could. It sounds like it'll be good. It probably helps to have the music with it.**

**Dave.**

_Ha, yea. Definitely. Thanks Dave._

_Kurt._

**Whatever.**

**Dave.**


	27. Entry 24

**Author's Note: So, just asking, do you guys think I should get a tumblr? I've been thinking about it. As always, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and support. I really love this story so much and I hope no one is getting bored with it. ^-^ Don't forget to vote for the musical you want to win. : ) enjoy.**

_Entry 24_

_SO MUCH STUFF IS HAPPENING! I'm pretty sure my head is about this close to exploding. I know, you can't see how much this is, since I'm writing this down, but its close. Take my word. Midterms started today, which are the most stressful, most evil things about school, ever. I just finished my physics one, and it made me want to jump out the window. It's a good thing I didn't because if I did my physics teacher would probably make me calculate my velocity from the jump. My date with Blaine is in a few days, and I'm really excited for that, even though I should be spending that time studying. _

_ I won the contest in glee club! This was awesome, because now I have some major bragging rights. I just hope that I'll still be able to get a solo for nationals, even though I'm getting one for regionals. Everyone in the club was nice enough to not ask who it was about. _

_ Dave's song is coming along very well. Dave, I'm serious, just join glee club already. You have a great baritone voice. I swear, you'd blow everyone away with your voice._

_ Then, the dance is approaching. I cannot wait to bump and grind all over that dance floor! It'll be like Push It, only sexier. Oh yea, I know you know what I mean Dave. Miss. Brown, you were unlucky to miss such a performance. It was hot. Let's just say, I got to slap Finn's ass. _

_ Oh, and of course, I forgot one of the other major things I have to do. I have to read an ENTIRE BOOK and do an entire BOOK REPORT in less than a week because I completely forgot about it! So, I picked the shortest book I could find. I don't even know what it's called. I just need to read it fast so I can get it done._

_ Kurt._

I'm so glad that you care so much about my assignment that you don't even know what your book is called. Senior year can be a busy year, but you seem to be managing well Kurt. As far as your comments on your dancing, I'm just going to pretend you never said them.

Miss. Brown.

**I remember when you guys performed that song. It was the most awkward thing I have ever seen in my life. It was like those pictures of frogs getting it on that you always seem to find when you're doing a report for science.**

** Dave.**

_I am nothing like a frog! And my boyfriend thinks I'm sexy, so that's all that matters._

_ Kurt._

**We are not talking about this.**

** Dave.**

_Fine. Let's talk about your future career as a glee superstar! Your voice is good. I mean, really good._

_ Kurt._

**Oh that's nice, but I am not joining that club. It was nice to sing that song and get that off of my chest, but I am not singing in front of people. I don't know how you do it. It's like standing naked on a stage.**

** Dave.**

_I know. That's why it hurts when people make fun of you for it._

_ Kurt._

**Oh.**

** Dave.**

_Yea, I think you're finally starting to get it._

_ Kurt._

**Whatever. Like Hummel said, midterms are the biggest pain in the ass ever. Whatever teacher decided that midterms were a great invention is a complete dick and needs to be hung by his toenails out of a 300 story building. At least football is over for the year, so I don't have that to worry about. Basketball will be starting up soon, so the cycle continues. **

** Things at home have kind of calmed down. There's still the hour long Bible studies, which basically just reinforce that I am a terrible human being and don't deserve life, and every so often I have a crying parent come to my room and try to talk to me about everything, but besides that, its becoming normal. I feel like I might actually be able to make it through the school year without wanting to off myself.**

** Dave.**

Well, it's always good to make it through another year without wanting to die. You think it sucks taking a midterm? Try grading about 120 of them. That's a pain. I'm glad things are becoming somewhat better, if only a little.

Miss. Brown.

_Wow, all I have to say is I'm glad my dad accepted me. That sounds like it's rough._

_ Kurt._

**It is. I have to sit there and hear about how I'm going to hell for an hour. It doesn't change that I like guys though.**

** Dave.**

_I don't see how they think that it will. _

_ Kurt._


	28. Entry 25

**Author's Note: So here's the last entry for this semester. I think I'm going to keep them all in this story instead of separating them into two. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! As always, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Also, reminder, there will be no new post tomorrow in honor of Easter Sunday. I hope you all have a good holiday with your families (or if you don't celebrate Easter, that you have a good day) and chapters will continue Monday! Oh, one more thing (I know this is getting long) I made a tumblr. If you want to follow me on it, the link is on my profile. Enjoy. : )**

_Entry 25_

_ Ok, I'm not really sure of how to spew everything that happened this week in this last entry before my last semester of high school, but I'm going to try. So, let's start with my midterms. They all went pretty well, even if they did make me want to die. I got that book report done too, which is good. Ok, now that those are done, next part._

_ My date with Blaine was… unforgettable. Completely unforgettable. We went to the Lima Bean, which normally wouldn't be unforgettable, but as we were sitting there, Blaine was starting to get gushy and romantic on me, and then our friends from the Warblers started appearing out of nowhere and he started singing "Somewhere Only We Know" to me. I felt like I was going to faint._

_ But, it gets better. As he was singing this beautiful song to me, there's a small break in the song, and during this break in the song, he proposed to me. I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP! I seriously almost had a heart attack and died. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and everything. I said yes. I said yes! I'm so excited and so happy, but I haven't really told anyone yet… So, I'm not wearing the ring he got me. It's on the necklace chain with my 8__th__ note pendant. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell my dad yet, but I don't really care right now. I am so in love. I know I sound stupid, but it's the truth. I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love Blaine. I never want him to leave me, and I know he feels the same. And now, he won't have to ever leave me._

_ Another shocking thing happened this week, but it was wayyy less shocking than what happened at the Lima Bean. I accidently forgot my book bag in glee club a few days ago, so I went back to get it and saw Miss. Brown kissing Mr. Shue! I didn't know you two were together! It's so adorable!_

_ We're finishing up our set list for regionals, mostly working on transitions and dance moves. Mercedes wants me to come over sometime this weekend, not during the dance of course, to help her work on the costumes. I have a feeling I'll be spending this weekend doing that, and practicing my song with Blaine._

_ Oh Blaine. Oh my Gaga! I still can't believe it. The ring is lovely. I know I seem like the type who'd want a really tacky big ring, but I actually don't really, and Blaine knew! It's a simple silver band and has musical notes carved into it. I haven't sat down and played them yet to find out what song it is, but I'm sure it's a special song. On the inside it has "I've been looking for you forever" engraved. It really is beautiful. It's so perfect!_

_ Kurt._

Whoa there Kurt. This is a huge commitment you're making. When I say huge, I mean HUGE. Are you sure that's what you want? To be tied down so early?

Miss. Brown.

_I don't see it as being tied down. Blaine and I are both going to NYU, so it's not like it'll keep me stuck in Ohio. I know it's a huge commitment, but I love him. I want to be with him forever._

_ Kurt._

I'm not going to argue with you over it, but just make sure you try to avoid regrets. And yea, Mr. Shue and I are indeed together.

Miss. Brown.

_That is so cute!_

_ Kurt_

**Wait, so you and Blaine are actually going to get married? That's… That's kinda a big deal Hummel.**

** Dave.**

_I know! I'm so excited!_

_ Kurt._

**I hate to say it, but I'm excited for you… It gives me hope that maybe… maybe that'll be me one day.**

** Dave.**

_:D You can be such a softie Dave._

_ Kurt._

**Tell anyone and I'll beat the shit out of you.**

** Dave.**

_No you wouldn't._

_ Kurt._

**You're right. I wouldn't. Ok, so midterms week was ok enough. Not too much happened at school, other than terrible midterms. I did do something big though. Something that I'm pretty sure Kurt doesn't even know about. Yesterday, I auditioned for the glee club, and I got in.**

** Mr. Shue said that he was really excited to have me in the club, but I'm pretty sure he says that to everyone. Truthfully, I'm actually pumped. It gives me something to look forward to. And, singing actually makes me feel good. It makes me want to not beat the snot out of people… I kinda like it.**

** Dave.**

_OH MY GAGA! THAT'S AWESOME! I am so excited for you to be in glee club with us! You're going to have to learn all of the dances and stuff quickly, but I'm sure you'll get it._

_ Kurt._

**Don't freak out that much Hummel. If I get picked on, I'm quitting.**

** Dave.**

I'm glad you tried expanding your horizons Dave. I think you'll enjoy glee club.

Miss. Brown.

_Speaking of the dance, are you going?_

_ Kurt._

**We weren't talking about the dance at all, and no, I'm not.**

** Dave.**

_Why not? Don't you wanna get your groove on with all of us?_

_ Kurt._

**No thanks. After you told me it'd be like that one performance you guys did, I decided I'm just going to steer clear of all school dances, forever.**

** Dave.**

_Suit yourself. You just can't handle my sexiness._

_ Kurt._

**Let's go with that. **

** Dave.**

_On that note, I'll see you next semester!_

_ Kurt._

**It's just a weekend break, like usual, but whatever. See you next semester.**

** Dave**


	29. Entry 26

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a good holiday yesterday! Here's the beginning of the second semester. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, favorites, and etc! I'll probably post 2 or 3 times today. Enjoy. : )**

Entry 26

Congratulations! You guys have made it through the first half of your last year of high school! The light at the end of the tunnel is drawing near. Please, do not catch senioritis anytime soon. I won't feel guilty for failing you if you don't do my assignments.

Miss. Brown.

_Way to make something so terrible sound so pleasant Miss. Brown. I'm just so happy this living nightmare called high school is almost over. Soon I'll get to start my new life. I'm almost there!_

_ For now, I have other things to focus on. Let's start with the less serious, but still important, glee regionals. They're next week for one! I'm excited to get my big solo, but I'm so nervous. I'm not quite sure if the judges will like the song… since it isn't really something high school students write about, but I hope they'll see the heart in it and love it!_

_ Now, for one of the more serious issues. I still haven't told my dad yet, but I can tell he knows something is up. I was teaching him how to make baked Alaska over the weekend, and I could tell he just wanted to talk to me about something. I really hope he didn't find out in some weird way. I know Blaine's parents couldn't have told him, since they don't know yet either, but I don't know. I just have that feeling. _

_ Kurt._

If you think he knows, it might just be better to bring up the conversation yourself, to prove your maturity. You will do fine at regionals.

Miss. Brown.

**Maybe you shouldn't have said yes, did you ever consider that?**

** Dave.**

_If I proposed to you Dave, you would say yes. It's like that, only worse because I'm actually dating him._

_Kurt._

**Don't flip this around on me. Anyways, here's what's been going on in my life since the weekend. As far as my family goes, I've officially been signed up for counseling by some pastor, which will just be so much fun. My parents still barely talk to me without bursting into tears, but what else is new? Every Bible in our house is opened to Leviticus, I'm sure you can guess what chapter and verse. **

**It's like living in a place where everything is upside down. In my head, I feel like my feelings are right, and I can't imagine it being any other way really, but apparently I'm wrong so I have to change to be right, right? I don't know. I do know that my dad made me quit basketball, and won't let me be alone with my brothers, ever. Now I have nothing to do with my free time but study, either for school or the Bible. I guess practicing my singing too... I do that more often now.**

**I guess I should start working on my next book report in this class. I think I'm going to do one of the book's my dad is making me read. It's called ****The Agenda: the Homosexual Plan to Change America****. Let's just say, I'm sure you'd love to read this Kurt. Whatever I write for this project, it'll probably be the most sarcastic thing you've ever heard in your life Miss. Brown.**

** Dave**

Just hang in there Dave. Only one semester left and then you can try to move on with your life. It might be a little bit easier to mend things with your parents when you guys aren't living together.

Miss. Brown.

_You should do your glee assignment about all of this crap going on with your family. What song did you audition with anyways?_

_Kurt._

**Numb by Linkin Park. I think I'm going to do Emotionless by Good Charlotte for the glee assignment this week. It's kind of how I'm feeling. What about you?**

_I'm doing Marry Me by Nightmare of You. Blaine suggested it to me. He's doing the reprise to I'll Cover you. I can't wait to hear it! He won't let me until the performance though._

_Kurt._

**I've never heard it, but if you're excited then I'm sure it'll be good.**

** Dave.**

_Oh it will be, I promise. Has anyone been giving you crap yet about joining glee?_

_ Kurt._

**Not yet, but it is first period. I'm sure by the end of the day, I'll have a good reason to quit.**

** Dave.**

_I hope not! I like having you around._

_ Kurt._

**Really?**

** Dave.**

_No, I'm just saying that to be an asshole. YES REALLY!_

**Oh, thanks.**

** Dave.**


	30. Entry 27

**Author's Note: As always, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and other support! Also, for any TWILIGHT fans, please don't be offended by this. I use to love Twilight and even went to the midnight release of Breaking Dawn, but now, not so much… Anyways! Take any comment in this towards Twilight lightheartedly. Enjoy :D**

"I know it stings like a bitch, but at least it was grape flavored. The blue raspberry ones and the cherry ones are the worst as far as stains go," Kurt said as he helped Dave get washed up after his first slushie.

"I think I'm going blind," Dave said, splashing water into his eyes.

"Stop being dramatic. Finn ran home to get you a new shirt, so just relax," Blaine said, tossing a towel to Dave. The glee club has a towel closet in the choir room, specifically for the cleaning up of slushies. Dave dried himself off with the orange beach towel.

"I am so sorry I ever did that to any of you guys," he said honestly.

"We know. You're forgiven," Kurt said, smiling. "See you in English tomorrow," he grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out to leave Dave Karofsky to finish cleaning himself up and to wait for a shirt from Finn.

_Entry 27_

_ Dave got to experience his first slushieing yesterday. Congrats Dave, you're officially in New Directions. And, since you are an official member of the club, we're having a party tomorrow in the choir room. You're invited, if you aren't too cool to come._

_ Kurt._

**I'm in the glee club. I'm not too cool for anything. Why do I have a feeling that glee club parties involve way too much karaoke?**

** Dave.**

_Your feeling is correct. Usually Rachel sings almost the entire time. Oh! Miss. Brown, you're invited too, since you're going to be our other chaperone for regionals._

_ Kurt._

Thanks Kurt, but I have meetings tomorrow. You kids have fun. Even though I'm sure you guys would love to just talk about this party, you do have to do an actual entry. :P

Miss. Brown.

_Right. Ok, so I'm actually going to talk about nothing consequential for now! As far as the update on how things are going with my dad, Blaine and I decided that we're going to tell him, Carole, and Blaine's parents this weekend when they come over for dinner. It's nerve-wracking, but I can't wait for them to know. I'm sure they'll be happy for us._

_ On a complete other note, in Miss. Brown's class today we had to write a small paper about something we wanted to change in society. I knew Blaine was writing his about gay rights and marriage, so I decided to do a less pressing matter. Twilight is corrupting the youth!_

_ I know you're probably thinking that is majorly stupid, but think about it. When these high school girls grow up and start looking for men to date, they're going to look for men who sparkle! They'll be hitting on gay men, who will want nothing to do with them, ending the human race._

_ And, even if they do find a mate who actually feels for them, when they go to have sex, if the girl isn't covered in bruises and the furniture isn't destroyed, the girl will think they did something wrong! They'll be upset if their pillow isn't destroyed and if they aren't pregnant after the first time._

_ I'm just saying._

_ Kurt._

I'm sorry, but I found this hilarious. I have a little sister who is in high school, and she's obsessed with those books. I don't think they're going to be as damaged as you say, but you do make some good points. Girls use to want to be princesses, now they want to be vampires. One thing I do like about those books is that they get reluctant readers to actually read, which is really important.

Miss. Brown.

**I can't believe you're so worked up over these stupid girly books. From the details you know, I wouldn't be surprised if you read them.**

** Dave.**

_I did actually read them, unfortunately. _

_ Kurt._

**No one made you read all of them, you know.**

** Dave.**

_Yea… but I wanted to finish what I started._

_ Kurt._

**Whatever. So since we're talking about this paper thing we did in Miss. Brown's class, I guess I'll talk about what I did. I wrote mine on the separation of church and state in the United States. **

** I was having an argument about it with my dad recently, because he believes that the United States should follow Biblical rules as well as whatever laws we make for ourselves. I told him that since we have the freedom of religion here, that it wouldn't work, but he went on this rant about how this country was founded by men of God and how they would hate to see what's happened to it with abortion and gay marriage being legal in some places. The argument ended with agreeing to disagree.**

** Dave.**

I thought your paper was very well written Dave. Maybe you'll want to go into political science?

Miss. Brown.

**I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. It's probably not college.**

** Dave.**

You still have time to think.

Miss. Brown.

_I agree with you Dave. Sorry, I don't have much to say about this though, other than that our governor is terrible. Just saying… He's probably good friends with your dad._

_ Kurt._

**Really? I've never really paid attention to politics.**

** Dave.**

_Yea, he's terrible. Just take my word on it._

_ Kurt._

**Author's Note #2: Don't forget that the poll for the 100 review story closes in 5 days! Make sure your favorite musical wins! Also, coming up there will be some music with the glee club that I couldn't find on youtube, so when a song comes up on here, I'm going to post it on my tumblr. So make sure to check that out! Sorry for so many author's notes on this. I have a lot I need to say. Oh, and one more thing. PLEASE DO NOT MENTION ANY SPOILERS FOR THE BORN THIS WAY EPISODE IN THE REVIEWS! I don't know if any of you have or not, but I don't read spoilers soooo please don't ruin it for me! Thanks and enjoy. :) **


	31. Entry 28

**Author's Note: Ok, you guys are seriously awesome! I love every single one of you, even you silent ones who don't review, and my heart skips a beat every time I see that I have more emails from fanfic. I hope you guys continue to love my story and give me your thoughts on the entries. Enjoy.**

_Entry 28_

_ The glee party was so much fun! It was pretty close to being like the Rachel Berry Nightmare Extravaganza, only weaker booze. Everyone was actually getting along for the first time in a long time. It's probably because regionals are so close, or the fact that everyone was either buzzed or completely drunk. _

_ Speaking of New Directions, our new glee assignment is probably the best assignment Mr. Shue has given us in a long time. We have to perform a song that our club (or the Warblers) has already performed at one point, since part of being a good musician is showing improvement on something that you've worked on. I think I might sing Rose's Turn again… I know I'm singing Like a Prayer with a group of us glee kids, but we can sing as many as we can fit into the week! Maybe I'll sing Somewhere Only We Know too. I'm not positive yet, but I am excited._

_ Kurt._

I'm going to pretend you didn't say that you guys were drinking in the choir room. As far as the glee assignment goes, that is a good idea. Maybe you should try a song that you didn't sing, like Somewhere Only We Know.

Miss. Brown.

**That party actually was a lot of fun. I have no idea what I'm going to do for that assignment. **

** Dave.**

_Mr. Shue has a list of all of the songs we've performed in the choir room. Maybe you should go in there and write down some of the ones that interest you. : ) _

_ Kurt._

**Never mind, I figured it out.**

** Dave.**

_Oh, what song did you pick?_

_ Kurt._

**It's a surprise.**

** Dave.**

_I'm excited then! Blaine won't tell me what he's singing either. I think Rachel is singing Don't Rain on My Parade again. _

_ Kurt._

**So, I have a question. Does Blaine have something against me or something? I know you're crazy over this guy for some reason, but he's kind of a dick to me. **

** Dave.**

_He just doesn't get it. Don't worry about him. He'll come around eventually. How have things been at home? Have your parents chilled out a little bit?_

_ Kurt._

**No, they haven't. I had my first counseling meeting with this pastor, which was a train wreck. It ended with my dad storming out of the room, my mom crying, and me feeling like I'm going to hell. He basically told my parents that I'm going to end up committing suicide (I have no idea where he got that from) and that it's their fault I'm gay, so that means they're going to hell too. It was really bad. **

** Then, when I came home, my dad made me pack all of my things away that didn't have anything to do with school, or the Bible. The entire time he was like "you will spend the rest of your life being in pain. You think that this hurts? This is nothing."**

** It was pretty messy. Luckily, my brothers were over at friends' houses. **

** Dave.**

_Ouch. Well, I guess there's not much you can do, is there?_

_ Kurt._

**Not really. I'm just counting down till graduation. Maybe I'll work in your dad's auto shop for the rest of my life.**

** Dave.**

_What about pro football? And aren't you 18?_

_ Kurt._

**I applied for some scholarships. If I get some, then maybe it'll happen. No, I'm still seventeen actually. Just because I'm huge, doesn't mean I'm older than everyone else. Even if I was 18, I don't have a job, so it'd be a terrible idea for me to move out.**

** Dave.**

Don't give up on your dreams Dave. You're too young to have no hope. ;: ) You have a long, prosperous life ahead of you. Just remember that.

Miss. Brown.

**Have I ever told you that you're the best Miss. Brown? When you have kids one day, they'll be really lucky.**

** Dave.**

Thanks Dave… But, I can't have children. Before you say sorry, don't worry about it. I know what you meant. I'm just glad I can help you kids out.

Miss. Brown.


	32. Entry 29

**Author's Note: :D NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! Anyone else super pumped? So, here's the next entry. I might post after glee tonight, so yea! Enjoy! Here's the link to Karofsky's song, in case you guys don't remember when they did it on glee. .com/watch?v=LFFt38lNy8U Enjoy!**

"Alright, good job guys! This assignment showed great progress in your guys' performances! We have one more performance, from our newest member. Go ahead and take it away Dave," Mr. Shue said, walking back to sit on his stool while Dave walked up and took the mic.

"Ok, no one make fun of me, unless you have a death wish," Dave said quickly as the music started.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.  
><strong>

Dave stared down at his feet, occasionally looking up and meeting eyes with Kurt.****

**And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars.<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
>Cause you take me to the places,<br>That alone I'd never find.**

**And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the wind,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<strong>

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Dave stood there, slightly shaking after finishing the song, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Good job Dave! Tomorrow we'll go back to practicing for regionals!" Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands together. "That's it for today." All of the glee kids started packing up their things to head out.

"Hey, it started snowing during school today. How about I go get the car and pull it up to the front of the school?" Blaine said to Kurt, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back." Kurt stood there, rocking on his heels while he waited for his boyfriend. Dave walked over and stood next to him.

"Could you hook me up with a ride? My car is in the shop," Dave asked.

"Yea, sure. Your song was good," Kurt said, still rocking. "Whoever it's for is a lucky individual."

"Yea, uh. Thanks."

_Entry 29_

_ Tomorrow we're going to officially announce our engagement! I am so nervous. We haven't even told the glee kids yet. We're waiting until our parents know, so they don't find out through our friends. That would just be a disaster._

_ I think I'm going to do a prompt, since we haven't done one in quite a while! I'm going to do "what a color means to you". There are actually a lot of different colors that make me think of certain things. Example would be red and blue. That color combination makes me think of Dalton Academy and all of my friends that I had to leave from there. They also make me think of Blaine._

_ Pink makes me think of getting wasted; because the first time Rachel drank she was going on about how it tasted like pink, whatever that means. My personal favorite colors are white and black, just because I like that modern look that they make together. If I had to pick an actual color though, I'd pick plum. Plum is just a warm color. I'm also always Professor Plum whenever I play clue._

_ Kurt._

Like I've said before, I'm going to pretend you weren't talking about underage drinking. It's funny how certain experiences we relate with certain colors, isn't it?

Miss. Brown.

**Of course you'd mention Blaine in there somewhere.**

** Dave.**

_Uh, yea! He is my fiancé._

_ Kurt._

__**Don't even say that. I don't think it's going to last Kurt.**

** Dave.**

_What makes you so sure of that?_

_ Kurt._

**When your dad finds out, he probably won't let Blaine anywhere near you. **

** Dave.**

_Even if that is the case, it isn't any of your concern._

_ Kurt._

**Dude, yea it is.**

** Dave.**

_Oh really? And why is that?_

_ Kurt._

**Because if he's out of the way… You know what, never mind. I don't have to explain myself to you.**

** Dave.**

_No! Say what you were going to say. If he was out of the way… what?_

_ Kurt._

**If he was out of the way, then maybe I'd have a shot.**

** Dave.**

_I thought you were over me Dave… I mean, you sang that song for someone…_

_ Kurt._

**I sang it for you Kurt. I know you don't think I love you, but I really do. I know you don't want to hear it, but I really wish you'd just give me a chance. **

** Dave.**

_Dave, here's the thing. I'm not giving anyone else a chance. I have found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_ Kurt._

**Or do you just want to plan a wedding? Maybe you're just afraid you can't find anyone else?**

** Dave.**

_No, because I know I can get someone else, if I wanted someone else. I just don't want anyone else Dave. I love Blaine, more than words can express. I'm sorry that you can't accept that, but you're going to have to learn how to. I'm sorry._

_ Kurt._

**Ok, fine. I'm just going to write the damn prompt. I don't want to talk about it anymore. So, what colors make me think of? Red makes me think of football. Yellow makes me think of… Kurt. Grey makes me think of my parents.**

** I don't know. I don't really feel like writing. I don't care if you have to doc my grade points Miss. Brown.**

** Dave.**

;:/ Just hang in there Dave. I know that you're having trouble with love and such, but when you leave Lima, you'll get to start fresh. It'll be easier.

Miss. Brown.

_You do need a fresh start Dave, and you need to start forgetting about me. I'm sorry. _

_ Kurt._


	33. Entry 30

**Author's Note: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR BORN THIS WAY IN AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YET! Ok, so this episode was freaking amazing in my personal opinion! I totally wanna make one of those shirts now. Anyways, I just have one thing to say about the teaser for the next episode. There is no way that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. It's definitely going to be something like "we're working on a project together" or something because Ryan Murphy should know that an angry mob of Glee Fans would be lined up outside of his house if he did that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and leave in the reviews what you thought of tonight's episode. Oh, and I guess you could mention something about this chapter ;). Enjoy.**

_Entry 30_

_ So, the Andersons and the Hummels officially know that Blaine and I are getting married! Ok, so here's how it pretty much played out. We sat down to have dinner, which was delicious because Carole is amazing, and Blaine's parents were asking about what I plan on majoring in and such, and I told them how I was going to major in musical theatre at NYU hopefully, I still haven't gone for my audition though. And since we were talking about the future, Blaine started off by saying that he had something he really wanted to announce to everyone._

_ Then, people started getting confused. Blaine said we committed to each other, and my dad was like "uh, so you guys are just going to stay together or something? I didn't know there was talk of breaking up." And we had to explain to him that it meant we wanted to get a civil union. At first he looked like I just told him I was pregnant or something (ha, if I was a girl that is), but then he kind of chilled out and nodded. The Andersons looked kinda pissed because of the fact they didn't know sooner, but we told them how we planned to wait until summer at the earliest, or maybe even until we had a semester of school done, because things do change, but for now that we were indeed engaged and completely committed to each other._

_ Later that night, my dad and I had a heart to heart in my room. He was really nervous about me going so far away from home anyways, but now he was like "you and Blaine better be responsible" and such. So then, I told him that Blaine and I have already had sex before, and reassured him that we were careful and such. It was a needed discussion; let's go with that, even if it was awkward. It cleared the air between my dad and me, and made everything just better. Apparently my dad had no clue, and the thing he'd wanted to ask me was something completely unrelated, but oh well. At least it's all out in the open now._

_ Blaine and I are going to announce it in glee club today too! That's going to be really exciting! It's been killing me to not tell Mercedes, and I'm sure she's going to want to punch me when she finds out this happened last semester, but that's ok. _

_ On a complete other note, REGIONALS IS THIS WEEKEND! I am so pumped for my solo, you have no idea! It's one of those things where when I think about it, I get super excited but at the same time feel like I'm going to puke. Blaine keeps trying to assure me that I'll do fine. I hope he's right. So far no one has actually died on stage from nervousness. I could be the first though._

_ Kurt._

I'm glad all is well in the Hummel/Anderson households. Your dad never ceases to amaze me Kurt. He truly seemed like a really nice guy when I met him at parent-teacher conferences, and is just so open minded. You really lucked out in the dad department.

Miss. Brown.

**Basically everything Miss. Brown said, ditto. I'm really nervous for regionals too. I'm guessing I can't just skip?**

** Dave.**

_Oh you can skip, if you want to die. Angry glee kids are some of the most terrifying creatures known of on this Earth. Not only will we beat you up if you piss us off, we'll also sing about it. :P_

_ Kurt._

**Nice. Anyways, I guess I should give an update about my weekend, even though not much has happened. I officially am off the hook for Bible study, mostly because my dad was running out of places that condemn homosexuality. I think the roughest part of all of this is that I do actually believe in God, and I consider myself to be a pretty spiritual person. I know that sounds really weird coming from me, but it's true. And, I've prayed for a really long time for Him to get rid of these thoughts if they weren't true, if they were sinful and wrong, and He never did. I feel like I might've just been designed this way. **

** I know that goes against what most Christians believe, but I can't find any other way to explain it. God and I are pretty tight, and I feel like if this was supposed to go away, it would've by now. One thing that I think is so under preached in the Bible is unconditional love. In the Bible it says that parents are supposed to unconditionally love their children. That means under any circumstances. Yet, here are my parents telling me how I've ruined their hopes and dreams for me and how it was like me being dead, and using the Bible against me. It really hurts. I feel like they're the ones who are sinning, not me. **

** I don't know. I guess this is all really just opinions. No one really knows what God will do when we do die or if we're raptured up (depending on when all of that happens). I just know that I do believe that Jesus Christ died for my sins and that I'm forgiven for all of them. Does that mean that if being gay is a sin (which I have trouble believing) that I'm forgiven anyways, so it shouldn't really matter?**

** Dave.**

This is something religious leaders have argued with each other over for a very long time, and unfortunately, we don't have all of the answers. It's safe to say that it is probably something no one will ever agree on, but I can say this. It is really good you have some kind of rock to hold onto, whether it's religion, family, friends, lovers, whatever. Things like that will help you get through life.

Miss. Brown.

_I don't think I've ever heard you talk about something like this Dave. Maybe you should go into Biblical studies, even if I think it isn't real. If that's your thing, then go for it._

_ Kurt_

**I'm actually really considering it. I feel like I could maybe help… people like me somehow, you know?**

** Dave.**

_Yea, I know exactly what you mean. I hope that when I become influential from performing, I might be able to help people too._

_ Kurt_


	34. Entry 31

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So here's the chapter for today, and the only one for today because I'm going to an audition and won't have time to post anymore tonight. Wish me luck! Anyways, as far as the 100 REVIEW SPECTACULAR goes, there's been a pretty big lead the entire time, so if that doesn't change by tonight, I'll probably post the results when I get the chance, either tonight or tomorrow. Next week I'm going to be out of town for a few days, so I want to make sure I get that close to done before I leave. Besides all of that, enjoy! : D**

_Entry 31_

_ I feel like such a terrible boyfriend! I completely forgot Valentine's Day until this morning when Blaine picked me up and had flowers for me. They're so beautiful. They're a dozen roses, all of them either red, black or white. They look very chic (thanks for letting me keep them in your room for the day Miss. Brown). I had to admit to Blaine that I'd completely forgot about Valentine's day, and he said it's ok, but I'm going to have to do something special now when we go out to dinner tonight. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do yet. Maybe I could sing something when we perform with the Warblers at Breadstix tonight._

_ Regionals is three days away! The scary thing is, if we do win regionals, then we only have a little over a month to prepare for Nationals! That's when things get really hectic. Mr. Shue probably should have us working on what we're going to do for nationals, if we do win, but he's so superstitious that he's afraid if he does that, then we'll be jinxed and won't win regionals._

_Whether we win or not, I'm still going up to New York to do my audition for the musical theatre program there. I'm pretty nervous, since Blaine has already been accepted there for the biology program (yea, he finally did tell his parents that he wants to teach biology), but he hasn't made the official commitment yet. He wants to wait and make sure I get in. He keeps telling me that I will for sure, but I'm not so sure about that. My voice doesn't exactly fit into most characters, which could make it difficult to get an actual job, but we'll see._

_Kurt._

Blaine thought it was adorable that you forgot (he said so in his journal), so don't worry about it. You guys will do wonderful at regionals, and I'm sure you'll get into NYU. : ) They love people like you.

Miss. Brown.

**I hate Valentine's Day.**

**Dave.**

_I use to hate it too, but I love it now! Once you get a boyfriend you'll love Valentine's Day too._

_Kurt._

**Right. So, I have good news actually. I have a full ride football scholarship for Youngstown State University, meaning I can actually go to college! It's pretty far away from Lima, which is perfect, but it also isn't out of state, so it doesn't seem like I'm trying to get as far away from my family as possible. **

**We're going to a college visit next weekend to check out the campus and the dorms and stuff. I already know I'm going there though. How could I turn down a full ride? And from what I read on the website, it seems like it's pretty nice. **

**Dave.**

Mr. Shuester graduated from YSU. If you want someone's opinion on it, I'd suggest talking to him. It is a pretty good school, and they do have a religious studies program that you could be in.

**I like how you knew that and I didn't. I was hoping they would, but I didn't bother checking. Jeez Kurt, you had to go and talk forever on your entry. Mine looks so wimpy. I guess I can talk about regionals too. I am really nervous for it, since I just learned everything and still haven't mastered the whole singing and moving thing yet, but hopefully I won't suck and make us lose.**

**It is pretty impressive to watch you guys do this stuff so easily. I just find it confusing and hard. I hope it just gets easier with time... Maybe YSU has a show choir. That'd be a lot of fun.**

**Dave.**

_You'll be fine I'm sure. If all else fails, pretend to sing and focus on dancing. I know sometimes people do that. Don't you wish you'd joined sooner instead of picking on us for so long?_

_Kurt._

**Yea, I kinda do. At the same time, I only have to deal with the abuses for a semester.**

**Dave.**

_Actually, things have gotten better since last year. It probably helps to have so many football players._

_Kurt._

**Maybe. So, what is this thing with you singing with the Warblers? I thought we were against them at regionals this year.**

**Dave.**

_We are, but Blaine and I are really good friends with all of them, since they're the Dalton Academy team that we use to be on, so we still wanted to be at the Valentine's Day performance with them. I still have my uniform and everything to wear to it. Blaine feels really bad for abandoning them, but they still stay in touch and there doesn't seem to be any hostile feelings._

_Kurt._

**That's good I guess, but isn't that kind of weird, singing with the enemy?**

**Dave.**

_I guess it could be seen that way, but I don't think it's a problem. It's not like we aren't friends or anything. : )_

_Kurt._

**This show choir stuff is a little more confusing than I thought. If someone did something like this with the enemy in football, we'd shoot them with paintballs.**

**Dave.**

_Yea, sounds way different. Don't shoot me with paintballs. I don't want welts. Please and thank you._

_Kurt_


	35. Entry 32

**Author's Note: So here's the new chapter. There's a song in here mentioned called Façade from Jekyll and Hyde. A few chapters will be mentioning that musical, and I highly recommend it, if you ever are bored. The song is on YouTube, but I don't really like that version. It'll give you an idea about how the song sounds though, so yea. As always, thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and subscriptions! Enjoy.**

"Nervous Newbie?" Blaine asked Dave from across the seat on the bus to regionals. Dave rolled his eyes, turning off his MP3 player and putting it in his pocket.

"Aren't you? Or is everything you do so perfect that when you grace everyone with your presence you know there will be thundering applauses?" Dave said sarcastically, looking over at Kurt, who was already asleep, his head against Blaine's chest. He made a conscious effort to not stare for too long.

"Do I come off as that cocky?" Blaine asked, readjusting his arm so Kurt would be more comfortable.

"A little bit," Dave said.

"You just don't know me," Blaine shrugged.

"I don't mind not knowing you. Actually, I prefer it this way."

"Good. I return the feelings."

_Entry 32_

_WE WON REGIONALS! HELL YA! Alright, now that that's out of my system, let me tell you about it. My song got a huge applause, and I've had people coming up to me all weekend and telling me how good it was. I even had one of the judges tell me that he really liked it. Sing went really well too, even though it didn't have the factor of it being a new song. A lot of people really seemed to like it from the comments we got through YouTube. Yea! That's another thing. Did you guys know the glee club has a YouTube page? I bet you didn't. _

_Now here's where things are going to get ugly. Mr. Shue wants to pick the soloist for Nationals right away and he's going to do so this week, through a Diva off! He said that he's going to have 3 other people help him judge it and that it'll be kind of like American Idol. I have this in the bag. The only bad thing is that Blaine is competing too, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to kill him if he beats me. From the looks of it, we might all be getting a little snippet of a solo, since the song that Mr. Shue wants us to do for our end song is Façade from Jekyll and Hyde. As much as I love this musical, there aren't really any solos in my range. I might have to sing the girl part actually. _

_Since you aren't entered in the contest Dave, do you have any ideas of good solos I could sing? I'm actually thinking of singing Today 4 U from Rent, but I'm not positive yet. Angel's songs are all perfect for my range, so I think that'd be a great idea. But I'm open to other opinions._

_Kurt._

I'm so proud of you guys! You guys really did own regionals. I did know the glee club had a YouTube page! I found it when you were talking about the performance of Push It and I looked it up. I still can't believe Mr. Shuester let you guys perform that song.

Miss. Brown.

_We didn't exactly get his permission for that song. It was a bad situation. Trust me though, he was pissed._

_Kurt._

**I knew about the glee club YouTube page. We had fun leaving comments on that back last year.**

**Dave.**

_I figured those were from you guys. So, any ideas for a song for me to sing?_

_Kurt._

**Couldn't you sing that one song? The one from the Wizard of Oz thing?**

**Dave.**

_Defying Gravity? Rachel is singing it. _

_Kurt._

**Oh. Well then I don't know. I don't know music that fits your voice very well. Apparently I'm getting a solo in Façade…**

**Dave.**

_REALLY? That's awesome! Did Mr. Shue give you your music yet?_

_Kurt._

**Yea. **

**Dave.**

_Well, how many lines is it? Give me details Dave! Don't leave me hanging!_

_Kurt._

**Hold on. I have to count. Here, let me just write down my lines.**

**"While playing the saint.**

**But there's one thing I know and I know it for sure. This disease that we've got has got no ready cure, and I'm certain life is terribly hard."**

**Then I sing later in the song:**

"**It's that each man you meet on the street isn't one man, but two."**

**Dave.**

_Wow, that's actually a pretty big one. Good job Dave! I think that's probably the biggest in the song. _

_Kurt._

**Thanks. Mr. Shue said something about being happy about having a guy with a deeper voice for once. I know Blaine and Finn got solos too somewhere in there. Rachel has one too. Ok, so regionals was actually really fun. My parents didn't come (not surprised there), but it didn't matter. We did really good, and people recognized that, even the stuck up Warbler guys. I'm actually really excited for nationals, if my parents will let me go. I still have to talk to them about it.**

**Dave**

If they don't want to let you go for some reason, try having them talk to Mr. Shue. He can be very good with parents. I'm glad you had fun! We told you that you'd like New Directions.

Miss. Brown.

_Sorry, this has nothing to do with anything, but there's a movie night at my house this Friday night. We're watching Jekyll and Hyde. You're invited._

_Kurt._

**I doubt I'd be able to go, but thanks for the invitation. I don't like musicals very much anyways, so I don't feel too bad about it.**

**Dave.**

_You'd like this one. Who wouldn't? It has David Hasselhoff in it._

_Kurt_

**Yea, that's an even better reason to pass it up.**

**Dave**


	36. Entry 33

_Entry 33_

_ Remember how I said this diva off was going to be cake? Now I'm positive it will be cake. Rachel misjudged how much practice she could take before losing her voice and now talks like a frog. As far as Mercedes and Blaine go, I'll beat them easily. We won't know until Monday. _

_ I think it's time for a new prompt, since it's been a little while. I'm doing the zombie apocalypse one! "How would you respond to a zombie apocalypse?" Ok, so first I would go find Sam and Blaine since they seem like the type who would know what to do during a zombie apocalypse. Then, if we had time, I'd lock us in my house and we'd watch Shaun of the Dead, just to have it fresh in our heads how to kill zombies. Then we'd go save all of our friends from the evil zombies while listening to P!nk and Katy Perry at obnoxious volumes! _

_ If we needed somewhere safe to stay, I'd definitely take us all to the auditorium, since there are only a few doors in there and it's spacious. Then we'd send the big guys, like Finn and Puck, to go get supplies and kick major zombie ass until the problem is under control or until we can't fight them off anymore and get eaten._

_ Kurt. _

Sam does seem to know a lot about things like zombie apocalypses…

Miss. Brown.

**I'd rather get eaten by the zombies than listen to Katy Perry.**

** Dave.**

_Ha, you say that now. How would you handle it?_

_ Kurt._

**Well, even though it'd never happen, I'd probably gather my family and get out of here. We'd go find one of those nuclear war safe zones and hide there until they either go away or we die. I guess that's all I'd do really.**

** Dave.**

_I was hoping for something more fun. _

_ Kurt._

**Sorry to disappoint. **

** Dave.**

_It's ok._

_ Kurt._

**Oh, I almost forgot. Can I borrow that Jekyll and Hyde movie?**

** Dave.**

_Yea, you can borrow it. I thought you didn't like musicals._

_ Kurt._

**Not really, but Mr. Shue gave me this song from it that he wants me to try and sing for that contest thing.**

** Dave.**

_What! I thought you didn't want to be in it!_

_ Kurt._

**I didn't, but Mr. Shue wants me to try it for the experience and the chance to be critiqued.**

** Dave.**

_What's the song?_

_ Kurt._

**It's called Alive. I've never heard of it before, which is why I wanted to borrow that movie.**

** Dave.**

_That song is awesome! It's very powerful. Sure, you can borrow it, as long as you don't out diva me._

_ Kurt._

**I don't think anyone could out diva you Kurt.**

** Dave.**

_You're probably right. However, I can see that diva in you just wanting to burst out, which is fine as long as you don't steal my thunder, my boyfriend, or my spotlight._

_ Kurt._

**I don't like the spotlight and I think your boyfriend is a dick, so that sounds like a deal. Seriously Kurt, I do not get it. **

** Dave.**

_You're bringing this up again? I know you don't like him Dave, but I love him. Period. That's it. He's so nice and sweet and confident and great in bed and sexy and wonderful and funny, even if he is obsessed with Harry Potter._

_ Kurt._

**Didn't need to know all of that.**

** Dave**

_I think you did. You know, I know you say that we're too young to want to get married and such, but if you were in Blaine's situation, you'd have no problem with it._

_ Kurt._

**You can just do so much better. You're selling yourself short.**

** Dave.**

_And you think you're the better option, yet Dave, you aren't. I love Blaine. End of story. I won't discuss it anymore._

_ Kurt._


	37. Entry 34

**Author's Note: The song Kurt sings is called Emma's Reason from Jekyll and Hyde. I couldn't find it on YouTube, but if you can find it somewhere, I'd suggest listening to it. Enjoy! Review/alert/favorite if you feel like it. : )**

"Alright Kurt, go ahead and audition," Mr. Shue said to Kurt. Kurt hopped up on the stage. "Today 4 U right?"

"Actually Mr. Shue, I changed my song. In the spirit of us performing so many Jekyll and Hyde songs recently, I picked a song from that musical. This song is how I've been feeling recently, so please listen if you know that this is directed towards you," Kurt said seriously. He took a deep breath and started his song.

"But Simon you knew I had to be free. What I choose to do is decided by me. From the day my mother died, my father full of good intentions, treated me as though I were a young child. Maybe his idea was just to wait until I grew up and look at me and hope that I'd be her. It's easy to accept that from a father. He'd rather things remained the way they were. But when it comes to a marriage, I must pick whom I prefer. I am not the weak young thing you're seeking Simon, someone 17, obedient and sweet. I am not the protégée to waste your time on. I'm complete. In Henry's eyes I see what I am meant to be," he sang out.

"Of course he'd sing a song that's normally sung by a girl," Puck said. That was the only comment.

I know there's something going on between you three, but since Rachel isn't in school today, you three need to write together today.

Miss. Brown

_Entry 34 _

_ Great, and I'm not being sarcastic. I think we have issues that need worked out, and if we don't work them out here, there might be another fist fight. That's the last thing any of us want, right guys?_

_ Kurt._

_**I just want to know what the hell is going on. I didn't even know there was a problem until you sang that song for the competition on Friday. I mean, I knew that Dave was gay, but I didn't know there was something going on between you two.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**That's because it's not any of your business, pretty boy. How about you just back off and go find some rich boy or something.**

** Dave.**

_**If it has to do with Kurt, it's my business. I heard that song in glee club. Everyone did. Something is majorly wrong, and I want to know what it is. **_

_** Blaine.**_

___Dave is in love with me, and wants me to not marry you because he thinks that he's the better option. I'm not saying that you aren't a nice guy Dave, you're just not my type, and I'm in love. _

_ Kurt._

**You only think you're in love. If I'd come out before you even met Blaine you would think you were in love with me because I would've seemed like the only option. I know you don't actually love him. You can't actually love him**

** Dave.**

_**It's pretty bold of you to say that you know exactly what Kurt is thinking.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**It's pretty bold of you to a) propose to someone who isn't even 18 yet, b) get involved in business that has nothing to do with you, and c) act like a complete ass. **

** Dave.**

_**How am I being the ass? You're the one who is trying to break Kurt and me up. I haven't done anything to you, other than give you lifts home from school.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Would you both relax? I swear one of you is going to break my pen if you tighten your grip on it anymore. _

_ Kurt._

**Stay out of this Kurt. This isn't your business**

** Dave.**

_**Hmm, interesting. You think that the fact that you're trying to break up Kurt and mine engagement isn't neither of our business? Isn't that a little strange?**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Shut the hell up. **

** Dave.**

_Dave, bottom line, you and I are never going to get together. I'm sorry if you can't accept that, but you're just going to have to learn how to. There are plenty of guys out there who will be interested in you, and one day I'm sure you'll find one. I know what it feels like to be alone for so long, but you'll get through it. The last thing you should do is try and spoil my happiness in the hopes of finding your own._

_ Kurt._

**I think I'd accept it more if I didn't know how much better I am than that guy.**

** Dave.**

_**Oh, thanks Dave. I've treated you with absolute hospitality since Kurt decided to become friends with you, and you've treated me like garbage. I know you're having problems right now. I get that. My parents weren't happy about me being gay either. It was miserable for a while, but I learned to deal with it, and in time things became better. Just don't take your misery out on Kurt and me.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Well-**

** Dave **

The bell rang, ending class. Kurt slipped the journal into his bag and got up to leave with Blaine.

"Wait, Kurt, can I- can I try to explain everything?" Dave asked, grabbing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded, telling Blaine that he'll see him next period, and the duo waited for everyone to clear out of the room, including Miss. Brown.

"What do yo-"Kurt started, stopped by Dave's lips against his. Dave pulled away after a few seconds, immediately regretting the bold move. Suddenly, a hard slap made contact with Karofsky's cheek, leaving a red hand mark. Kurt, surprised both by the fact that he was kissed by Dave again and that he actually slapped him, clung to his messenger bag as he ran out of the room, feeling complete de ja vu.


	38. Entry 35

**Author's Note: Lol, I was pretty sure people stopped reading this, so when I woke up this morning to like 14 reviews, I was surprised to say the least. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and review/alert/favorite if you feel the need. This story does go up to 50 entries, just in case you were wondering, and the 100 review chapter is almost done. I hope to have it up by Tuesday, but don't hold me to it. Enjoy. : )**

_**Entry 35**_

_** Being partnered up with Karofsky again is the last thing I wanted, but Kurt and Rachel are both absent today, and I don't have much of a choice in the matter. I hope Kurt's feeling ok. He seemed to feel sick yesterday after English (he even left school early), and he wouldn't answer my calls or texts last night, which is unlike him. He's probably just resting.**_

_** I can't wait to tell him that Rachel and he both won the contest. Mr. Shue divided the solo into a duet, so they'll get to sing together on national television in New York City. I know he'll be so excited when he finds out, but I don't want to tell him through text. That just ruins the whole moment and I wouldn't get to see his face light up. **_

_** So, to avoid getting in another argument with Karofsky, I'm going to do one of the prompts. Let's do the one about the dream pet. My dream pet would totally be a dragon! Then I'd never have to drive my car again, and I could just fly my dragon to school instead! It'd be wicked. It'd have to be a cool looking dragon too, like not a lame green one. It'd have to be, like black with flames or something cool like that.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Kurt isn't here? Did he say anything to you?**

** Dave.**

_**No he didn't say anything. I thought I made that pretty clear in my entry.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__When I saw him in the hall yesterday, he seemed pretty pale. Maybe he's just coming down with something. I'm sure the stress from the contest and you two being at each other's throats haven't made things easier. He'll be happy to hear about the duet! And yes, a dragon would be wicked cool.

Miss. Brown.

**Yea, maybe he's sick or something. **

** Dave.**

_**That's such a shame. His birthday is coming up, and I had a surprise party planned for him, but if he's sick then there's no fun in that. I'll stop by his house after school today to drop his things off and see what's up.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I'm sure it's just a bug. You shouldn't be so worried.**

** Dave.**

_**Dave, you don't know anything about this do you? **_

_** Blaine.**_

__**What makes you think that? Here, let me do the prompt first. My dream pet would be a Great Dane. Those dogs are so cool, with their long legs. They look kind of like miniature horses or something. I'd want one of the retired running ones, so it doesn't get put down when it's done with its running career.**

** Dave.**

_**Well the fact that you're acting kind of fishy is making me think that. Did he say anything to you or something?**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**No, he didn't say anything to me. He's probably just stressed out. So, Blaine, since we don't have much else to talk about, tell me about you.**

** Dave.**

_**Uh, ok. I'm an only child. My mom is a lawyer, and my dad a politician. I have a pet fish named Peter… Uh, what else do you want to know?**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I don't know. You want to be a biology teacher right?**

** Dave.**

_**Yea, I love biology. I find it so interesting to cut open things and look at their insides. It'd be cool to teach that to kids, and to see them have a passion for it too, you know?**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Not really, but I guess that's cool. I thought you'd want to sing and dance and stuff too. That's all.**

** Dave.**

_**Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I want to be a performer. ; )**_

_** Blaine**_

__**I didn't mean it like that.**

** Dave.**

_**I know. I just like making you squirm. By the way, sorry about that fight so long ago.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Yea, same. I didn't mean to get all pissed off. I was taking other things out on you and Kurt.**

** Dave.**

_**We figured as much. You know, I'm happy that Kurt has kind of made friends with you. I didn't agree with him making friends with you at first because I thought that you didn't deserve it, but it makes him happy to have amends with you. He raves about how different you've become, and how you're like a changed man or whatever. I hope he's right, but from what I've seen, you just seem to be an ok person. I just think it's crazy how much he trusts you**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**He trusts me?**

** Dave.**

_**Uh, yea. I mean, literally, maybe a half hour after I proposed to him; he was like "I can't wait to tell Dave about this!" He told you before he even told his dad, or Mercedes. That's a pretty big deal.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Oh.**

** Dave.**

_**Why wouldn't he? Is it really that surprising?**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**No, it makes sense, but… Never mind. **

** Dave.**


	39. Entry 36

**Author's Note: Btw, someone pointed it out to me in the reviews, in the last chapter the dog was supposed to be a greyhound, not a Great Dane. Woops. Sorry, I don't have a beta so I didn't know that was wrong. Other than that, thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Enjoy!**

_**Entry 36**_

_** GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS!**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**What the hell are you talking about?**

** Dave.**

_**I went to Kurt's house after school yesterday, to make sure he was ok. He told me what happened and how he's pretending to have an upset stomach so his dad won't make him go to school. You are the scum of the earth. No, you're worse than scum. You're the scum on the scum of the earth. I can't believe Kurt trusted you. I can't believe I was starting to trust you. **_

_** Blaine.**_

__**You don't think I feel bad about what I did? I don't know what I was thinking.**

** Dave**

_**You know what Dave, feeling bad about it doesn't mean anything anymore. You felt bad about it last time too, but you did it again! It's ok to make mistakes as long as you learn from them, not repeat them. You broke Kurt's trust and all of his sense of security in McKinley. **_

_** Blaine.**_

__**It couldn't have been that bad. When he comes back, I'll just apologize.**

** Dave.**

_**It is that bad. Kurt doesn't want to come back. He wants to finish school online. He doesn't even want to be in glee club anymore. You basically destroyed his hope in humanity. Great move.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Listen Blaine, I am sorry. What else can I do? Get down on my knees and grovel? It's not like I can go back in time and change what happened.**

** Dave.**

_**Just because you can't change anything doesn't mean that I don't have the right to be absolutely pissed off! I still can't believe this. I can't believe that I thought for a second that he'd be fine if I left him with you, just to talk. Trusting you was the biggest mistake.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__Whoa there guys. Listen, I know what happened isn't good, but instead of ragging on each other, you two need to make sure Kurt is ok. If he doesn't want to come back to school here, that's his choice. It isn't Dave's fault.

Miss. Brown.

**Preach it Miss. Brown.**

** Dave.**

Don't think I'm taking your side on this Dave. You did mess up, big time. I thought you and Kurt were all better now and that things were behind you. I mean, we knew you were upset about the wedding, but this was not the way to go about things. Another thing, I think this has officially gotten out of hand. One of you needs to tell Kurt's dad, or I will.

Miss. Brown.

_** I will gladly tell Burt what happened. I've been begging Kurt to let me tell him, but he's so worried that Dave will get suspended or expelled because of it, and that's all he goes on about when I bring it up. Even now, after what you did, he's looking out for you! I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I don't think I could tell Mr. Hummel what I did. He'd try to kill me.**

** Dave.**

_**Just be happy that I haven't tried to kill you yet. Do me and Kurt a favor and quit New Directions. Kurt is going to need a place where he feels safe when he comes back to school, and if you're there then he won't have one.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I think I should do the exact opposite actually… Maybe I could apologize with a song in glee club. I know Kurt would listen. I think trying to get you to tolerate me is a lost cause.**

** Dave.**

_**You think correctly. If you're going to stay, just stay as far away from Kurt as humanly possible. I won't put up with it. So help me, if something like this happens again, your ass is mine. Burt won't get the chance to try and kill you because I'll have your head on a stick before he can even reach you.**_

_** Blaine**_

__Alright, Blaine, take a deep breath and calm down. I think the song would be a good idea Dave, if Mr. Hummel doesn't decide to press charges or anything that is. Maybe you should put your energy into a song too Blaine. Kurt's going to need someone to be strong with him, and if you're this furious all the time, he won't want to open up to you, for the fear of making you upset. Just try and be there for each other.

Miss. Brown.

**Do you think Mr. Hummel's going to press charges Miss. Brown?**

** Dave.**

If I was in his situation, I would. He'll probably ask for me to give you and Kurt new partners for this project too. We'll all discuss this together once everything is out in the open. Until then, put your energy into other things and make sure to tell Mr. Hummel today. If not, I will call him tomorrow.

Miss. Brown.


	40. Entry 37

"Hi Kurt, Mr. Hummel," Miss Brown said, giving Kurt a gentle hug. She'd only known Kurt for this year, but she could tell that he was miserable. He didn't look well. "How about you two have a seat so we can discuss what to do about the journal project, right?" The two Hummels sat down in chairs in front of Miss. Brown's desk.

"Now, Kurt, would you feel better if I got you a new journal partner? I understand what happened to you has made you very upset, understandably, so I would be willing to change partners around and have you be partners with either Blaine or Mercedes until the end of the year," Miss. Brown said, looking at her partner list.

"No, I'll stay with Dave," Kurt said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you sure Kurt? I mean, she's offering you a way out Kid," Mr. Hummel said, not really understanding his son's angle.

"Even though just thinking about Dave makes me sick to my stomach, he's going through things that he needs a release from. If anyone else becomes his partner, he won't have that anymore. I'll be fine, and if anything bad happens, I'll make sure to tell one of you right away," Kurt said, still staring at his hands.

_Entry 37_

_ Well, I never thought I'd come back to McKinley high school, but it's kind of nice to be back. The fact that I have a solo for Nationals give me something to focus on, and I can just focus on school until I graduate. I finished both of my book reports for your class Miss. Brown. I brought them with me. I read Flowers in the Attic and Petals on the Wind by V.C. Andrews while I wasn't in school. I did a poem for Flowers and I wrote a paper on ballet for Petals. I'm sure they'll be fine._

_ I'm not really sure what to talk about here… I mean, I don't feel great, that's for sure. Even sitting next to you Dave is making me squeamish. I just can't wait to go to New York City and leave this all behind me. Blaine and I can start fresh and just never come back._

_ I feel like I have my own secret service now. I never really get to be alone since Blaine or one of the glee guys are always with me. They're all really mad that this happened again and no one did anything. They act like I'm some princess that needs protected. I can take care of myself._

_ Kurt._

Kurt, I do hope you feel better. If this situation gets too rough, I can always give you a new partner. Just ask if you change your mind.

Miss. Brown.

**I know that whatever I say really won't change what happened, but I am really sorry. I thought that maybe if I showed you that you had another option… I don't know. I felt like when I was just telling you my feelings, you weren't getting it… If that makes any sense. Either way, it wasn't right of me and I'm sorry.**

** Dave**

_Ok. _

_ Kurt_

**Is your dad going to press charges or take this up with the school or anything?**

** Dave**

_No. Your worst fear should be Blaine._

_ Kurt._

He isn't? He seemed pretty dead set on it last time I talked to him. I can't blame him. If you were my son, I'd press charges, whether Dave is a nice kid or not.

Miss. Brown.

_I can't do that to Dave. He's going through enough right now. The last thing he needs is to get thrown out of school or have criminal charges._

_ Kurt._

**Man, thank you so much. And I'm not afraid of that hobbit.**

** Dave**

_Let's not talk about it anymore. What song are you doing for your glee assignment?_

_ Kurt._

**I don't know yet. **

** Dave.**

What's the assignment this time?

Miss. Brown

_We have to pick a song that we remember being on the radio back when we were younger that we can still relate to today. I'm in between My Immortal by Evanescence and Scars by Papa Roach._

_ Kurt._

My Immortal for sure. It fits your voice a lot better than anything by Papa Roach.

Miss. Brown.

**I don't really listen to music that much. I'll have to look up some old 90s songs or something.**

** Dave.**

_I'm sure you'll figure something out._

_ Kurt._


	41. Entry 38

_Entry 38_

_ Blaine always knows how to make me feel so much better. He sang She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 to me in glee yesterday for our assignment (changing the she's to he's of course), and it was the sweetest thing. It made me forget about everything for a little while. Other highlights were Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard being performed by Finn (there must be something going on in the Rachel Berry love octagon), Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse being performed by Artie, and The Reason by Hoobastank being performed by Dave._

_ Dave, all I have to say as far as that song goes is that I hope you meant that in a brotherly way. I'm pretty sure it's clear that we don't have a future together, and that after school ends, we probably won't talk ever again. I know that sounds terribly harsh, but it's true. _

_ Kurt._

**Yea, I know. That's how I meant for it to be taken. I really am sorry and I regret what I did. I have other things I want to focus on now, since this seems to be going nowhere.**

** Dave.**

_I'm glad you finally figured that out. Now, can we do a prompt and just give our minds some kind of break and pretend everything is normal again?_

_ Kurt._

**I'd like that a lot. I think we've done most of the prompts though. Any ideas Miss Brown?**

** Dave.**

Hmm, how about a strange hobby? That'd be interesting. : ) I'm glad you boys are making up, somewhat.

Miss. Brown.

_Oh! I have so many weird hobbies, it isn't even funny! I'll tell you about my one strange one that I bet you would never guess. Back when I was little, all I wanted for Christmas was one of those wooden doll houses that you build and add electricity to and stuff, so when I was six I finally got one. My dad and I worked on that doll house for an entire year until it was finally done. We carpeted it and made all of the furniture on our own. Now, I still have it in my room, in my closet. I still decorate it for the seasons and such, just for my own enjoyment. _

_ Kurt._

**Wow… yea, that's definitely weird.**

** Dave.**

I always wanted one of those when I was a little girl! That's adorable!

Miss. Brown.

**Well, my weird hobby isn't much better. Back when I was in kindergarten, I went to this Christian academy. We didn't have a gymnasium or a place to have recess, so our teacher taught us how to knit, and we knitted blankets for the homeless shelter. I use to knit a blanket a month for the homeless shelter until last year when one of the guys found my knitting stuff and started calling me a fag because of it. I gave away all of my needles and yarn and stuff to some old lady, and haven't done it since.**

** Dave.**

_And you said mine was weird._

_ Kurt._

**Knitting was actually created by sailors, so it's totally cool.**

** Dave.**

_Oh yea, it's cool._

_ Kurt._

**I can tell you're being sarcastic. At least I don't play with dolls.**

** Dave.**

_Leave my dolls out of this. I don't play with them either! I just decorate their house. I swear if Broadway doesn't work out, fashion or interior design are next in line._

_ Kurt_

**That's not stereotypical in the slightest**

** Dave**

It seems like things are on the way of getting normal again.

Miss. Brown.

_I guess so. _

_ Kurt._

**Maybe a little bit. So, there is actually something going on with me. I'm going to my college visit soon, and my parents actually seem excited for me. They might just be excited that I'm leaving, but I'll take any excitement that they throw my way. I'm so ready to get out of here and start fresh, just like you guys have been saying I should.**

** Dave.**

The nice thing about starting fresh is that you can completely recreate yourself if you want to. Now's your chance! Just make sure to leave Karofsky at McKinley High School, and only bring Dave with you.

Miss. Brown.

_And when you find a guy you like, don't just kiss him out of the blue. You will scare him or make him hate you._

_ Kurt._

**I guess you'd be the expert on that… Sorry.**

** Dave.**

_You can stop apologizing. I get it._

_ Kurt._


	42. Entry 39

_Entry 39_

_ Nationals and senior prom are slowly approaching, which means my audition for NYU is also creeping up on me. I'm so nervous. For my audition, I have to sing a song from a musical and a contemporary song. I'm singing "Rose's Turn" for my musical number and I'm singing "Black Bird" for my contemporary song. I've got two monologues to perform too, and two dance routines. Bottom line, I have a lot to keep practicing and I'm just getting more and more nervous as the day approaches. I mean, I am so nervous that I had Blaine go get our things for prom because I don't have time to focus on it. _

_ Not only do I have my audition to keep practicing for, I also have my duet with Rachel! We're singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" which I could sing in my sleep, but it still needs practice. I'm just glad that I have all of my reports that would be approaching done, and out of the way. It's just this college stuff that's getting to me. I have tons of scholarships that I still need to finish filling out and ugh, just too much to do. I want to take a nap. I think they should reinstate nap time into the school curriculum. They do say that teenagers need more sleep than new borns._

_ Kurt._

Just take a deep breath and relax. Don't overwork yourself. You will do fine and graduate from McKinley high school, to greater things.

Miss. Brown.

_I hope so. I'd die if I got stuck in Lima._

_ Kurt._

**I'm feeling the same stress Kurt. Nationals are in New York, which is completely new to me because I've never left the state, let alone without my parents. I did get the okay to go from them, since Finn and Puck are going and Mrs. Hudson is chaperoning. My dad thinks I could be spending my time that I spend on glee club to do something more productive, but my mom is really happy about it. She actually seems proud of me. More importantly, I'm proud of me too. I mean, more proud than I was when I was doing anything involving football. I love football and all, but it doesn't really take that much balls to play it. With glee club, it's like I'm putting myself out there for everyone to see and saying "this is who I am. If you don't like it, go fuck yourself." I like it**

** Dave.**

Language Dave. I'm glad you're enjoying glee club though, and that you're proud of yourself. New York is going to be a blast! I'm so excited for you guys. I can't come, since I have no vacation time saved up, but I'll be watching on TV that night!

Miss. Brown.

_Your mom seems like she has the capability to be a nice person. _

_ Kurt._

**I'm not saying that either of my parents are bad people. They aren't. I love my parents. It's just, sometimes they can be close minded or something like that. It's just the way they are. I should've known that before I came out.**

** Dave.**

_So, answer a burning question for me, and I'll answer one for you?_

_ Kurt._

**Like truth or dare? Seriously Kurt? What are we, 10 year old girls at a slumber party?**

** Dave**

_I've always loved truth or dare!_

_ Kurt._

**Exactly.**

** Dave.**

_Shut up! Ok, so here's what I want to know. Are you actually going to try and get a boyfriend? Or ask a guy to prom?_

_ Kurt._

**No, I don't think so. I think… I think I'm going to try and become straight. Before you get up on your soapbox Hummel, hear me out. It's easy for you. You have a dad who totally gets you and is totally ok with who you are. I have parents who aren't like that. Also, I want to go into a field that is notorious for being not so good to the gays. It'd just be better if I try to just pretend like I don't feel how I do.**

** Dave.**

Dave that is your decision, not mine or Kurt's. Just be careful of any programs you try to take part in. They can be damaging to your mental and emotional health.

Miss. Brown.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! Why would you put yourself through that? _

_ Kurt._

**I don't have to go into anymore of an explanation than I already have Kurt. Now, I get to ask a burning question. If I could think of one.**

** Dave.**

_Ha! See, I'm such an open book that there really aren't any burning questions. :p_

_ Kurt._

**Damn. You're right.**

** Dave.**


	43. Entry 40

**Author's Note: Just giving you guys the heads up, I'm going out of town on Wednesday and won't have access to a computer until the Monday I get back, meaning I'm going to try and post twice a day for the next few days, but there won't be any new ones for a few days after Wednesday. Sorry! Other than that, review/alert/favorite if you feel the need. You know they make me smile. And, enjoy. :)**

_Entry 40_

_ I started officially packing for New York today, which was way too difficult! We're only allowed to bring one suitcase and a book bag! I don't know how I'm going to function! Luckily, Blaine packs lightly, so I'm putting some of my things in his suitcase. My dad is still not really happy about us rooming together, but Artie is rooming with us too, and all of the guys' rooms are joined through a door thing. It's not like we're getting a honeymoon suite to ourselves or something. Plus, dad and Carole are going to be there. They'll probably be watching us like hawks._

_ My graduation is officially starting to sink in. I know how I really am excited to be out of high school and everything, but I might never get to see some of these people again. Everyone is going so far away. Mercedes is going to the University of Nevada, Reno, which is like a 5 day drive from New York! I don't know how I'm going to function without her. Everyone else is a little closer, but not by much. Rachel is also applying of NYU and doing her audition while we're up there, which is no surprise. She's probably the last person I'd want to be going to the same college with._

_ It all started hitting me when Mrs. Anderson came over yesterday after school. She started asking me all of these questions about the wedding, which I had no answers to since I've been focusing on school and glee and college. Then she asked me if we even had a date set, which we don't. I guess when I said yes it didn't really click that we're actually getting married. It isn't like I regret it or anything! If I could go back, I would still say yes. It's just weird. I knew I'd find someone one day, but I never thought it'd be so soon. _

_ Kurt._

Growing up is something hard to come to terms with, especially when you have to leave people behind. As far as the wedding goes, don't feel rushed. You and Blaine have a long time to think about marriage.

Miss. Brown.

**Why would you need more than one suitcase? We're only going to be there for a 3 days.**

** Dave.**

_My moisturizing and hair care products took up my entire book bag... I am high maintenance. I'm not Josh Groban. I don't wake up in the morning, sing a high F, and suddenly look gorgeous. It takes work to look this good._

_ Kurt._

**Hmm, how about a friendly dare Kurt?**

** Dave.**

_What would that be?_

_ Kurt._

**Let's reverse roles, just for tomorrow. You don't moisturize or whatever at all, don't do your hair and all that other crap.**

** Dave.**

_What's in it for me?_

_ Kurt._

**If you do it, I'll let you use my entire back pack and half of my suitcase to bring whatever else you feel like you need for the trip. **

** Dave.**

_Deal, but only one day, and you'd better bring a big suitcase. Also, you'll carry mine and Blaine's luggage to our rooms when we get there._

_ Kurt._

**I don't have enough arms to do that! No deal.**

** Dave.**

_Fine. How about you just carry my suitcase and book bag. It'll probably be too heavy for me to carry and I don't want to put that burden on Blaine. :P_

_ Kurt._

**Deal. But, to add onto the wager, you have to not wear anything brand name. Just a plain shirt, crappy jeans, and tennis shoes. That's it. And, if you lose, you have to dance with me at prom.**

** Dave.**

_Fine. No problem. This will be cake._

_ Kurt._

**I give you till second period before you run to the bathrooms and change into a Marc Jacobs jacket.**

** Dave.**

_That's where you're wrong. I dressed down for almost an entire week to try and win my dad's affection. This will be easy._

_ Kurt._

**You'll hold to your word, right? No matter what happens?**

** Dave.**

_Uh yea. I wouldn't lie to you. Now what kind of dancing were you talking exactly, because there is no way in hell that I will grind with you?_

_ Kurt._

**No, no grinding. I think it's creepy when boys and girls do it, let alone you and me. I'm not sure yet. I haven't exactly thought this through.**

** Dave.**

_Well, don't worry about it too much, because I'm going to win. _

_ Kurt._


	44. Entry 41

**Author's Note: Well, I officially finished writing the 100 review spectacular! It's like, nine pages long though, so I need to sit down and grammar edit and whatnot. I'm going to try and post it tomorrow, if humanly possible. I'm kind of swamped with getting ready to go out of town, but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for all of the reviews and the lovins! Review/alert/favorite/whatever if you feel inclined to do so. Enjoy! :D**

_Entry 41_

_ I feel disgusting. My hair is a total disaster, my skin feels so oily and gross, and I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash from these crappy clothes. I'm just going to try and not think about the fact that it's only first period and I feel miserable. On a happier note, Blaine still found something to compliment about my terrible appearance today. He likes my hair when I don't mess with it. : )_

_ Rachel and I have officially gotten "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" down to a science, which is good. That's one less thing to worry about. We also helped each other out on our auditions for NYU, giving pointers and such. Luckily, we're different genders; otherwise we'd maybe consider each other actual competition in this case. It will be nice to have someone in the same department as me when I move up there this summer, even if it is Rachel... _

_ Another terrifying thing is happening tonight. We're getting our caps and gowns, and choosing who is going to deliver the speech for our graduation. It's going to finalize the fact that I really am getting out of here! It's exciting but so nerve racking. With all of this going on, Blaine has successfully ordered our boutonnières and got our vests and things for prom, which is next Friday! We only have like a month of school left, and it's going to fly. We're leaving for New York this Thursday night, then next week we have Prom on Friday. After that week we have the senior trip to The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and then the week after that is finals and graduation! Are you completely terrified too Dave?_

_ Kurt._

I didn't even recognize you when you came into class today Kurt. Not that it's a bad thing. You just look really different. This last month of high school is going to fly for the both of you. Enjoy it, because it's the only one you'll get.

Miss. Brown.

**Wow, now that you mention it, high school really is almost over. I didn't even realize that. It's going to be weird not coming back here next year.**

** Dave.**

_It'll be refreshing! This place is a hellhole._

_ Kurt._

**It isn't that bad. I mean, sure your high school days weren't awesome or anything, but you still had some fun and had friends and stuff.**

** Dave.**

_Yea, but this place just never seemed challenging enough. I'm just ready to break free of it all, you know?_

_ Kurt._

**I guess. **

** Dave.**

_So, Dave, how do you think I look? _

_ Kurt._

**You look like a normal person instead of a floating unicorn alien like usual.**

** Dave.**

_I like being a floating unicorn alien way more than being a normal person. Being normal means that you're just like everyone else._

_ Kurt._

**Exactly. You look just like everyone else.**

** Dave.**

_Yea, never doing this again. I just need to get through today. Oh, by the way, good job on your solo in Façade. I was listening for it._

_ Kurt._

**Thanks. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to sing it in front of millions of people.**

** Dave.**

_You'll be fine. Just don't mess up or throw up, since this is going to be on TV._

_ Kurt._

**That makes me feel so much better.**

** Dave.**

Speaking of Nationals, turns out I will be able to go with you guys! The school policy requires as many girl chaperones and boys, so Mr. Figgins told me I had to go. :)

Miss. Brown.

_Now it is a party! Woot woot! Can I ride in your car Miss. Brown?_

_ Kurt._

We don't have that figured out yet, but I'll see what I can do. Will *crosses out Will* Mr. Shuester and I are going to work on driving arrangements and hotel arrangements tonight.

Miss. Brown.

**Kinky.**

** Dave.**


	45. Entry 42

Mr. Shue was trying to cram all of the suitcases into the four cars that they had to take to New York City. Even though New Directions fund raised like fools, they were only able to get enough money to get decent hotel rooms in New Jersey, pay for gas and food, and to pay for the registration fee. Bottom line, flying wasn't an option. Now they had to cram 19 suitcases and 19 people into a pt cruiser, a Honda civic, a Monte Carlo, and Mr. Shue's crappy Oldsmobile. They'd all fit, but it was going to be tight.

"I'm still not sure if I'm happy about Dave being in the same car as my son," Mr. Hummel said to Mr. Shue as he crammed suitcases into the back of Miss. Brown's pt cruiser.

"Kurt will be sitting up front with me. There will be no problem, promise," Miss. Brown said, helping Mr. Shue with the cramming.

"Thanks," Mr. Shue said timidly as Miss. Brown slammed her trunk closed.

"Not a problem Will. Alright guys, get in the car with your chaperone and let's head out!" Miss. Brown said happily, getting in her car. Sitting passenger with her was Kurt, who already had his journal pulled out. In the back sat Blaine, Dave, and Rachel. "You don't have to work on that on our way to Nationals Kurt."

"Yea, but we have nothing better to do for this long drive," he said, clicking his pen.

_Entry 42_

_ New York City, here I come! I've missed you so much! Tomorrow is Nationals and then the next day is my audition! Soon, my life will finally begin! _

_ Kurt._

We're going to be awesome with our "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" duet! Just don't be disappointed when I get into NYU and if you don't.

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

_**Kurt will definitely get in. If anything, they'll beg him to join. Kurt, dear, I do love you, but can you please change the music to anything that isn't by Cascada. **_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I've never been to New York before. Is it really as special as everyone makes it out to be?**

** Dave.**

_YES!_

_ Kurt._

YES!

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

_**YES!**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Sorry I asked. And yea Kurt, pick something else to listen to. Anything else.**

** Dave.**

_Fine. So, did everyone remember everything? I don't want us to get to New York and it turn out that you forgot something._

_ Kurt._

**Ha, yup, I have everything in my suitcase that I got all to myself. I told you that you couldn't do it.**

** Dave.**

_I broke into hives! It shouldn't count! Redo!_

_ Kurt._

**That's the way it is Kurt. You'd better hold up your part of the deal.**

** Dave.**

_**His part of the deal? What was that exactly? I didn't even know you guys were having some kind of wager until Kurt broke out into hives and asked for clothes. I thought he just felt like a bum that day or something.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__You didn't know about that? Kurt said he could go a day without doing his hair or moisturizing and such, and Dave said he couldn't. So if Kurt won, he got to use half of his suitcase for the trip.

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

_**What was in it for Dave then?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___I'll tell you later Dear. Toss me a Red Vine. I have some in my bag._

_ Kurt._

_**Yes! Redvines! **_

___Favorite Any Mann song? _

_**Red Vines! Favorite color of vines other than green?**_

___Red vines! Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent?_

_**Red vines. OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!  
><strong>_

___In the cupboard under some stairs!_

_ Kurt._

**I have no idea what just happened.**

** Dave.**

That makes two of us.

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

_You probably don't want to know. Ok, we need to play some kind of road game. I spy with my little eye something green._

_ Kurt._

_**Grass.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Dammit! _

_ Kurt._

I spy with my little eye something blue.

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

**The sky.**

** Dave.**

This game is really boring.

Rachel Berry *insert star here*

_**We can play the word game. That's what the warblers always did on our way to competitions. I'll start. Sing.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__Ping.

_Pink_

**Link**

_**Lick**_

___Sick_

_**Suck**_

__Duck

_**Fuck *you all were thinking it***_

___Funk *looks more like you were from your last three words ; )*_

**Sunk**

Sung

_Hung_

_**Hunk**_

__**Hunt**

_**Runt**_

__Rant

_Want_

**Wont**

_Woot!_

Soot

**Hoot**

_**Boot**_

__Boop

**Hoop**

_**Loop**_

__**Loot**

_**Coot**_

___Coat_

Boat

**Did you guys seriously play this game for hours? Moat**

_**Yes we seriously did. Is that so surprising? We went to a private boarding school. Moan.**_

___I can imagine you guys playing this game for hours. Wes always tried to start one but usually someone would give up. Moon._

I doubt we can play this game for seven hours! That has to be impossible. Mooo.

_Using mooo is so cheep Rachel. Moot._

**I wonder if we could win a world record for how long someone could play this game. Root.**

_**I wonder if someone would even keep track of how long they played this game in order to get a world record for it. Mood.**_

__**Way to be a downer. Hood.**

_**I don't like sitting next to you. I'll be as much of a downer as I want to be. Wood.**_

___You two better not start fighting. This car is small. I don't think it could handle you two duking it out in the back. Wool._

I don't want to be there if there is a fight. I can't risk my nose being broken again and have to maybe go through vocally damaging surgery! Tool.

_I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind that. Fool._

**Bitch fight. Cool.**

_Ha, no. Rachel and I respect each other as artists. We'd never hurt each other. Right Rachel? Pool._

Sure. Says the guy who wanted to feed me to a nonexistent sea monster. Poll.

_That's because you were all over my man. Actually, you still are all over my man. That's what we get for putting him in the middle seat. Just keep your wandering hands to yourself. Roll._

_**Don't worry about it Kurt. I'm sure she'll behave for now. She wouldn't risk getting you mad while you're in control of the radio. Role. **_

__**I don't see why you have girls and guys going for you Anderson. I see you more as the type who deserves to die alone. Mole.**

_Ouch. That hurt from up here. Mule. _

_**Like I've said many times before, what have I ever done to you? Rule.**_

__**You're just one of those people that I can't stand. You're full of yourself and think you're just so much better than everyone else. Rune. **

_**I do not. And I'm not full of myself either. I don't know why I always get tons of solos and such. I just do. I do however, know that I am way better than you, since you spend all of your time feeling sorry for yourself and using twisted logic to try and get ahead. Dune.**_

___Whoa guys, calm down. We don't need to be fighting about this. WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK REMEMBER! Dunk._

Wow, this entry is long. I hope Miss. Brown will count it as two. I need my right hand to not have carpal tunnel, since I'll be signing so many autographs in the distant future. __

___She might. Rachel! You broke the name game chain! _

I couldn't think of another word that we didn't already do.

_**That's ok, it's been a few hours anyways. We're probably going to stop and stretch our legs soon.**_

__**But Miss. Brown said we're still in Ohio.**

_Yea, Ohio is a huge state. Damn Ohio._


	46. Entry 43

**Author's Note: The 100****th**** (and I guess 200****th**** since its taken me so long, lol) review chapter is going to be posted either later tonight or tomorrow morning, and I'll probably post one more entry sometime today! I hope you guys have a great week! Anyone else excited for Glee tonight? I am! Review/alert/favorite/etc if you feel like it. Enjoy :D**

"Everyone, please stay close by," Miss. Brown said as all of New Directions filled up the subway. They were all on their way to fill out the registration and sign in for Nationals. Of course, everyone was nervous and acting stranger than usual. This strangeness made most of them want to start singing _Santa Fe_ at the top of their lungs while dancing on the pools in the middle of the subway, but they all refrained.

Kurt sat there, scribbling in the journal while Blaine started dosing off on his shoulder.

_Entry 43_

_ We got to our hotel around eleven o clock last night, and everyone was exhausted! We did, however, play the word game almost the entire 7 hours, which was really impressive. Another impressive thing is that Dave and Blaine didn't kill each other, and Rachel gave me no big reason to kill her. _

_ Just being back in New York feels so awesome. It's one of those places that makes you feel like anything is possible if you work hard enough. That's what I'll be doing for the next four years when I'm in college. I will be working myself to the bone, perfecting my acting and my singing, so I can reach my full potential. It'll be worth it. I know it will be._

_ Kurt._

The subway came to a halt and the glee club all climbed out. Kurt was holding hands with a half awake Blaine, mostly to keep him from running into things. His ears perked up when he heard an angry voice echoing through the terminal.

"Homosexuality is a sin against nature and humanity!" A voice rang out. Blaine instantly felt more awake as they walked past the man who was yelling. "You two fags are going to hell!" he shouted at them as they walked by.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mr. Hummel yelled, walking over to the guy. "These are children who you're spitting your hate at. I don't care what you believe, but keep it to yourself!"

"Burt, come on. He isn't worth it," Carole said, grabbing Mr. Hummel's arm and leading him away from the man. Besides that occurrence, nothing bad happened on the way to Radio City Music Hall, where Nationals were being held.

_I feel like I'm going to be sick. We're on next! We are on next. Oh my gaga. I'm going to be singing on national television. I'm going to die. I swear I'm going to die. There is no way I will live past this moment. _

_ Kurt._

"And first place goes to… NEW DIRECTIONS! Congratulations!" An announcer said, handing them a giant trophy as they proceeded to freak out.

_WE WON WE WON HOLY SHIT WE WON! *INSERT CELEBRATORY DANCE HERE!* OH MY GAGA YES! Ok, now that that is sort of out of my system, all I have to say is wow! Not only did we own it up at Nationals, but it was so strange to see everyone celebrating. Brittany was making out with everyone and I mean everyone. Rachel and Puck were hysterically crying. Finn had a dopey grin on his face and looked like he was going to pass out. Blaine and I were hugging and jumping up and down. It was awesome._

_ I have something else that I need to ask about though. Dave, who was that guy you were talking to? He was cute. _

_ Kurt._

**Oh, that was some guy named Walt. He was on the team that one second place. He was nice enough. He's from Pennsylvania and is going to YSU too, so he gave me his number.**

** Dave.**

_Oh lala! Numbers were exchanged! I told you New York City was magic! _

_ Kurt._

**You're making a big deal out of nothing. Besides, I doubt he's gay.**

** Dave.**

_He had a lip piercing. He's at least bi if anything. I don't really go for the punk type, but I could totally see you two hooking up. He's like a male Tina, minus the Asian ness. _

_ Kurt._

**Ok, whatever. Nationals were amazing. I did almost puke when I sang my solo for Façade, but the feeling after doing such a great performance is just awesome. It's the same feeling we get after playing a good game. Just so awesome.**

** Dave.**

Jeez, it's the weekend and you boys still have me working. Your guys' performance was amazing. Don't tell Mr. Shuester I told you this, but he was crying. Like, really crying. He was so proud of you all.

Miss. Brown.

_I'm so proud of us! We rocked the house! The only way this trip will get even better is if my audition ends well… I hope it does._

_ Kurt._


	47. 1200 REVIEW SPECTACULAR!

**Author's Note: It's time for the 100 Reviews Musical Spectacular! This in itself is basically a one shot story taking place in this world, so anything that happens in this has no consequences towards the story. It takes place around entry 26ish. Enjoy!**

New Directions sat in the choir room while they watched Mr. Shue write "Fund Raising" on the board.

"We have fifteen members in our glee club, meaning we need a fund raiser to get you all to New York for Nationals," he said, clicking his marker shut. "I say we have a benefit show-"

"Didn't we try that last year, and only four people showed up, only to boo us?" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, but that's because we had no direction with our show. I took notes from that performance and realized the reason no one came was because there was music that they didn't really know, and everything was very disjointed from each other. So, this time around, we're going to perform a musical!" Mr. Shue said excitedly. Rachel and Kurt flew out of their seats in excitement.

"Mr. Shue, I think this is the best idea you've ever come up with!" Kurt cheered.

"I have to agree with Kurt. Mr. Shuester, I know you're normally dead set on ruining my budding career, but for once you've actually made a good decision!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel, Kurt, sit down. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I haven't even told you what musical we're doing yet. Everyone's roles will be decided through an audition judged by Miss. Brown, Ms. Pillsbury, and myself," Mr. Shue said, pausing for dramatic effect. "We're performing… Rent!" Kurt and Rachel leapt out of their seats again.

"Is that about landlords?" Brittany asked. "Because I'm allergic to landlords."

"Uh, no. Rent is about Bohemians living in New York City near the end of the millennium. They're all poor and outcasts-"

"Meaning, we can relate to them perfectly. Is that what you're trying to say?" Santana asked.

"I don't mean it in a negative way. It's one of the best known musicals, and a classic. Auditions will be in a week, so practice and be prepared!"

Kurt had his arm linked in Blaine's as they walked to the choir room to see the audition results. Kurt was practically skipping, making Blaine laugh at his over enthusiasm.

"What if you didn't get the part you wanted?" Blaine asked, trying to calm down his excited boyfriend.

"Oh please Blaine! I don't think anyone else even auditioned to play Angel! Even if they did, I rocked my audition. This is in the bag," Kurt said, opening the door to the choir room. The other glee kids were already there, crowded around the results.

"You got Angel Kurt!" Mercedes said happily.

"Told you Blaine," he said, flicking his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"What part did I get? Collins?" Blaine asked, knowing that he did a great job on his audition with Santa Fe.

"Actually… You got Mark," Tina said. A grin spread across Blaine's face.

"That's awesome! I love Mark!" Blaine said, doing a small celebratory dance. Kurt looked confused.

"Wait, then who's Collins?" Kurt asked, pushing through the people in front of the audition results.

**Rent Audition Results**

Mark Cohen- Blaine Anderson

Roger Davis- Finn Hudson

Mimi Marquez- Santana Lopez

Tom Collins- Dave Karofsky

Angel Dumott Schunard- Kurt Hummel

Maureen Johnson- Rachel Berry

Joanne Jefferson- Mercedes Jones

Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III- Artie Abrams

Mrs. Cohen/Alexi Darling- Quinn Fabray

Paul/ Squeegee Man- Brittany S. Pierce

Gordon/ The Man- Noah Puckerman

Steve/ The Waiter/ The Preacher- Mike Chang

Mrs. Jefferson/ Mrs. Davis- Tina Cohen-Chang

Mr. Jefferson/ Mr. Grey- Sam Evans

Mrs. Marquez/ The Homeless Woman- Lauren Zizes

Kurt felt like he was going to puke. Dave was playing Collins! This is not how he planned it at all! He's going to have to sing "I'll Cover You" with Dave! Mr. Shue came into the choir room, happy to see his students so excited.

"Mr. Shue, thank you so much! It's been my life goal to be a squeegee man," Brittany said honestly to Mr. Shue.

"Uh, no problem Brittany…" Mr. Shue said, putting down the box of librettos he brought with him.

"Mr. Shuester, I think there's some kind of mistake," Kurt said urgently. "You have Dave as Collins."

"That's no mistake," Mr. Shue said, handing out the librettos.

"But Mr. Shue, Dave isn't gay," Kurt said. "Wouldn't it be better if Blaine-"

"Kurt, I know you had this all planned in your head that you'd be Angel and Blaine Collins, but Blaine's audition was perfect for the role of Mark. Besides, I thought you and Dave were friends," he said, handing Kurt his libretto.

"Yea but-"

"Besides, this will be a good acting exercise for you both. Sometimes as an actor, you don't always like the person you have to pretend to be in love with. It's just the way things are. Now! Let's all move to the auditorium and start the first read through of act 1!" Mr. Shue said, leading his students out of the choir room. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Hey, it's no big deal. You and Dave will do a great job," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. Meanwhile, mentally, Dave was doing a little victory dance. He wanted to be Collins more than anyone would know. He knew he'd never get to be with Kurt in real life, but now he had the chance to at least dream.

"Alright, well, right now I only need Mark, Collins, Roger, Benny, and Mrs. Cohen. We're going to just be working the beginning until the song Rent for right now. Everyone else can sit down in the audience and start highlighting your librettos," Mr. Shue said excitedly. Everyone could tell that he was living out his directing fantasy through this. "Ok, now I don't expect this to be perfect, but just try your best guys! I don't have the blocking done yet, so just go ahead and sit down and we'll sing through it."

Blaine, Dave, Finn, Artie, and Quinn got up on stage and sat down next to each other, noses buried in their librettos. "Alright Blaine, start us off with the intro."

"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Mark, and my roommate, Roger. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Roger's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat. Smile!" Blaine said, performing it well since he's seen Rent several times and knows Mark's character well. Then the practice began.

It was starting to get late and they weren't even past the beginning section. Everyone left except for Blaine, Dave, Finn, Artie and Quinn, who were becoming exhausted.

"Alright, that's enough for today guys. Tomorrow I'll make sure we work with other people," Mr. Shue said, looking tired himself from being there for so long. The students sighed in relief.

"Hey Blaine, can I catch a ride?" Dave asked. Blaine looked over at him and nodded, only agreeing to because Kurt is friends with him. The two boys walked out to Blaine's car

"So, are you excited for the musical?" Blaine asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yea, I've never really heard of this play before, but it seems pretty cool, for a musical that is," Dave said, still flipping through his libretto.

"It's a good one," Blaine said, flicking on his headlights since it was really dark out.

"I'm sort of nervous about doing a musical. What if I forget my part?" Dave asked.

"You'll do fine. Just, be sensitive to the fact that Kurt's kind of upset that I didn't get the part. He can be somewhat dramatic when he doesn't get his way," Blaine said, pulling up to Karofsky's house. "Here we are. See you tomorrow?"

"Yea, thanks for the lift," Dave said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Anytime Dave."

"Just making this clear, I am not acting mushy gushy with you Rachel," Mercedes said as Rachel scooted closer to her.

"I'm trying to get into character Mercedes!" Rachel said, leaning her head on Mercedes shoulder.

"You guys need a couple name," Brittany said excitedly. She loved making up couple names. "You should be Machel!"

"I vote Rachcedes," Kurt said with a wink. Mercedes gave him the evil 'IswearI'll catchyourclosetonfire' look.

"Ok, so today I thought it'd be more productive if we split into groups," Mr. Shue said, back in work mode, "Mark, Roger, you two go into the guy's dressing room and start working on lines, especially the second half of Goodbye Love. I want that part to be perfect. Maureen and Joanne need to work on Take Me or Leave Me, so you guys stay in here with me. Artie and Santana, you two go into the girls' dressing room and work on the second half of Happy New Year. Dave and Kurt, you two go to the auditorium and work on I'll Cover You and Today 4 U. Kurt, I'm trusting that you know this musical well enough to show Dave how to tap the beat in Today 4 U on a glass bottle."

"No problem Mr. Shue," Kurt said blandly. He really wished he was Finn right now.

"Everyone else can take a study hall or go watch someone practice. I'm pretty sure the room'll be on fire in here with Mercedes and Rachel singing up a storm," Mr. Shue said enthusiastically as he flipped through his directing notes. Everyone else went off to where they were supposed to practice at.

"So, I trust that you can learn to sing this song on your own, right?" Kurt said as soon as the duo got into the auditorium. "Because I think that you'll have no problem with the singing, rather than the dancing."

"Wait, what? I have to dance?" Dave asked, flipping through his libretto to see where it said that.

"I figured you've never seen Rent, so I took the liberty of downloading the video clip of I'll Cover You from both the Rent movie and the Rent Live on Broadway DVD, on to my iphone," Kurt said, pulling out his phone and plugging in his head phones. He offered a head phone to Dave and started playing the videos.

"Wait, that's a dude? You're going to be dressed like a chick?" Dave said, kind of shocked by all of this.

"Yup. You haven't lived until you've seen me in tights," Kurt said, watching his favorite song from this musical.

"But I thought you wouldn't be that one man lady in Rocky Horror because he dressed in drag," Dave said.

"Yea, but that's different. Mr. Shue only picked me for that part because I was the only person who'd even consider doing it, and frankly, I was offended. With this, it's a character I actually could play well," Kurt said. "Now, shh, this is the best part."

"There is no way I can dance like that. It looks complicated, and I have two left feet," Dave admitted.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. I'll walk you through it," Kurt said.

"We aren't going to have to kiss are we?" Dave asked, staring at the video that just ended.

"Probably not. Mr. Shue will probably cut that out. Now then, on your feet. I have to teach you this dance!"

After an hour of getting nowhere with the dance, Kurt texted Blaine and told him to get in the auditorium.

"You rang?" Blaine said, hopping up onstage.

"You know the dance from I'll Cover You right? Help me show Dave how to do it," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine. "We can run through the entire song… It's not like it's long or anything."

"It'd be my pleasure," Blaine said, taking off his dorky Mark glasses and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Live in my house. I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you," Kurt started, intertwining his fingers in Blaine's.

"Open your door. I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you," Blaine sang back. They were able to stay on beat perfect since they knew the song that well.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, but I know you can rent it. A new lease you are, my love, on life. Be my life," They sang enthusiastically, throwing themselves into the dance with ease. They were both laughing so hard that they almost forgot there was another singing part. Dave watched them, imagining himself as Blaine. "Just slip me on. I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat."

"You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle," Kurt sang, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"No you be my queen," Blaine sang, grabbing Kurt by his hips and spinning on his heals 180 degrees, putting Kurt down when they were facing the other direction. "And I'll be your moat," he said, bowing. Kurt laughed and grabbed his arms again, pulling him close.

"I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are, my love. On life. Be my life! I long to discover something as true as this seems," they sang, skipping around on stage like idiots. Blaine pulled them into a slow dance as they sang the last of the song and planted a kiss on his forehead when they finished.

"Only on my forehead? Lame," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I thought we were going to give Dave a heart attack," Blaine said, looking up at the embarrassed jock who ran off mumbling some excuse about having to use the bathroom or something.

"You saw Blaine and me do it yesterday. Trust me, you've got this," Kurt said, offering his hand to Karofsky. "It really is simple."

"We'll just have to do it really slow," Dave said, holding both of Kurt's hands.

"Baby, we can go as slow as you want," Kurt said with a wink, just to make Dave uncomfortable. "Now, it's basically skipping at first and then I go under your arm, then we lock elbows and spin a little, and then we end up like this," Kurt said, putting Dave's hand on his waist and still holding his other hand. "It's easy. Now let's try it."

"Like this?" Dave asked, getting it pretty well until he tripped Kurt over his foot. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's try it again," Kurt said, stopping when he heard the door open. Ms. Pillsbury and Miss. Brown walked in, carrying bags and measuring tapes.

"We're getting things together for costumes. Kurt, how about you come with me so I can figure out what dress size you are exactly… Dave, go with Miss. Brown and she'll help you with your costume," Ms. Pillsbury said, looking at the dust on the floor of the auditorium and thinking how nice it'd be if she could mop this place up.

"Sure Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt said, following her to the girls' dressing room. Miss. Brown and Dave walked over to the boys.

"So, Collins kind of dresses like a bum…" Miss. Brown said as she dug through a box of boy clothes. Dave sat down on one of the chairs back there. "You seem quiet."

"Well, it doesn't help that I get to dance around with Kurt like that. It'd be a lot better if I could actually get the dance right without getting… distracted," Dave said, looking over Miss. Brown's shoulder so he could seem like he was focusing on costumes.

"Ah, yes. That could make things difficult," She said, pulling out flannel shirts that look like they'd fit Dave. "Has Kurt been a good sport about it?"

"Yea, I mean, he's trying his best to get me to do everything right for the show… He even had Blaine come and… reenact the scene with him," Dave said, yanking off his polo shirt and trying on one of the flannel button ups.

"Ouch," Miss. Brown said, pulling out vests. "That hurts."

"You're telling me?" Dave said, grabbing one of the vests, realizing it was too small and then grabbing another.

"Well, all I can say is that you need to remember that Kurt will be playing a character in this and a character only. Actors and actresses sometimes fall into the trap of falling in love with the character a person is portraying, and thinking that they've fallen in love with the person. Just be careful," Miss Brown said, standing up and looking at Dave's costume. "Hmm, let me see what else we have up in the prop room. I'll be right back!"

"Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt started while Emma measured him for a dress. "You know about Dave's situation right?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to discuss it. Why?" Emma asked, jotting down measurements with her precise hand writing.

"I just feel bad. I know Dave still has a crush on me, and now I have to pretend to be in love with him. It just seems unfair to him," Kurt said as she finished her measurements.

"Just make sure he knows that you're only doing these things for the play. Sometimes being up front and honest is best in the long run," she said, writing down the last measurements.

"I guess so. Thanks Ms. Pillsbury," Kurt said, leaving the room and going back onstage.

"Come on guys! Get pumped! It's our last dress rehearsal!" Mr. Shue said excitedly from the back of the auditorium. The show had come together very well, minus one part. Kurt and Dave's dance. Dave still couldn't get it, even after they'd practiced over and over. Tonight was his last night to get it right or they just were going to cut it out.

The show so far was going off without a hitch. All the mics were working, Miss. Brown was working the sound and lights perfectly, and all was good. Then I'll Cover You came.

"Are we a thing?" Dave asked, keeping his nerves down about having to dance with Kurt, who was dressed in drag and looked completely hot.

"Darling, we're everything," Kurt started. They both sang through the beginning of I'll Cover You just fine and then the dancing came. It was going well, Dave hadn't tripped Kurt yet, until the end, where Kurt almost tripped, but caught himself by leaning up against Dave, which just added to the effect.

"Tonight's the big night," Kurt said as he put on his drag makeup in the guys' dressing room. Blaine laughed.

"I can not take you seriously in that makeup Kurt," he said, messing with Kurt's hair before he puts on his wig.

"You know you like it," he said, adding the final touches. He was already wearing his tights and dress, which fit perfectly thanks to Ms. Pillsbury. Dave watched Kurt from the other side of the dressing room. Blaine noticed the staring when he met eyes with Dave through the mirror.

"So, we're all going to Breadstix after tonight, right?" Finn asked, his hair spiked up and sporting plaid pants. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving, and yea, we are," Kurt said, putting his wig on. The little intercom system in the dressing room started beeping, which meant someone was trying to call them.

"Hello?" Blaine said, pressing the answer button.

"Guys, we have a full house," Miss. Brown said excitedly. "This auditorium holds 600 people! Some people even offered to stand up or sit in the isles. It's crazy! Break a leg! Show time in 3 minutes."

"SHIT!" Kurt said, slamming his hand on the table. He took his wig off and started wiping his makeup off. "I forgot I don't wear this yet."

"No big deal," Blaine said, helping him wipe it all off. "Now, I have to go," he said, just making it onstage in time to start the show.

"I am so proud of you guys," Mr. Shue said. "With the three shows we performed this weekend, we made more than enough money to not only pay for Nationals, but also keep the glee club functioning for a long time. We had a full house for each performance, and even though some of the audience members weren't… kind, you all handled it very well."

"Someone was throwing pennies at me on Saturday, like the entire play," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I started catching them in my pickle tub by the second act."

"That's ok. It's better than the night that that fundamentalist Christian group came and screamed when any of the gay couples were onstage," Mercedes said, also rolling her eyes. "I mean, really? No one was making them come."

"Rent has that effect on people. That's why it's so popular. It's controversial," Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

"Not really Rachel. It's popular because it's a beautiful story. The controversy just helped with advertising," Blaine said back.

"Alright guys, if you're going to fight about this, do it on your own time. Glee club is dismissed," Mr. Shue said, gathering his things to leave.

"Hey Kurt," Dave said, walking over to him as he grabbed his messenger bag. _No day but today, you can do this Dave_._ This should be easy. You just pretended to be a gay guy in front of 600 people each night. You. Can. Do. It._

"Dave?" Kurt said, getting creeped out by how he hasn't said anything.

"Oh, ok," Dave said, cracking his knuckles. "So, I borrowed the movie version of Rent from the library, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it with me," Dave asked.

"Dave that's a great idea!" Kurt said happily. Dave heart stopped.

"Re-really?" he asked, seeing as he expected to get shot down.

"Yea! We should have all of New Directions get together to watch it, in celebration of our awesome performance! And to think I thought you were an idiot," Kurt said, giving Dave a quick hug. "So tonight? What time? I'll tell everyone."

"7, since it's a school night," Dave said, feeling his face heat up from the hug.

"Alright, see you tonight!" Kurt said, already pulling out his phone and texting people the invitation as he walked out of the choir room.

"It was a better idea to move it to your house Kurt," Blaine said as they set up the air mattress on the floor.

"I figured Dave's parents probably wouldn't be very cool with us watching a movie like this. Dave understood too. He said that this was fine," Kurt said, pulling a sheet over the air mattress.

"Don't you find it a little weird though?" Blaine asked as Kurt started popping popcorn.

"Find what weird Blaine?" he asked, not really paying attention as he tried to make sure they had enough drinks and food to keep fifteen teenagers happy.

"How Dave asked just you over?" Blaine said, leaning against the back of the couch.

"He doesn't really know everyone else in glee as well as he knows me," Kurt said simply.

"He's been pretty much all over you this past weekend Kurt. Don't you notice that?" Blaine asked again, now making himself productive and pulling out bowls for the popcorn.

"I have noticed, and I'm sure he's just still in Collins mode. He'll be fine once we're done with all of this Rent stuff," Kurt said simply, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Does this movie have the ability to make everyone sleep or what?" Blaine said quietly as Kurt slept along with most of New Directions. In order for there to be enough seats, Kurt had been sitting in Blaine's lap, but now that he was sleeping, his legs were on Dave's lap, and his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yea, we'll it is pretty long," Dave said, being the only other conscious being. Blaine looked over at Dave while the credits rolled through.

"You love Kurt," Blaine stated. Dave looked over at him, shocked.

"What?" Dave asked, not ready to admit anything.

"I know you do. I saw how you looked at him during the performance. No one acts that well," Blaine said. Dave just sat in the silence.

"Are… Are you mad?" Dave asked. Blaine hesitated, thinking.

"I have nothing to be mad about. Just don't give me a reason to be mad," Blaine said, turning off the DVD player and the TV when the credits finished rolling. "Guys, you have to wake up," he announced. Most of everyone woke up as Blaine carried Kurt up to his bed.

"Is-is it over?" Finn asked, wiping the drool off his face.

"Yea dude. It's over," Dave said, not liking the taste of the words. _Its over._

Dave came back to school after their performances, expecting to be made fun of. However, since no one at school really cares about the glee club, no one even knew that they performed Rent. Dave sat in glee club the next day, watching everyone instead of getting involved.

_Mark's got his work. Mark lives for his work, and Mark's in love with his work. Mark hides in his work, from facing his failures, facing his loneliness, facing the fact he lives a lie. Yes, he lives a lie. He's always preaching not to be numb when that's how he thrives. He pretends to create and observe when he really detaches from feeling alive. _

Nothing had changed. Everything stood the same. Blaine loved Kurt, and Kurt loved Blaine. _Mr. Shue's casting blows._

**Sappy Author's Note: Dear wonderful readers: I just really want to take this time to thank you all so much for reading my story and giving me helpful and kind reviews, along with all of the alerts and favorites. It really means the world to me, since I want to get into playwrighting and screenwriting, and it really encourages me to have praise for things I'm writing, even if it is fanfiction. This took little one shot chapter thing took so long because I am working on two plays of my own, which have been taking more of my focus recently. So, thank you guys so much for sticking around and reading this story, even though it's taken me so long to write it all, and thank you all just for being so awesome. **

**-Tsay Crescent **


	48. Entry 44

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the 100/200 Review Spectacular! This story is definitely winding down, which is making me so sad, but I'm glad that you've all enjoyed it. Only six more chapters left and maybe an epilogue to wrap it all together in a nice little package. Also, someone wrote music to Kurt's song! It's really late right now, and I just got off a flight, so I won't post it tonight, but I'll post her fanfiction name and a link on the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Kurt sat outside the office with Blaine, Burt, and Carole, fidgeting in his seat, and shuffling around his music and monologues.

"Don't be nervous. You've got this," Blaine said, putting a secure hand on Kurt's knee, which was bobbing up and down at hyper speed.

"Kurt Hummel," a woman said, opening the door to the office.

_Entry 44_

_ Well, now I just have to wait and see how it went. I feel like I did my best, and it isn't like I messed anything up, but they didn't really say anything to me after except "thank you." I was kind of expecting a "good job" or "you aren't exactly what we're looking for" at the end of it. Blaine said I'm over thinking things, but I don't know. _

_ Kurt._

You're over thinking things. I'm sure you did wonderfully Kurt.

Miss. Brown.

**What Miss. Brown said.**

** Dave.**

_Thanks guy. I hope you're right. So, did you call that Walt guy?_

_ Kurt._

**Was I supposed to?**

** Dave.**

_You're hopeless. Sounds like that's what we'll be doing on the long drive tomorrow._

_ Kurt._

**No. I am not calling him. Not until he calls me.**

** Dave.**

_Stop being such a girl! Step up and give him a call!_

_ Kurt._

**No. I don't want to mess up.**

** Dave.**

_OH MY GAGA DAVE! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!_

_ Kurt._

**What do you mean?**

** Dave.**

_You had this giant crush on me for what felt like forever, and you kissed me without my permission TWICE, yet you won't call this guy that you probably have a chance with because you're afraid of MESSING UP! Don't you find that somewhat humorous?_

_ Kurt._

**I don't get it.**

** Dave.**

_-_- You're hopeless. Let's hope this guy finds stupidity adorable._

_ Kurt._

**I am not stupid.**

** Dave**

_**Yes you are.**_

_** Blaine**_

__**Fuck you Blaine. No one asked you. **

** Dave.**

Language Dave.

Miss. Brown.

**Blaine's dropped the f bomb before in a journal entry, why can't I?**

** Dave**

Because dropping the f bomb was the one thing that was keeping him from completely losing it and stabbing you in the neck with a pen. I'd rather him swear than commit murder.

Miss. Brown.

_**I still think it would've been better if I stabbed you with the pen. **_

_** Blaine.**_

___Rawr. Don't be mean Blaine._

_ Kurt._

**Oh, yea, that's another terrible thing that no one has mentioned yet. You two have been all over each other since yesterday.**

** Dave.**

_Uh, yea! I wasn't kidding when I said I'm in love with Blaine._

_ Kurt._

_**I love you too Kurt.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Ok, stop it. Both of you. Go get a room if you're going to make out.**

** Dave.**

_**Well, technically you're in our room, lying on our bed with us. So yea, how about you go get a room.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Stop being a smartass.**

** Dave.**

_**Great comeback. So cunning.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__Are you guys serious? You're all in the same room. Do you really need to give me more to grade?

Miss. Brown.

_Well, we figured since we still have 6 more journal entries to get done, that we might as well just continue conversations in our journals. It works. _

_ Kurt._

_**Yea, and when you write things, you can say completely offensive things that you want to say to a person, and they usually get a little less mad. For example, Dave, I think you are the most disgusting pig I've ever met. I hope if you have any children that they are Cyclopes and have three arms. Judging by your appearance, that's somewhat likely.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**At least they wouldn't be hobbits and have worse hair than Mr. Shue.**

** Dave.**

_**See? He didn't punch me. Now if I said that to his face, he would've tried to beat the shit out of me. **_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Like how Kurt tells me about your guys' sex life in here when he'd probably never tell me about it in real life.**

** Dave.**

_**Wait, what?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Heh, about that._

_ Kurt_

_**Wait, you're kidding right? What made you think that was a good idea? Wouldn't he be like the last person that you'd tell that kind of stuff?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___He's actually a very good listener. _

_ Kurt._

_**Since we're on the topic of things that I don't know, tell me more about this wager that you lost.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Oh, it isn't that big of a deal Blaine. I just have to dance with Dave at prom._

_ Kurt._

_**Wouldn't that give away your cover Dave? And why in the world would you promise that Kurt?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___I didn't think I was going to lose, and all I could think was "Moooooreee luggage spaceeee". :P_

_ Kurt_

__**I really could give a shit less about my cover. There's only less than 3 weeks left in school, and then I'll never have to see any of you losers again. I'll dance with whoever I want.**

** Dave.**

_**You'd just better watch it.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I wouldn't dream of stepping up on your man.**

** Dave.**

_**That's funny, seeing as you have, twice. **_

_** Blaine.**_

___Ok guys, seriously chill out. There's enough Kurt Hummel to go around ;) _

_ Kurt._

_**Oh, but I want you all to myself.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___And you get to have me all to yourself, for the most part. After this dance with Dave, you will have me all to yourself officially._

_ Kurt._

_**I love you.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___I love you too._

_ Kurt._

**Gag.**

** Dave.**


	49. Entry 45

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, but first, Jeraina wrote music to Kurt's song about Dave! It's super special awesome, so here's a link and go check it out and send her some love in the comments! ****http :/ www. /**** watch?v=mpm73Pg_z_c**

**There's also a poll on my profile, if you want to check it out. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

"Gah, I'm so bored," Kurt said, flinging his head back against the seat. He was officially allowed to sit in the back with Blaine and Dave since Rachel was feeling car sick, but Blaine had to sit between them. Blaine had his feet on top of Rachel's arm rest, and was coloring some coloring book that Miss. Brown picked up as things for them to do on the way home. Rachel was sleeping, and Dave was being an art critic.

"That should definitely be red. Fire is not purple," Dave said, watching Blaine color the dragon.

"Shut up. It's abstract," Blaine said, coloring his purple fire and chewing on a Red Vine.

"Can we play the word game again?" Kurt asked. Everyone in the car, including the sleeping Rachel Berry, groaned.

"Why would you want to do that?" Dave asked.

"I am so bored right now. My phone and iPod are both dead. I've read this vogue magazine a million times. I just want to go home," Kurt groaned.

"We could do one of the quizzes in your magazine," Blaine said.

_Entry 45_

_ Alright guys, we're going a quiz. We're doing the "Are You Attracted to Bad Boys" quiz!_

_ Kurt._

**You're kidding right?**

** Dave.**

_**It takes a real man to take a Vogue quiz. Trust me.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Ok, first question. 1) You're most attracted to boys who are… A) Aloof. You love a challenge. B) Well-mannered. If he's not a gentleman, you're not interested. Or C) Adventurous. You can't resist a fun loving spirit. I'm definitely B._

_ Kurt._

_**C.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I can't believe I'm doing this… A. **

** Dave.**

_As long as you know I haven't been being aloof. I just don't like you like that._

_ Kurt._

**I know. I get that.**

** Dave.**

_Good. Question number 2. You see your guy flirting with another girl (or guy in this case), you… A) Find him more appealing. B) Forgive him. He's only human. C) Break up with him. He is obviously not the kind of guy you want to be with. C, since feeding him to Bessie the Sea monster isn't an option._

_ Kurt._

_**B.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**B.**

** Dave.**

_Way to make me look like a dick guys. Ok, question 3. Your crush asks you out on a date. You go to… A) Dinner and a movie. B) A rock concert. C) A nightclub. He made you a fake ID. Oh lalalala. Definitely A. That was our first date Blaine._

_ Kurt._

_**I remember. : ) Also A.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**B. You don't have to talk if you go to a concert.**

** Dave.**

_Excellent point Dave. __Ok, question 4. Your parents think your guy is… A) Perfect for you. He's very respectful and trustworthy. B) Not good enough for you. C) Nonexistant. He refuses to meet them. A. My dad and Carole love you Blaine._

_ Kurt._

_**B. Sorry Babe. My parents are like that.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___I know. I'm use to it._

_ Kurt._

**C, since I don't have a boyfriend.**

** Dave.**

_Not yet, since you won't call Walt! Ok, next question. Your guy inspires you to… A) Do well in school. B) Drop out of school. C) Call in sick. He says you work too hard. A combination of A and C, but more A. _

_ Kurt._

_**C. You always say I work way too hard.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**I don't have one, but if I did, probably A.**

** Dave.**

_Ok, question 6. When you're grounded, your guy… A) Sneaks in through your window to keep you company. B) Keeps his distance. He always obeys the rules. C) Helps you plot your escape so you two can go out on the town. Lol, A. I'm pretty sure you've done that before Blaine._

_ Kurt._

_**Yes I have ;). B. You're afraid of my dad.**_

_** Blaine.**_

___For good reason. Your dad is like, seven feet tall and the broadest man alive. He could break me like a tooth pick if he felt like it. _

_ Kurt._

**Ugh, I don't know. C. How many more questions are there? Do you think this will even count as an entry?  
>Dave.<strong>

_Ten in total, and since when were you concerned with your grades? I'm sure Miss Brown will give us half credit, like she did on our last one. Question 7. Your guy's style is… A) Preppy. He's always well put together. B) Edgy. He loves anything that isn't mainstream. C) Laid-back. He usually wears torn jeans with a vintage tee of his favorite band. A, definitely. If you had the choice Blaine, you'd probably wear your Dalton uniform to school._

_ Kurt._

_**It was way easier when I didn't have to worry about what to wear in the morning, so yea. Also A. You break out into hives if it's anything else. :P**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Um, I guess C.**

** Dave.**

_Ooo, Dave likes them more laid back. I see how it is. Ok. 8. His car smells like… A) Pine trees. B) Fast food *gag* C) cigarettes. Definitely A. Blaine, you're psychotic about how your car smells._

_ Kurt._

_**I know. I'm going to say A, but really your car smells like a mixture of different fruits. You have a cherry air freshener and you always spray apple air stuff in there. It confuses my nose.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**C. I actually really like the smell of cigarettes. Is that bad?**

** Dave.**

_YES! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM HEALTH CLASS! :P 9. Your friends say they don't like your guy because… A) He continually puts you in dangerous situations. B) They're secretly jealous. He treats you so well. C) You don't act like yourself around him. B. Mercedes has told me how jealous she is of how you treat me Blaine._

_ Kurt._

_**I'd never been in any fights back when I went to Dalton, and since I came to McKinley, I've been in a few, all having to do with you Dave. **_

_**Blaine.**_

__**Wow, this one is stupid. Ok, um, A. Just for kicks.**

** Dave.**

_Last question! You're going off to college! Your guy is… A)_ _Not going to college. He's not willing to do long-distance, but he'll stop and visit you on his cross-country road trip in the fall. B) Trying to persuade you to not go. College is lame. C)_ _Going to college as well. He chose the one nearest to you because he wants to stay together._ _C! We're hopefully going to the same place!_

_ Kurt._

_**C, we are going to the same place. You're going to get into NYU. I know it.**_

_** Blaine.**_

__**Uh, I guess I'll go with C too.**

** Dave.**

_**So what are the results?**_

_** Blaine.**_

___Ok, so Blaine and I both got "You have no patience for bad boys. Their careless attitude doesn't impress you. You prefer someone who is reliable and devoted. You find that bad boys are often lazy, unshaven, and uninteresting. You prefer a clean-cut guy who is as determined and hard-working as he is conventionally handsome." Very true, at least for me anyways. I'm assuming it's the same for Blaine, since Vogue never lies. And Dave, you got "You love bad boys. They may play hard-to-get but this only further motivates you to get their attention. You are always up for a challenge! After all, they offer an escape from your everyday routine, and simply being with them satisfies your hunger for rebellion. Be careful you don't compromise your values in the process. His charm can be captivating and you don't want to find yourself in danger." Oh lala! Dave, naughty!_

_ Kurt._

**Ok, I officially feel like a ten year old girl. Just saying.**

** Dave.**

_**That makes two of us. I think we need to turn on the game on the radio, just to make up for that. :P**_

_** Blaine.**_

___You guys are no fun._

_ Kurt_

Sorry guys, I can only give you half credit for this, and I'm being generous by even giving you that. I did take the quiz, and I think it's more inaccurate than they usually are… it says I like bad boys.

Miss. Brown.

_Miss. Brown's got a wild side! Oh lala!_

_ Kurt._

**Author's Note: Here's a link to the quiz, if you guys wanna take it too. :P **  
>.commagazine/quizzes/bad_boy/bad_boy


	50. Entry 46

**Author's Note: SPOILER ALERTS FOR PROM IN AUTHOR'S NOTE: oh my goodness, that episode was so good! I cried when they did that to Kurt though, especially the look on his face. The episode was great though! Ok, so, yea, go ahead and talk about it in the reviews, or talk about the new chapter if you want. : )**

_Entry 46_

_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONSSSSS MY FRIIEEENNNNNNDSSSSS AND WE'LLLLLLLLLLL KEEP ON FIGHTIN TILL THE END! BUM BUM BUMMM BUMMMMMMMMMMM! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!_

_ Ok, it's out of my system officially now. However, carrying the giant trophy past Ms. Sylvester's office was the most glorifying thing I have ever had the pleasure of doing in my life. The sad part is, glee club is officially over for the year. Sure, we get to be the band at prom, but besides that, it's officially over… It's weird, thinking how next year I won't have glee club to look forward to… I'm going to miss Mr. Shue. And you Miss. Brown. I don't know. Ok, done thinking about sad things. I refuse to think about any more sad stuff._

_ Prom prom prom. I have no idea what colors we're wearing, which scares me. I love Blaine to death but sometimes the boy has no taste. If you tell him "go buy yourself some nice clothes" he's the guy who buys the shirts that when you see them you go "no one in their right mind would ever pay actual money for that". He's THAT guy. He won't let me see what they look like either, not until we get ready that day. It's driving me up the freaking wall._

_ Oh, more important graduation things! Our graduating song is "Sing" which is awesome. Usually every class picks "Don't Stop Believing" which is a great song, but soooo cliché. Also, the two people who will be giving a speech at our ceremony are Quinn and Artie. I'm pretty excited, since they both seem like they'll have a lot to say. _

_ Kurt._

Apparently Ms. Sylvester punched a kid in the hallway when she saw the trophy… I'd consider that worth the cost to get to New York. :P

Miss. Brown.

_LOL! _

_ Kurt._

**I don't know why you freak out so much about prom. It isn't that big of a deal. It's just a dance. **

** Dave.**

_So have you called Walt yet? _

_ Kurt._

**No. **

** Dave.**

_DAVE! YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED HIM TO COME TO PROM WITH YOU!_

_ Kurt._

**He lives like 3 or 4 hours away. He wouldn't drive that far to go to prom with a guy he barely knows. Plus, my parents would probably both have heart attacks and die on the scene. I don't want that.**

** Dave.**

_Still, at least call the guy! I bet he's waiting by the phone for your call._

_ Kurt._

**I doubt that. We don't even know if he's gay.**

** Dave.**

_He's gay. My gaydar is amazing, for the most part. I mean, come on, no straight man wears that tight of skinny jeans._

_ Kurt._

**True. I just don't know. **

** Dave.**

_There's no hurt in calling him. You could always just call and ask if it is him and say you were just checking to see if the number was right. Or you could call and just talk about college. JUST CALL HIM!_

_ Kurt._

**Ok, ok, fine. I'll call him when I get home from school today. Jeez Kurt. You get so bitchy when you don't get your way.**

** Dave.**

_That isn't true. I am not controlling. I am just a leader._

_ Kurt._

**Riiigght. Anyways, I'm actually pretty excited for prom too, even though most of the time I'll be on stage singing, since I'm the only person in glee club without a date. I don't know, last year the whole fiasco with Santana and I ruined prom for me, so maybe this one will be better. I know that it couldn't be worse than last year. I just don't want to sing in front of everyone from school.**

** Dave.**

_You're just saying that it'll be better because you'll get to dance with me. :P_

_ Kurt._

**No I'm not.**

** Dave.**

_Anyways, I do have a rule about this dancing thing. No slow dancing. Those dances are reserved for my man. We'll have to find something fun to dance to, like Proud Mary or something. _

_ Kurt._

**Whatever. I'm not even sure why I made that one of the things.**

** Dave.**

_I think it's a good thing. You'll need to know how to dance when you and Walt get married._

_ Kurt._

**I barely know Walt Kurt, so shut up.**

** Dave.**

_You know you like him! ;)_

_ Kurt._


	51. Entry 47

**Author's Note: Only three chapters left! It doesn't seem like that long ago that I started this story. I'm going to miss it : (. There is a poll on my page about what I think I might be writing after this, so please go check it out. I can practically guarantee that I won't be updating as much as I usually do with whatever I write next since I got a role in that play I auditioned for (I guess your guys' good luck wishes helped me out!), but I'll try to update at least 3 times a week instead of the normal five with whatever it is. As always, thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading them all so much! Lol, ok, I'm rambling now, so check out the poll and enjoy the chapter! : )**

_Entry 47_

_Oh prom! That was ridiculously fun! Blaine actually picked good colors for us. He wore darker blue colors and I wore lighter blue, which accent my eyes very well. I was able to bribe Rachel to sing lots of slow dances, so I got to dance with my man a lot. It was really just magical. One of those things I'll never forget._

_Dancing with Dave wasn't too bad either. He isn't very light on his feet, but we jumped around and just acted crazy when Blaine was singing Teenage Dream. It was lots of fun. We didn't go to any after parties this year. Instead we went to my house and watched late night TV. Dad let Blaine sleep over, on the couch of course, but we both fell asleep watching Chelsey Lately, so it worked._

_So, something more important than prom (gasp! Something more important than prom?). Dave, did you call Walt? How'd to go? Spill the details._

_Kurt._

I'm glad you kids had fun. It's one of those last hurrahs before reality kicks in.

Miss. Brown.

_Way to be a Debbie Downer._

_Kurt._

**Prom was way better this year than last year. Santana can make any situation very unbearable. **

**Dave.**

_Tell me about it. But, don't change the subject! Walt? Huh, huh?_

_Kurt._

**Yea, I called him.**

**Dave.**

_YES! And?_

_Kurt._

**He's definitely gay. He's going to be a theater teacher.**

**Dave.**

_Called it! What else did you find out about him?_

_Kurt._

**Um, he plays on the basketball team. **

**Dave.**

_Anything else?_

_Kurt._

**He likes Skillet. Um, he doesn't have a roommate yet, so we're thinking about rooming together.**

**Dave.**

_YES! THANK YOUUUU GAGA!_

_Kurt._

**Why are you so excited?**

**Dave.**

_Because I don't want you to try and turn yourself straight! I may not particularly like you, but I don't think anyone deserves that._

_Kurt._

**I never said I was going on a date with the guy or anything. He needed a roommate and I offered. End of story.**

**Dave.**

_Right. Just like it'll start off just playing basketball together and then…_

_Kurt._

**Don't even say it Hummel, unless you wanna die.**

**Dave.**

_What is it with you and threatening to kill me?_

_Kurt._

**Well you can kinda be an annoying… like pixie thing. Like Navi on the Legend of Zelda.**

**Dave.**

_You play those games?_

_Kurt._

**I did when I was, like, ten. Do you?**

**Dave.**

_No, but Blaine does. I don't really play videogames. I like watching them and adding commentary to them instead. Just like watching nature documentaries in science class._

_Kurt._

**You were the one making the sound effects in the back of the room?**

**Dave.**

_It wasn't just me! It was me, Blaine, Mercedes, and Finn. And I mean, come on! Every time a sugar glider jumps from a tree and glides, it should definitely have someone behind it going "wooooooshhhhh!"_

_Kurt._

**Ha, maybe. **

**Dave.**

_So, are you nervous?_

_Kurt._

**About rooming with Walt? A little.**

**Dave.**

_Do you like him? Or do you "like" him?_

_Kurt._

**I don't know yet. I barely know the guy. Do you really need to know all the details?**

**Dave.**

_Of course I do! I need to consult Vogue, so it can tell us where to go from here!_

_Kurt._

**Yay…**

**Dave.**

_So, according to Vogue, the next step would be you asking him out._

_Kurt._

**That is not happening.**

**Dave.**

_Why not? Think about it Dave. Even if you two don't stay together forever, you need the experience. I mean, what are you going to do one day when you do find a guy you really really like and don't know what to do? You don't have the best history with handling those things._

_Kurt._

**Yea, but I don't want to step over any boundaries. I mean, we aren't 100 percent sure that he's gay.**

**Dave.**

_He's gay._

_Kurt._

**Well, he could have a boyfriend then. He might already be taken.**

**Dave.**

_He'd be rooming with his boyfriend if it was that serious. _

_Kurt._

**But. I don't know if he's Christian. **

**Dave.**

_Is that a problem? Are you really one of those people?_

_Kurt._

**Hey, don't be a dick. That's something that's really important to me Kurt. I can't be with someone who doesn't believe in God.**

**Dave.**

_Yet you chased me forever and I don't believe in God._

_Kurt._

**I still don't get that. It isn't God who says that gay people are going to Hell. It's people who say that.**

**Dave.**

_I'm not getting in this debate with you. If that's something that is a huge concern for you, ask him to go to church with you or something Dave. I'm sure if he wasn't he would've said something when you told him your major._

_Kurt._

**I don't know. He might not have because he wanted to be nice.**

**Dave.**

_Yea but he wouldn't be rooming with you if it bothered him. Listen, it'll be fine. Just ask him out for something that can be taken friendly, like to the movies or to coffee or something. _

_Kurt._

**Maybe. I have to think about it.**

**Dave.**


	52. Entry 48

**Author's Note: The end is creeping up on me! Ah! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews and the alerts/subscriptions. Don't forget to go check out the poll. I've already decided what I'm going to do, but it's always nice to see what people think. Enjoy : )**

_Entry 48_

_ I swear if good things like this keep happening, I'm going to go out and play the lottery! I got into NYU! Blaine was all "I told you so" to me, but it was worth it! I can't believe I'm officially going! It's just such a relief and such a thrill. Now we have to get our housing and things set up in New York, but we have all summer to worry about that. _

_ Speaking of summer, another pretty big thing happened. Blaine and I finally sat down and decided when we're going to get married. We're getting married August 10, since we were supposed to go up to Boston to visit with some of Blaine's family at that time, and Massachusetts is one of the few states that actually has gay marriage legalized. It's going to be nonstop business from here though. After we graduate, I have to plan my graduation party, plus the wedding and honeymoon (oh lala), plus we have to finish all of this college stuff. It'll be nice when all of it is taken care of._

_ In glee today we all sat around and talked about what we want to do with our lives, since the club is officially over…forever more likely than not, and we still want to spend time with each other. It was interesting to hear some of the answers, since I have a hard time imagining some of them outside of school. Mercedes wants to be an elementary school choir teacher, Finn wants to go into engineering, Puck said he's going to try and work at my dad's garage, and Brittany wants to be a vet. There were more, but those are the ones I can remember off the top of my head. _

_ All the glee kids made sure to sign up to be in the same group when we go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame next week for our senior trip. I'm not really into that kind of music, but I've heard that it has pretty cool stuff. It'll be fun to hang out with everyone for the last time before we have to focus on closing this chapter and moving onto the next. We'll probably see each other at graduation parties and stuff, but it won't be the same… I guess this is the last hurrah._

_ Kurt._

Everything has to end eventually Kurt. Congratulations on getting accepted to NYU, and on picking out your date. I'm sure everything will work out for you two in the big city.

Miss. Brown.

**The guy who was happy to get the hell out of here is actually getting sad is he? Why am I not surprised? **

** Dave**

_You've been getting sentimental too. I've noticed you constantly staring at the trophy case. You're going to miss it here._

_ Kurt._

**Kurt is right, somewhat. I will miss McKinley high school, the feeling of being on top of everything. I don't want to start back at the bottom of the chain again. If I remember right, being a freshman sucks! Everyone treats you like dirt. I don't want to do that again. **

** It is nice to know that when I do go off to school that I'll have a friend who's a freshman too. That'll make things easier. I'm also kinda excited to learn about things in Biblical studies. Maybe I'll be like that gay bishop or whatever and be breaking barriers or whatever.**

** Dave.**

I'm glad you're excited for college Dave. College is an exciting time. I know you hear everywhere that high school is the best years of your life, but in my opinion, college is. It's the fun of high school only with even more freedom.

Miss. Brown.

**If that's the case, screw sentiment. I'm ready to go.**

** Dave.**

_Ha, funny. And you guys are friends now? I thought you claimed that you barely knew him?_

_ Kurt._

**I don't barely know him. I mean, I guess we're friends. He's a really cool guy. But, his lip piercing kinda annoys me.**

** Dave.**

_Why would his lip piercing annoy you? ;)_

_ Kurt._

**Not like that Kurt! I mean, I just don't like piercings. They just look weird.**

** Dave.**

_Right, well you can always tell him to take it out when you guys finally kiss!_

_ Kurt._

**We aren't even dating. We've only talked a few times. Stop assuming I'm going to be with him forever or something stupid like that.**

** Dave.**

_It isn't my fault that you will be!_

_ Kurt_

**Whatever Dude. I don't even know why I tell you things anymore. **

** Dave.**

_I'm telling you, ask him out for coffee! Do it! And you tell me things because you know that I know best._

_ Kurt._

**You do not, seeing as you've really only dated one person in your entire life, and you're marrying that one person. As for the coffee date, I don't even really like coffee.**

** Dave.**

_Then get a freakin Danish or something! It isn't about the coffee. It's about the socialization and the intimate feeling that a coffee shop gives off. _

_ Kurt._

**I don't even know if YSU has a coffee shop.**

** Dave.**

_YSU is a college. It has a coffee shop._

_ Kurt._


	53. Entry 49

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all of the awesome support throughout this story! You guys are totally awesome! Enjoy the chapter, especially since there's only one more! :'(**

_Entry 49_

_ Only one more entry left! Is it weird that I'm actually going to miss making these entry things? Maybe I'll start journaling. I'm not sure. I just will miss having people to bounce ideas off of, you know? There's only one week till graduation officially starting this Monday. It seems so far away but really really close…_

_ Last Friday we went on our senior trip to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland. It was actually completely awesome, especially since Blaine and Dave were trying to one up each other on their random musician knowledge, meaning I learned a lot of random musician facts. All of the glee kids were probably the only ones who actually enjoyed the trip, since everyone else seemed like they could care less, but we didn't let them rain on our parade._

_ I liked how they had all of the costumes from different musicians and things like that. I thought those were pretty interesting and cool to look at, even though I didn't really know most of the musicians. _

_ Hmm, what else is there to write about? I feel like a lot is going on but I just don't know what to say. I started packing up my room for New York. I'm not leaving until we go to Massachusetts, but I just want to get the packing and sentimental feelings out of the way now, so I can move on as soon as humanly possible. Blaine isn't as excited as I am. Sure, he's pumped for us getting married and things along those lines, but he's really nervous for school next year. It's probably because he's kind of a mama's boy. He gets homesick easily._

_ Kurt._

Journaling during college is a great idea. College is something that you'll want to look back on when you get older. I'm glad you and the glee club had a good time at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. : )

Miss. Brown.

**I was not trying to outdo Blaine. I was just trying to tell everyone as much as I could. Anyways, this past Sunday I went back to YSU to see the room Walt and I got and to introduce him to my parents. I made sure to tell him to take his piercings out before he met them.**

** They seemed to like him and all, but it almost seems more like they don't care what I do once I'm out of the house. I guess that's sorta a good thing, right? Anyways, things are going smoothly as far as setting things up for school next year goes. I already had my final transcript sent and everything seems to be ready. I just have to help my parents plan my graduation party and I'll be done. The weird thing is, I'm actually starting to get excited.**

** Dave.**

Of course you're excited! You're graduating! It's a huge milestone. : ) I'm glad your parents like your roommate.

Miss. Brown.

_YAY! The future in-laws like Walt! So, was he flirting with you or anything? Did you ask him out to coffee like I told you to? Come on, something must've happened!_

_ Kurt._

**Depends on your description of flirting. **

** Dave.**

_WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? SPILL!_

_ Kurt._

**Chill. He was just really nice and we DID go out for coffee and stuff. He beat me to the punch about asking to go out for some. Not a big deal. We went and played basketball after.**

** Dave.**

_I told you it'd start with coffee and basketball! Yes! I'm so excited for you Dave! Blaine and I got together over getting coffee together. Just like the song, __Taylor the Latte Boy__ says "So many years my heart has waited. Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?" _

_ Kurt._

**Wtf Kurt. I have never heard of that song in my life. But, the more you talk about it, the more I like the idea of it.**

** Dave.**

_Awww! You deserve a little romance Dave. Your high school dating history kind of blows._

_ Kurt._

**No shit. And, if you tell anyone I said that, I will break you in half.**

** Dave.**

_No you wouldn't. You've become rather fond of me, haven't you?_

_ Kurt._

**Yea, I have actually. Kurt, honestly, I'm going to miss you when you go off to New York and leave all us shmucks behind.**

** Dave.**

_What do you mean? It isn't like I won't come back and visit or something._

_ Kurt._

**I know, but it's been nice to have someone to… talk about this stuff with, you know? Who knows where I'd be if we hadn't had this assignment.**

** Dave.**

_Awww!_

_ Kurt._

Wow, knowing your two's history, who knew that one day you'd be bro hugging in English class?

Miss. Brown.

_It was bound to happen eventually. _

_ Kurt._


	54. Entry 50

**Author's Note: I cried when I was writing this! I love this story so much, and I had such a great time writing it! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. There is something else in the works… More on that later… I'd suggest adding me to your alerts if you're interested though ;). Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Author's Note (UPDATE): The sequel for Easy A is up! I feel cheap for doing this because it'll notify you all again, but I thought I'd let you guys know! It's called "I Don't Even Know Why I'm Writing You" and you can find it on my profile! **

Congratulations to all of you for making it through your last year of high school. Instead of giving you a final, I have something much more important for you to do. Each year, two students are given the task of writing a speech for graduation, reflecting their high school years. For your final, I want you to write your speech for graduation on the last entry of your journal. I hope you all have wonderful lives and take what you've learned here with you through them.

Miss. Brown.

_Entry 50_

_High school is a place where only the strong survive. The weak are pushed into lockers, thrown into trash cans, and terrorized by bullies through these four years, counting down the days until it's finally over. I use to be one of them. I was bullied all through my first three years of high school. I was even elected junior prom queen as a cruel joke. But, the night that happened, I changed. _

_I realized that night that people were going to always be cruel and try and push you around unless you tried to do something. Unless I tried to make them see. So, I waltzed up on stage and took it in stride, laughing with them so they couldn't get the satisfaction of laughing at me. That's what high school is all about._

_High school is about learning to not take yourself so seriously! You spend almost all of high school trying to prove that you're grown up and that you want to be taken seriously, only to discover that if you try that hard, you come off as fake and put a target on your back. _

_I was in glee club for the three years that it was around when I was in high school, and it was one of the best experiences that I'll probably ever have. It taught me another important thing. Sometimes, you have to put yourself out there, even if the criticism might be bad. Glee club was a melting pot of everyone in the school, from jocks to dorks, we were all there. It was one of the only true places where people really were themselves. It was a place where football players and nerds actually became friends! That's impressive for high schoolers, but I'm sure you know that. And, every time we went to perform, we poured our hearts and souls into the music, bringing it to life. And, most of the time, we were booed off the stage, or had rabid animals thrown at us. You don't even know how many rabies shots I've had to get from being in New Directions. But, we learned to not let it bother us, because we knew that what we were doing was special and beautiful and so amazing that they just couldn't understand it._

_Finally, I learned one other big thing in high school, and that's to forgive and forget. A good friend of mine, Dave Karofsky, had bullied me so much my junior year that I transferred schools. Now, I can say that he is easily one of my best friends, and is one of the people I'll miss the most from this school. Do we always see eye to eye? Uh, no. He loves Skillet, and I love Barbra Streisand. But, it's our differences that make us such good friends and make everything easier. I wouldn't have had him as such a good friend if I'd never given him a second chance._

_So, as we leave this place and go scattered across the world in search of our purpose and where we fit into this crazy universe, I just hope that all of my fellow classmates remember everything that happened here, the good and the bad, and learn from it. I know that I really did._

_Kurt Hummel._

**High school had been a breeze for me at first. I mean, I was a jock, the big guy on campus. I didn't need to study because teachers would pass me since I was on the football team. I didn't need to be worried about being popular since I was a stud. I mean, I was the prom king my junior year, and I didn't even want to run. It was a breeze, sure, but it was all fake.**

**I spent my first three years of high school faking my way through it, staying the jock, the bully, so I could be cool and not have to worry about being judged. I became a great actor when I put on my mask every morning and turned into someone I'm not for the purposes of staying at the top of the ladder. I beat people up and called them names that I wish didn't even exist, all for my own selfish purposes.**

**What I learned from high school is that I don't want to be that person anymore. I don't want to be one of those people who steps on people on their way up the ladder and doesn't think there will be consequences. I don't want to make fun of people for being who they are anymore, since the whole reason I did that was because I knew people would do the same thing to me. **

**I don't want to be the jock stud anymore. Luckily, I won't have to be. There aren't guys like I was in the real world, because the world hammers them out or they realize that what they're doing is bullshit and clean up there act. I'm not going to let myself be hammered out by the world, so I'm going to pull my shit together instead, starting with my graduation. This is a time for me to remake myself, and I'm not going to mess it up.**

**Dave Karofsky. **

_**There is one major thing I learned from high school, and it's something I've told people as advice. Throughout my high school career, I was constantly changing schools, William McKinley was my third. The first time I changed schools was because I was being bullied for who I was. Then I transferred to Dalton Academy, where there's a zero tolerance policy on bullying, and thought all of my problems were solved.**_

_**Well, one day, this angel faced kid came wandering through our halls like a lost puppy, and that's when I met my best friend in the whole world. He was facing a similar problem to what I faced at my school, and I told him just to take courage. **_

_**If I am to take anything from high school, that would be it. Courage. The world is a mean place, and people will constantly be riding you, wanting you to change for them, but you have to have the courage to stay true to yourself and to pursue your version of happiness, not someone else's.**_

_**Blaine Anderson.**_

_High school is all a popularity contest. This is something that everyone with half a brain knows, but sometimes it's cooler to be the person who isn't cool. The people who aren't popular in high school are the ones who make it, because they aren't use to getting their way and just having people like them. They learn hard work and how to deal with criticism. That's what high school taught me._

_Glee club taught me something else. It taught me how to shine. I mean, I knew how to shine anyways, but it taught me how to truly sparkle without being someone else, someone I'm not. It showed me that I won't have to get a nose job or dress like a skank to get noticed, because I already shine so bright that you'd have to be blind to not notice me._

_Rachel Berry *insert star here*_

**I was single for the entire four years of high school. I chased guys who would never be interested in me, just because for once I wanted to have someone tell me I was beautiful and to love me. Well, what I learned through that is that no one will love me until I love myself. **

**I learned that I can be independent, that I don't need a man to make me happy. If I love myself and take care of myself, a man will definitely follow. People can sense that confidence. **

**Mercedes Jones.**

_**I learned from high school that being disabled doesn't mean you can't be whoever you want to be. It just means that you have to try harder, and you will, if it's something you really want.**_

_**Artie Abrams.**_

_I learned from high school that being prom queen isn't everything. One day, no one will even remember who was prom queen. The most important thing is to be true to yourself and the ones who love you._

_Quinn Fabray._

**I learned from high school that it is totally possible to sing and be on football. Who knew, right?**

**Finn Hudson.**

_**I learned from high school that you shouldn't fake something, like a stutter, just to hide yourself.**_

_**Tina Cohen-Chang.**_

_I learned from high school that it's ok to be in glee club and not be able to sing! They'll still like you anyways._

_Mike Chang._

**I learned from high school that if you're always brutally honest to people, they'll hate you. Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut. Then, when you have a big secret to tell them, they won't judge you as harshly.**

**Santana Lopez.**

_**I learned from high school that your friends will always have your back, even when times get rough.**_

_**Sam Evans.**_

_I learned that you shouldn't rinse your teeth with Dr. Pepper. It turns out that he isn't a dentist._

_Brittany S. Pierce. _

**I learned from high school that sometimes you have to man up and take responsibility for your actions. Sometimes it isn't cool to just be the badass. **

**Noah Puckerman.**

_**I learned from high school that I am way better than all of these losers and that Imma be famous one day.**_

_**Lauren Zizes.**_

Dear Kurt,

I want you to know that it was a pleasure having you in my class. Your enthusiasm was such a taste of fresh air compared to the zombies I normally teach. I cannot wait to see your Broadway career bud and all of the amazing things you will do. In this letter is a check for 2,500 dollars and a copy of your journal assignments from my class. I want you to use the money for whatever you might need for college, like books. I know it isn't much, but it's all I can give you on my teacher's salary. The journal is for you to keep, as a reminder of everything that happened this year. I know you want to leave this all behind you, but one day, you'll want to look back. If you ever need me, you have my phone number, and my address is on this letter.

Miss. Brown.

Dear Dave,

I know at first you hated my class and my assignment, but I can tell that by the end of the year you changed your mind. I just wish you the best of luck as you continue your education, and become a pastor. Also, good luck on your romantic life with Walt, if that happens of course. Attached to this letter is a check for 2,500 dollars and a copy of your journal from my class. Use the money however you see fit, hopefully it'll at least get you books for school. The journal shows a huge change in your life Dave. Don't lose it. It'll be a reminder of who you were, of that old Karofsky that you left behind. Keep him sealed in that book Dave. If you ever need me, you have my number, and my address is on this letter.

Miss. Brown.


End file.
